Immure Isolation
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Bonnie is sent away for repairs after an accident, leaving Bon alone in the midst of a replacement bot. Not all is as it seems with this new rabbit. While many see a bright and bubbly personality, a true monster lies dormant. A monster that only seeks to isolate and destroy the two rabbits that ruined her chance for fame. However, Bon isn't alone in his isolation from friends.
1. Departing

Departing

A/N: I'm back! Apparently I'm motivated enough to not really take a break from writing? Oh well better get used to this I am going to school for it. This is the next installation of the Will Series. There will be appearances from certain bots and mentions of them that were featured in Determined Devotion. This is happening after Holidays which I will still continue to update. I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, and the trio from Larry's that will appear from time to time. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

The air around Freddy's was heavy and full of sadness as everyone watched Mike prepare his things to leave. The now young man had gone through with his plan and had enlisted in the military, fresh out of basic he was preparing for his first assignment. He was being sent across the country to California, he was excited, nervous, but mostly worried about Leo. The boy had been avoiding everyone all day, which left everyone troubled.

"Almost ready to go?" Jeremy asked leaning into the doorway.

Mike nodded, "Any sign of Leo? I'm worried about him."

"I think he's spending time with the other mental wreck in the place right now." Jeremy admitted.

Mike's frown deepened, "So he's with Bon? They say misery loves company I guess."

"Well you have to figure, they have a lot in common right now." Jeremy responded and helped Mike with his issued bag, "I can't say that I blame them."

Meanwhile in the receiving room Leo sat next to a rather somber toy rabbit who knew exactly what the boy was going through. Leo wasn't the only one who was having a brother being shipped out. At the urging of Freddy and the others Bonnie was being shipped off to be repaired before the damage done to his body had become worse. Bon could still recall the freak accident that had started all of it. They had closed for the night and somehow the supports that held the lights over the stage collapsed. Bonnie had pushed everyone out of the way, but the damage done to his endoskeleton was more than what they could repair at the building. Since the incident Bonnie had been deactivated and placed in the receiving room before the company came to retrieve him for repairs.

"They haven't come yet?" Leo asked almost devoid of all emotion.

Bon nodded, "Shouldn't you be seeing your brother off?"

"I can't stand to, it's too painful to say goodbye." Leo admitted leaning against Bon, "If anyone understands it's you."

"Probably a little too well" Bon chuckled softly, "Come on though, you not being there is probably hurting your brother more than you realize!"

Leo looked at the rabbit rather confused, and before he could protest Bon was carrying him back into the main part of the building. He knew that saying goodbye was hard, though he had come to learn that saying "see you later" was much more reassuring. To him goodbye sounded like the person was never coming back, something that put his own circuits on edge. While he was lost in his own thoughts Leo took a chance and tried to run from the toy rabbit, but he didn't get far. He felt a wire wrap around his leg, he knew it would be pointless now his "mother" had caught him.

"Leo what has gotten into you?" Mari asked softly once they pulled the boy to the Prize Corner.

Leo couldn't even talk he just started to cry and before long found himself sobbing into the puppets fabric covered body. Almost as if it were instinct by now Mari gently played with the boy's hair and tried to soothe his nerves, they knew that today was hard on both the boy and toy rabbit. While Leo let his emotions show, Bon was rather devoid of them for the time being. Hearing a muffled sniff Mari returned their attention back to Leo and wiped away a few tears, "It's only for a couple of months, it's going to be okay."

"I'm just worried!" Leo tried not to start crying again.

Mari nodded slightly, "I know, ever since that night you've always worried and fretted about him. We all do, but we can't let that stop him from pursuing his own dreams and goals in life."

"How are you guys staying so calm about this?" Leo asked quietly.

Goldy approached the upset boy, "Who said we're calm? Foxy and Mangle have been struggling all day to keep the kits from crying themselves to exhaustion. We're all deeply worried about your brother and Bonnie, this hasn't been easy for us either."

"R-Really?" Leo asked.

Goldy nodded, "Think of the hell Freddy is putting himself through right now because of the state of his best friend. He's going to blame himself for what happened, though there was nothing he could do. We don't have a chance to say goodbye to Bonnie before he leaves, that room is locked. We know you climb through the vents to get in there, and Bon can just phase through the walls."

Leo slightly jumped realizing that the bots knew how he snuck into some places of the building. However, none of them seemed upset nor blamed him for his actions. Instead Goldy decided to pass on a few words to the boy upon seeing Jeremy and Mike head for the car, "Leo, you should go with them. You have a chance to say a few parting words, we don't."

"What if I get upset again?" Leo asked unsure.

Toy Freddy walked by and turned to the boy, "You're allowed to be, Leo. That's your older brother, I'm with the others you should go with them to the airport."

"A-Alright….I…I think I can do it." Leo tried to reassure himself.

Mari patted the child's head, "Good, and in case you start to worry take these."

Leo watched as Mari pulled down the two plushes Leo had created of the puppet and Goldy. Mari placed them in the boys arms and set him on his way to join his father and brother. Goldy didn't fail to notice a small stream of oil slide from one of the holes in their mask. The gold colored bear pulled the puppet to them and started to hum softly as a way to soothe their nerves. Everyone was on edge because of today, two of their own family members would be leaving for quite a bit of time. Before Bon could escape back to the receiving room Toy Freddy quickly cut off his route and pulled his friend to another part of the building. He claimed that he felt like he failed Bon so many times before, but this time he vowed not to.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to" Jeremy gently spoke to Leo while Mike got in the passenger seat.

Leo shook his head, "I don't want to, but I should….T-That's what family does, right?"

"That's right, but we don't want you to be upset either."

"Too late for that" Leo chuckled sadly, "But I should see him off too, t-that is my big brother after all."

Jeremy smiled and pulled Leo into a hug, "They gave you a pep talk didn't they?"

Leo nodded against the man's shoulder, "They did. Did it work?"

"I would say that it did" Jeremy responded softly, "Alright get in the back. Once we see Mike off we'll grab something for dinner and come home."

"Okay." Leo responded and climbed into the back seat.

Jeremy gave a faint sigh, though he hadn't raised the two from birth as far as he was concerned they were his boys through and through. The day had been hard on him too, it would be difficult to adjust to Mike not being around. Since the events that happened with the one rival company he had come to rely on Mike when it came to some things. The boy had no problem with occasionally helping mediate between staff and upset parents, and on occasion he and Foxy would do a small act together where they would sword fight. With Mike gone the place would feel a little emptier, though with Bonnie leaving as well it was going to be much worse. With the long drive ahead he decided to spend the few precious hours remaining with his children, while he hoped somehow the bots could find a way to comfort one another. He was made aware a few days ago that since Bonnie would be out of commission for a while a replacement would be sent.

Great, another thing to add to a long list of insecurities amongst the bots. From what Jeremy had read this replacement had come from a failed franchise that tried to mimic Bonnie and his toy counterpart, but failed miserably. The place didn't even last a month; they were sued for copyright infringement among many other things. The bots had been sold at auction and from the records it seemed like only two from that long lost franchise remained.

"Dad, you okay?" Mike asked looking a little worried.

Jeremy shrugged, "Just worried about how the others will take the replacement bot that we'll have until Bonnie's back."

"You think they're nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be if one of your own was being "replaced" for a short time? It's hard enough on Bon right now, but I can't imagine what's going to happen with a new bot filling in his brother's place."

"True, he's come a long way but he's still pretty fragile in that department." Mike admitted, "Then again he's not the only one."

Jeremy looked through the rearview mirror and noticed that Leo had fallen asleep in the back seat. The boy looked relatively at peace, but kept a death grip on the two stuffed versions of Mari and Goldy. Part of the manger could only hope that somehow the two mysterious bots had given the boy the strength he needed to get through the day. Hitting a bump on the road both older males nearly froze upon hearing the haunting melody that they had known Bonnie to play. Mike turned around and noticed that in one of Leo's coat pockets sat the very music box that Bon held dear to him.

"Dad, he has Bon's music box." Mike spoke quietly.

Jeremy let out a faint sigh, "Leave it to that one, to put everyone else before himself still."

"It is a soothing melody" Mike admitted, "How much longer until we're there?"

"We've got about half an hour still." Jeremy spoke and returned his attention to the road.

Mike gave a faint sigh and despite not wanting to woke Leo up and decided to spend that last half hour with the brother he had gone through so much for. The boy was still groggy, but was still fully aware of what was going on around him.

He had fallen asleep.

They were almost to the airport.

He wouldn't have much more time with his brother.

"M-Mike…you'll come back home, right?" Leo asked quietly.

Mike nodded and pulled his little brother close to him, "Of course I will. Leo I'm not going to be in combat, you don't have to worry about that."

"I know" Leo sniffed, "But I don't like the fact that you're going to be so far away!"

"It'll be okay, whenever I get the chance you know I'll call. When we have leave I'll come right back home." Mike tried to ease his little brother's nerves.

"Promise?" Leo asked.

Mike nodded, "I promise, from one brother to another."

Leo smiled and nodded faintly, he could finally understand why the others had pressed him to go. However, time felt like it moved too fast and before long it was time for the small family to part ways for awhile. Mike grabbed his bags and gave Jeremy a hug and thanked him once more for everything. Next he hugged Leo and rubbed the small boy's back as he tried to calm him down.

"Hey Leo." Mike spoke quietly.

Leo sighed, "Yes?"

"Want to know something?"

"What is it?"

Mike grinned as he got back up, "Master Chief is still better then Doomguy!"

"Is not!" Leo scowled as Mike started to gather with the rest of his unit.

Jeremy smiled faintly and pulled Leo to him, "I agree with you there kid. No one can beat the ORIGINAL space marine."

Mike tried to look offended, "Not you too!"

"What can I say?" Jeremy grinned, "Besides see you in a few months."

The oldest of Jeremy's sons nodded, "See you in a few months. Dad, make sure you tell "mom" and everyone else I'll miss them."

Jeremy nodded and stayed with Leo until Mike and his unit boarded their plane. He was surprised on how well Leo had composed himself, and quite frankly he was proud. Before long the remaining two of the family were on their way home listening to some of the first DOOM's soundtrack. Leo was rather surprised to see this side of his father, perhaps they did have something in common? As they pulled into the driveway that lead to their apartment in the building they noticed that the truck had arrived to pick up Bonnie. It was a little odd for them to be there at 10 P.M., but the sooner Bonnie could be repaired the better.

"They're already leaving." Leo blinked as the truck started to leave.

Jeremy frowned, "Until the replacement shows up I'm not sure if we should keep Bon on stage or let him do what will help him feel comfortable."

Quickly the two hurried into the building and noticed that the Toy Freddy and Bon were missing from the show stage. Springy poked her head through the doorway that lead to the main hall, "If you're looking for Fred and Bon they're in the receiving room. I…I let Fred in so he could help cheer Bon up."

Jeremy nodded, "Thank you Springy."

=End=


	2. Repairs

Repairs

A/N: It seems I'm at it again. As usual I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, and that's about it for this one? Oh Cards Against Humanity belong to their respective owners. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Toy Freddy found himself in a rather difficult position at the moment. Springy had let him into the receiving room after the company had shown up and removed Bonnie from the building. He was now trying to find a way to get some damage control done before Bon became completely unstable and most likely hurt himself or someone else. He knew the earlier signs of Bon not showing any emotion meant as soon as he was alone he would come unhinged.

"Fred, you shouldn't stand her up she'll be upset!" Bon tried to protest the toy bear's presence once more.

Toy Freddy shook his head, "Not happening, you need me more right now."

"A woman scorned isn't good though! She'll make your life a living hell!" Bon shot back.

Fred shrugged and sat next to his friend, "Not as much of a hell as seeing you distressed. I wish I could just do something, but…I've never been exactly great at the whole cheering up department."

"You've gotten better at it truthfully" Bon admitted and looked around the room.

Fred followed the rabbits gaze and noticed just how different this room felt from the rest of the building. It was always so cold, and full of boxes that were either coming and going from the pizzeria or to different places. Since Larry's closed down Fazbear's became a distribution hub for several other places. Their usual shipments could range anywhere from food ingredients to bots that were being sent to their new homes. Fred truthfully hated the room, it was devoid of everything that made Fazbaer's what it was. Fun, safe, full of happiness which represented Fred well, but this room it was cold, dangerous, and carried a heavy feeling which matched Bon perfectly at the moment.

Freddy was at a loss though, how could he comfort someone who had been through so much when he had been through so little? As he continued to think silence consumed the room that they sat in, but Bon didn't seem to mind in reality. Sometimes even just silence between friends was enough to help someone feel better. The rabbit's attention turned to what sounded like someone climbing through the vent, and he was sure on who it was. Fred turned around and noticed that Leo had climbed through the vent to get into the room once more, why didn't he just ask for the key?

"Hey Leo" Fred spoke quietly.

Leo nodded and sat down next to the two bots taking something out of his coat pocket, "Thanks Bon, this actually helped more than you realized."

Toy Freddy raised an eye-brow, "You actually parted with-"

"He needed it more than I did" Bon responded gently, "I'm glad it helped Leo were you able to say goodbye?"

Leo nodded, "Did you?"

Fred could have sworn he saw a mischievous glint reflecting in Bon's eyes, "Bon don't tell me that you!"

"Of course not! I wouldn't even activate Spingtrap in that kind of shape! However, I was able to at least say goodbye in my own way" Bon admitted, "It was like how I first talked to you when I made myself known back at the other building."

"So you essentially entered his circuits and talked to him that way." Fred mused, "Impressive."

"See, I know how to do a few tricks." Bon shot back.

Leo started to laugh, "But you refuse to be part of a magic act!"

"I will not allow myself to be pulled from a hat" Bon scowled and crossed his arms, "Though my brother did warn me of something."

"What was it, and should we tell the others about it?" Fred asked.

Bon thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, we should tell Freddy and the others. Come on Leo you're coming out with us instead of taking the vent."

Leo was about to protest but the two plastic cased bots managed to grab him quicker than he first thought possible. Soon enough he found himself dragged back out into the main room and noticed that everyone was gathered around playing a few card games. Crackers was the first to notice the trio and started to alert the others, "Found them!"

Freddy turned around and looked at the three, "About time you joined us. Bon, how are you feeling?"

"As well as I am going to be with my brother not here. However, he did leave a warning before he left." Bon spoke sounding more confident in himself.

Everyone seemed to take an interest in these words and Mari got up, "What was it?"

"The new bot that they're going to have his replacement, he had overheard that she was from a failed franchise. He then proceeded to threaten that if I became too depressed he would reactivate himself, and personally come back to kick my ass." Bon responded.

Freddy started to laugh, "Yep, that's our Bonnie alright. So we could be dealing with a bot who has anger issues directed at us. That's nothing new. Did he happen to hear what kind of model she was?"

"Rabbit, a hybrid between the restored and toy models" Jeremy spoke setting his hand of cards down, "I don't know too much about her except she was only in use for a month, and only one other bot from her line exists."

Mari tapped their chin, "So we really don't know much at all."

"Maybe Bon will finally get himself a- Oww!" Foxy jolted as Mangle slapped him upside the head.

Bon chuckled, "Thanks Mangle."

"No problem!" the white vixen replied happily causing the kits to snicker.

Leo smiled faintly and took a seat in between Jeremy and Goldy, "I hope she's nice at least."

"We won't know until she arrives" Chica responded gently, "I do hope the kids come back at some point though!"

Freddy rubbed Chica's back, "Last time they called they were in Canada, trust me they could be in worse places."

"That doesn't help!" Chica cried, "I want my babies back!"

"So what are you guys playing?" Bon asked looking at the cards.

Jeremy yawned a little, "Cards Against Humanity, you guys want to join?"

"Really?" Leo asked.

Jeremy shrugged, "I let you play worse things."

"True" Leo responded and drew seven cards.

Bon and Fred shrugged and decided to join the group taking places at the table. Before long the building had erupted into laughter as some of the most bizarre card selections had come to light. Toy Chica fell from her seat as she started to read some of the things the others had come up with. Fred chuckled and continued to read for her while she was still laughing. It turned out Mari won the hand and merely shrugged when everyone turned to them looking slightly mortified.

Jeremy was the judge next round and it was classic, "For my next trick I will pull blank from blank!"

Everyone quickly came up with two cards and waited to see what would happen. Jeremy looked through and read each one aloud and died as he came to the winner, "For my next trick I will pull Batman! Out of Dead Parents…. Okay which one of you was it?"

Springy timidly rose her hand, "It was me."

Mangle chuckled, "Who knew. Foxy look at the time we should get the kits to bed."

"Aye, it's that time already." Foxy agreed and swooped the kits up in his arms, "Thanks for letting us play a few hands!"

"Anytime!" Freddy chuckled as the mechanical fox family wondered off, "I think that's enough for now."

Everyone else nodded and soon disbanded to follow whatever took their interest. Toy Freddy quickly parted with Toy Chica to another room while many of the other "couples" did the same. Jeremy and Leo had started to make their way back for the apartment and Bon sighed trying to figure out what he would want to do. Everyone had wondered off to do something, but him. Sighing he returned to the show stage and decided to do the one thing he hadn't done in some time, sleep. As one slept the others continued to go about their planned nights, though Toy Freddy wasn't really enjoying the night.

"Come on Fred, what's wrong?" Toy Chica finally asked not able to ignore it any longer.

The toy bear sighed, "He needs us right now Chic, and we totally abandoned him!"

"He looked like he was fine" Toy Chica responded.

Toy Freddy groaned, "You don't know how to read him like I do! He can act like he's fine with no problem!"

"If you're so worried why don't you just go spend time with him then!" Toy Chica snapped.

Toy Freddy sighed and shook his head, "No, we had already made plans for this. I just wish that you could see what I do Chic. Remember he did give up his life for YOU."

Toy Chica fell silent she had lost all points to argue on, her beloved was right. Despite everything that happened, and how badly she had hurt the toy rabbit he still continued to care enough to pay the ultimate price for their freedom. At least Toy Freddy cared enough to watch over Bon, the Balloon Children did on occasion when they weren't swarmed, Mangle would have as well but she had her own family to look out for. Bon had given her so much, but she had done so little to actually return the favor. Now she felt like a horrible friend, no wonder he had such a hard time actually being able to talk to her or anything else.

"Fred, am I good bot?" Toy Chica asked quietly.

Toy Freddy pulled her close, "Of course you are…. Like the rest of us though sometimes you even lose sight of what's important. Let's just try and enjoy the rest of our night, okay? Knowing Bon he's probably decided to go to sleep since he hasn't in only who knows how long."

Toy Chica nodded and wiped her eyes some, "I need to start trying to repair the damage that I've done. After all that's happened the one thing I never truly did was apologize to him."

"I know you will when the time's right" Fred sighed gently and played with the three feathers that made up the chicken's "hair".

The rest of the building remained silent, even in the emptier apartment both Leo and Jeremy were fast asleep trying to find some peace in the dark soothing embrace of their dreams. Though Leo was dreading tomorrow, it would be the last time he saw his few good friends before they moved to another town. He was starting to feel desperate and alone, everyone he cared for was leaving him. First it was Mike, now his friends, who would be next? Would it be his father, or what if something happened and they had to sell the building and everyone inside? Those thoughts alone scared the young boy to where he jolted from his sleep visibly shaken and trembling. However, his nearly silent movements didn't go unnoticed. Before long Bon appeared in his room as his shadow form and sat next to the troubled youth, "Leo, calm down it's alright."

"I'm afraid…. afraid that everyone is going to leave!" Leo confessed.

Bon frowned and wound his music box and set it on Leo's bed stand, "None of us are going to leave you Leo. We'll always find a way back to our family, regardless of what happens."

Leo found some comfort in the rabbit's words, "Bon, how do you do it? How do you stay so happy when the world around you is falling apart?"

"I may look calm on the outside, but on the inside I'm a wreck. I can't shake this bad feeling that we're going to be in store for something worse than Springtrap."

"I never thought I would hear those words" Leo uttered rather surprised.

Bon nodded and tucked the boy back into bed and left his music box at the boy's side to calm him down. Bonnie had left it for him so he felt safe and secure, but right now someone needed that feeling of security more than he did. He phased back to the show stage and returned to his spot and started to fall asleep once more. He had gotten Leo settled down, but from the faint sounds he heard there were a few more upset entities in the building. However, each one of them had someone to comfort them. Chica was currently on the phone with her two children, and Toy Freddy was doing all he could to comfort Toy Chica who seemed to feel guilty of something. Feeling something behind him he looked around and noticed the spirits of the departed children had come to visit.

"You're all alone!" the child that formerly haunted Chica spoke.

Bon nodded and patted the girls head, "I don't mind though, I'm used to it."

The spirits didn't seem too happy with this answer though, but given the time they told the rabbit they would return to play with him eventually. Bon gave a faint sigh of relief and finally went back to sleep, the place would be opening in a few hours. What had him confused though was why everyone kept fretting over him.

He wasn't some frail porcelain doll that would shatter with just a small breeze. True he felt like a mess, and wished somehow his broken "heart" could be repaired, but there was nothing to be done. He just needed to get through Bonnie's repair time, and try to get along with this "replacement" he had heard about.

After all, how hard could it be to get along with another rabbit?

=End=


	3. A Storm is Coming

A Storm is Coming

A/N: So after spending most of the day playing Sister Location….I really really doubt I will be sleeping tonight (mostly due to aggravation) so will probably update this and a few other things. As always I only own Leo, Crackers, the kits, and this time Spike will be making an appearance. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Morning came too quickly for Leo as he groaned at his blaring alarm. It was another typical Friday, but this one was going to be worse than the others. It would be the last day that he would see his few good friends before they moved out of state. The news had come as a shock when they had told him. That whole night after he came home he found himself sobbing in Bonnie's fabric covered body as Bon tried to calm him down. He still couldn't figure out why rabbits were so calming, and how those two had the time to manage everything else and help him. As the boy started to drag on with his day Jeremy was already working with the animatronics on the day's planned events.

"How many parties today?" Chica asked nearly losing her lower jaw.

Jeremy groaned, "Six of them, I know this is a lot of stress on you guys. I tried to get Larry and Vara back from loan, but the other place essentially told me to go to hell."

"Did you tell him you were already there?" Foxy asked causing Mangle to jab him in the side.

Freddy sighed and sipped at his coffee, "Then we're going to have to spit up into two groups. For three of the parties the toys will manage, and we'll manage the other three."

"Freddy, we don't have a full band though." Chica pointed out.

Freddy was about to say something but Bon gently raised his hand, "I don't mind working doubles."

Chica pulled the toy rabbit into a hug, "You don't need to wear yourself out thought sweetie."

"I'll be fine" Bon admitted, "I finally got to sleep after several months of not being able to. I should be well enough to manage playing for six parties."

Freddy looked at the rabbit, "I can't tell if you're trying to keep yourself busy or think that you're actually up for the task. Either way if I feel like you need to go rest I WILL make you rest regardless if you want to or not."

"I get it I get it" the rabbit responded and left to make sure he would be up to actually performing for both shifts.

Toy Freddy sighed and turned to Goldy and Mari, "Do we even know where he went?"

"You mean Bonnie?" Goldy asked.

Mari nodded, "He was sent to where Spike now resides and helps rebuild bots."

"That's a relief" Toy Chica sounded relieved.

Everyone nodded thankful that the family of Spike's creator wanted him back to honor their deceased child. Since then Spike had turned their business around from being a chop shop to a reputable animatronic repair business. He had told Freddy and the others if they ever needed anything he'd be happy to help. There was no other bot that the others would trust Bonnie to.

While everyone got ready for their long day Bon decided to take a moment just to actually see where his brother was. Slipping into the shadows he focused on who he wanted to find, and soon found himself watching from the shadows as a rather curious looking bot approached the crate his dormant brother was in. This animatronic appeared to represent a monkey, however it was missing its right arm, and the socket was covered by a cap. The monkey flicked its tail in annoyance and took a crow-bar and opened the crate forcefully. Bon watched in horror as the monkey then decided to activate the mutilated rabbit. Just as he tried to jump in to stop what was happening a hand pulled him back. Standing at his side was Shadow Freddy, and the bear wore the same horrified look as Bon.

"So this is the famous and beloved Bonnie the Bunny…. Yeah you don't look all that impressive" the monkey spoke laughing as Bonnie struggled to even retain his basic functions.

"Wrench, what the hell are you doing!?" Spike snapped and threw the monkey away from Bonnie, "I told you not to go anywhere near this one! Why the hell would you even activate someone in a bad shape like that!?"

Spike quickly turned his attention to Bonnie and tried to help the mutilated bot to at least speak, "I'm so sorry about that Bonnie, Wrench is well…an asshole."

Bonnie weakly nodded and even though his voice box was severely damaged he at least uttered one word before it was replaced with static, "Bon."

Spike felt his own circuits freeze at how clearly the rabbit was able to utter his brother's name one last time before losing the ability to speak. Kneeling down once more he managed with a little effort to throw Bonnie's mutilated frame up over his shoulder and take him towards his main work area. Bon still remained frozen in the shadows with Freddy at his side.

"He saw you" Freddy spoke softly.

Bon was still in a daze, "He…. saw me?"

"He always will" Freddy responded softly and picked up Bonnie's discarded bowtie before dragging Bon back to the pizzeria. Without warning he ripped Bon's bowtie off and replaced it with his brothers leaving Bon both confused and shocked. Freddy chuckled and patted Bon's head, "He's always going to be with you regardless."

"Freddy, what aren't you telling me?" Bon asked.

Freddy sighed and smiled faintly, "Well when we rebuilt you after that whole ordeal in the old building Bonnie allowed Rex and Jeremy to use some of his parts."

"He is going to be the death of me" Bon groaned causing Freddy to laugh even more, "He said the same thing about you! So are you ready to go out there and rock?"

Bon scoffed, "I was made ready!"

'That's the Toy Bonnie we all miss…. Don't worry Bonnie, I'll do all that I can for him. Just come back to us in one piece my friend.' Freddy thought as Bon walked towards the main room, almost like was an entirely different bot.

As the animatronics started their day Leo found himself already wanting to escape from school once more. His morning began with the usual bully sessions from the popular kids, and the three kids that had gotten in trouble with him at Freddy's when Springtrap was still a threat.

"Give us your lunch money!" one kid threatened.

Leo blinked, "I don't have any!"

"I said give us your lunch money!" the bully pressed again and threw Leo into the lockers.

Leo didn't even flinch this was normal for him anymore. However, what he didn't expect was one of his friends to intervene when the bully tried to hit him. He watched as his friend Ally grabbed the bully's fist and managed to throw him against the other side of the hallway. She was average height, athletic, and didn't let anyone mess with her friends. Leo had found Ally to be one of his closest friends, he was sad that after today she wouldn't be there anymore.

"Take it back!" Ally snapped and the bully quickly fled as teachers started to gather in the hall.

She turned her attention to Leo and helped him up, "You okay?"

"Not really…" Leo admitted sadly.

Ally frowned, "You look like crap."

"About how I feel too. Apparently I was in such a pathetic state that one of the animatronics visited me last night." Leo admitted as he put his bag in his locker.

"Which one?" Ally asked, she had always been curious about the animatronics at Freddy's, but had never actually had a chance to see them herself. As soon as her family heard about all the tragic events that had happened, she was never allowed to go to Freddy's.

Leo smiled faintly and felt his pocket and realized that he somehow still had possession of Bon's music box, "Toy Bonnie, he'll do whatever he can to make someone happy, even when he's in a lousy mood himself."

"That's the blue one, right?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't meet a sweeter bot in the world. Bon cares about everyone but himself."

Ally sighed, "They're just machines though, he's probably only programmed to be like that."

"Not really" Leo admitted, "I wish I could show you and you could see."

At the ringing of the bell the two went their separate ways and went to their homeroom classes. Leo started his dreaded morning with math, but the only plus side was he had it with Ally's twin brother Mark. Mark was average height, and was often seen as the class clown. Unlike his sister he actually believed Leo about the animatronics being "alive" so to speak. Upon seeing Leo he grinned like a Cheshire cat and nudged him, "What's the matter, too busy looking out for Freddy and the others?"

Leo yawned, "Oh you know it, close your eyes even for a second and then 'Poof' Freddy's in your face!"

"Hahaha! Honestly I'm still envious you get the best housemates ever!" Mark teased.

Leo laughed faintly, "Yeah, let me tell ya they're something. Chica and Toy Chica are really good cooks though. If you have to watch out for anyone though it's Bonnie."

"The teleporting rabbit, right?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, though he's shipped out for repairs right now."

"Did he hit on Chica or something?" Mark asked through announcements.

Leo shook his head, "Nah, part of the lighting structure came down. He got everyone out of the way and got pretty messed up."

"That's horrible" Mark frowned, "We managed to convince our parents to do something for once!"

"What is it?" Leo asked curious.

Mark grinned, "We're allowed to finally go to Freddy's! Kinda like a last hurrah for a trio of friends."

"R-Really!? That's great!" Leo smiled.

Mark nodded, "Got a couch we can crash on?"

"Always" Leo grinned and noticed that the teacher was glaring at them.

The boy felt a small amount of hope as he would at least to get to see his friends for a little longer. He started to wonder about how things were going back at the pizzeria, everyone was going to have a really busy day from what he heard as he left. Six birthday parties, and only one "full" line of animatronics. He was sure that they were managing though, Freddy and the others were resourceful when it came to things like that. As the day dragged on Leo was actually excited to return home and see if he could get Freddy and the others to help him with a small idea. As soon as the last bell rang Leo rushed out of the school and was happy to see that his father had time to come get him today.

"Dad, were you behind Ally and Mark being able to stay the night?" Leo asked as he got in the passenger seat.

Jeremy smiled wryly, "Maybe, why?"

"Thank you!" Leo beamed as he hugged Jeremy's arm.

The manager chuckled and patted the boy on the head, "We also have a HUGE surprise for them. Bon must have been in a good mood today, he suggested that Freddy and everyone else act like they used to and wonder around the building. Giving you, Ally, and Mark a chance to and relive what used to be the normal night for any security guard at Freddy's."

"And Freddy said, yes?" Leo blinked.

Jeremy nodded, "Without hesitation actually!"

"Did Freddy get something or is Chica threatening something?"

"He's doing it for Bon. He's trying to desperately keep Bon occupied so he doesn't think about what happened." Jeremy admitted as they started the drive home.

"Oh wow…" Leo blinked and felt relieved as they made it home.

Jeremy nodded and noticed that something seemed off as soon as they walked into the building. Where was everyone? What was with the sudden feeling of dread that crept up his spine as Leo continued to go on about how excited he was to finally have his friends over. One of the employees walked towards him explaining that the replacement for Bonnie had arrived early, and that all of the animatronics were acting off.

"Off as in how?" Jeremy asked concerned.

The employee looked around a little uneasy, "The puppet's mask shattered, they said it was like a bad omen or something. Spring Bonnie has locked the door to the receiving room, and wouldn't you know it the damn rabbit swallowed the key!"

"Well you know what they said about the spring lock suits" Jeremy sighed, "I'll talk to Springy and see what's gotten into her. Leo, why don't you try and talk to Mari, you are their favorite human child."

Leo nodded and hurried towards the service room and sure enough there was Goldy replacing Mari's mask with the upmost care. The two bots noticed him and motioned for him to come in and shut the door. Leo did so and Mari instantly pulled the boy into a hug, causing Leo to become slightly more alarmed, "Mari? Goldy, what's going on?"

"Ever just get that feeling that something bad is upon us?" Mari asked softly.

Leo nodded, "Ever since Mike and Bonnie left….It's weird not having them around especially Bonnie…He was always able to pick up on the small things and alert us when something was wrong."

Goldy nodded, "Indeed, Freddy told us that Bon decided to go see his brother through the shadows. Freddy was deeply troubled by what he saw. Another animatronic activated Bonnie in his mutilated state. It looked like he was about to attack him until Spike got in the way. It makes us worried about the bot that is sitting in that room. Springy is so paranoid she took the key and swallowed it."

"Do you think she's doing it to protect Bon from the fate she had?" Leo asked as Goldy set him up on the work bench.

"It is possible" Mari tapped their chin and sighed, "Either way I have a bad feeling about this."

"I think we all do, Mari." Goldy stated and looked around the room, "Either way we just need to hold on until Bonnie can come back home to us. I hope for Bon's sake he won't be gone long."

Leo nodded and noticed that Mark was calling, "Hey! When are you guys coming?"

"Sorry Leo, something came up….I feel awful about this, I was really looking forward to finally meeting everyone. Dad's new boss is a lot more demanding than we thought…Don't worry though when summer comes around we'll be back when we visit our grandparents." Mark responded sounding like he was pained to say such words.

Mari and Goldy caught the boy as he apparently just shut down. Mari took the phone and tried to keep themselves calm, "Thank you for letting him know Mark, was it? It seems Leo's collapsed, but we do wish you a safe move and look forward to eventually meeting you."

"W-Who are you? I've never heard your voice before! Where's Leo." Mark demanded, "I swear if you're one of his bullies!"

Mari chuckled their voice growing cold, "I am one of the things that his bullies fear. I am his "mother", or as many know me….The Marionette."

"S-So it's true, you guys can think and move on your own….that is AWESOME!" Mark was now in awe, "Ally, Leo was telling the truth!"

Mari rolled their eyes and handed the phone to Goldy, "Golden Freddy, would you please, dear?"

The two teens on the other end felt chills run down their spine as the line was soon occupied by an unusual scream, and then Mari spoke once more, "Please do keep in touch with Leo, the two of you were the only friends he had at the school."

With those words Mari hung up the phone and gently stroked Leo's hair, "Goldy, the storm is finally here."

Goldy nodded and pulled the puppet close to him, "So begins another tragic cycle of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

=End=


	4. Chrissy and Wrench

Chrissy and Wrench

A/N: So here we go again, the new menace of this "storm" is about to be revealed! I only own this new character, Leo, the kits, Crackers, and that's about it. There are mentions of characters belonging to BewtichingMayham, AMangledMisfit, and Wes27. As always everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy?

Everyone eyed at the crate nervously, after some coaxing Jeremy had managed to retrieve the key from Springy to the receiving room. She explained why she had done it though, and was actually quite tearful which caused Fredbear to become concerned that her joints would lock up again, it was starting to happen a lot more.

"I took the key to protect Bon! No one deserves to feel like they're being replaced like that!" Springy cried as oil slid down her muzzle.

Fredbear pulled the worn out bot to him and tried to soothe her nerves, "Srpingy, it's okay we know why you did it. I know you want to protect them."

"They don't deserve to bear that part of my legacy." Springy sniffed as she tried to pull herself together, "L-Let's go see what they sent.."

Back to reality Jeremy sighed and got ready to open the crate and noticed that everyone looked on edge, especially the two remaining rabbits. He didn't want to allow another bot to attempt to take Bonnie's place, but when he bought the building and everyone in it he still had to abide by some of the company's rules. Taking his crowbar he started to open the crate and could feel as the tension started to grow. With one final pull he revealed the bot that was packed away inside.

The rabbit in the crate looked like it had the body style of the toy models, but was covered in a fabric suit unlike the plastic casing of the toy line. Her main color was what looked to be like a faded tea rose shade, not quite red but not quite pink either. She had a stripe running down her face which appeared to be a light ashen lavender, which matched the insides of her ears and stomach. Jeremy looked at the others, the pain evident in his eyes, he didn't want to do this either. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and proceeded to activate the new bot. Instantly the rabbit's eyes fluttered open and her aqua eyes opened and she started to look around.

"It's nice to meet everyone, my name is Chrissy! I look forward to working with all of you!" the animatronic rabbit smiled trying to play innocent.

However, there was something in her voice that sent shivers down Bon's circuits even more so when the rabbit took his hands in hers and whispered something quietly, "I can't wait to get to know you, Toy Bonnie."

Springy wasn't blind to these words and felt like her worst fears were already coming true. Everyone looked shocked as the yellow rabbit turned around and made her way back for the room she shared with Fredbear. It was like her end all over again, a new model is brought in, children fall for said model, the original gets cast aside and forgotten. Fredbear quickly chased after her while Freddy despite his wishes welcomed Chrissy to the buiding.

"We're glad to have you with us, Chrissy. I assume you already know everyone?" Freddy asked.

Chirssy nodded, "What's with the older rabbit though? Did I do something?"

"She just isn't too fond of some things, if you know all of us then you should know about what happened to her." Bon spoke and made his way towards the show stage. He wasn't surprised to hear Toy Freddy coming after him, "Fred, I'm fine."

"And I'm Springtrap. Come on we're having a serious talk about this." Fred sighed and pulled Bonnie down the stairwell towards the basement.

"Why down here?" Bon blinked looking around.

Fred shrugged, "Harder for anyone to hear if they're trying to listen. What did she say, it's like you could physically see your circuits just freeze up."

"I don't trust her Freddy. Her happiness and innocence seems faked, or maybe I'm just not too trusting of the world around me anymore." Bon admitted.

Fred placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I wouldn't blame you for that, you've been through Hell and back numerous times. Come on we should get back; we'll never hear the end of it if we don't attempt to play nice."

Bon nodded and followed Freddy back upstairs and instantly noticed that Chrissy had become fast friends with Chica, Toy Chica, and even Faye. However, Mangle didn't seem to want anything to do with Chrissy and kept her distance, but continued to watch over her kit like a hawk. Even Foxy took notice of this and tried to talk to Mangle about it, but the vixen just glared at him and continued to watch Faye from a distance.

"She doesn't trust the new bot" Crackers landed on Foxy's shoulder.

Foxy sighed, "Any idea why?"

"Mangle said it almost felt like a female version of _him_. That's enough reason if you ask me." Crackers responded.

Foxy felt his circuits run cold at the mention of Springtrap, "I suppose you're right there. I don't blame her for being warry then, perhaps I should keep my guard up as well."

"Would be recommended" Mangle spoke softly, "Why did this have to happen, why did we have to lose Bonnie?"

"I wish I knew dear" Foxy sighed and pulled Mangle to him, "But we better watch what's going on around us. I get the feeling that things could start to turn from bad to worse."

Meanwhile Chrissy continued to talk with the other female bots while silently analyzing what made them tick, and what she could do to get them onto her side. The sooner she could get them to forget about Toy Bonnie, the better in her book. From what she could gather Toy Chica used to be close to the rabbit, perhaps a one-sided attraction? Chica however seemed to be close to everyone, and spent more time talking about her bastard children than anything else. Quite frankly she could care less about all the things about the pizzeria, she only had one thing on her mind.

"Chrissy, do you like Bon or something?" Toy Chica asked taking notice of the female rabbit's constant staring.

Chrissy smiled wryly, "Why yes, yes I do."

"That's great!" Toy Chica hugged the female rabbit, "We've been trying to find a girlfriend for Bon since 87!"

Freddy and Bon looked to one another and rolled their eyes, of course Chica would start off with that. Toy Freddy wouldn't admit it, but he felt like he was starting to lose the chicken that he loved to someone who seemed to be more egocentric and only focused on her own reputation. He was trying to figure out what had started to cause this, it was troubling him.

"I know we should go on a double date!" Toy Chica spoke happily ignoring the fact that Bon was starting to look more uncomfortable with each second.

Fred was quick to act though, "Chic, slow down she just got here, and we don't even know if Bon's interested."

"Of course he is!" Toy Chica snapped and pointed to Bon, "Aren't you?!"

Bon was willing to look for any escape, and was relieved when Mangle called for him from the cove. The rabbit gave an internal sigh of relief and hurried towards Pirate's Cove only to be pulled into a supportive hug by Mangle, "Thank you, Mangle."

"Anytime, you know that. I can't figure out for the life of me what's gotten into Toy Chica to start acting like that." Mangle admitted, "Watch, she'll storm over here and demand that we let you go back with her."

"You're not going to let her are you?" Bon asked.

Foxy chuckled his endoskeleton eyes revealed, "Lad, we're pirates, we don't give up our treasure even if it means death."

"Glad to know I have such great friends" Bon chuckled and watched as Mangle stormed out to confront Chica, "Foxy, she's on edge isn't she?"

Foxy nodded, "She said that our new "friend" reminds her of _him_. I agree though she does have that certain vibe to her."

"Do you think the others can sense it?" Bon asked quietly.

Before Foxy could respond Goldy and Mari appeared before them nodding, "We can sense it too. Whatever her goal is, it's dark and menacing…. We're not detecting harm to children, but instead she's seeking something about the company…about us."

"It's probably me" Bon spoke sadly, "Think about it her company was shut down and they tried to mirror the image of me and my brother!"

"You may be onto something, Bon" Mari sighed.

What the group of bots didn't know was that Chrissy had been listening the whole time, and she was going to make sure that everyone who stood in her way was removed. Who to start with first though? Chrissy thought about all the bots that she had met so far, and it was obvious who could sense what her intentions were. There was the mysterious black and white animatronic, the golden bear, yellow rabbit, and these two foxes. However, it seemed that she easily had the toy chicken wrapped around her finger, so that was at least one bot she could manipulate to her advantage. What else could she use to gain sway over the others?

Her mind started to think of ideas until he noticed a boy sitting at one of the tables alone, and looked rather depressed about something, 'Great, another spoiled brat who's probably moping because he didn't get his way. Ugh I despise children.'

Despite her own objections she started to approach the boy and sat down next to him, "What's wrong, little boy?"

"Leo." Leo responded.

Chrissy blinked, "Hmm?"

"My name is Leo." Leo responded coldy and looked at the bot, "So you're the one they sent to replace Bonnie."

'If you weren't of some use I would kill you!' Chrissy mentally screamed, but on the outside she remained calm and pleasant, "Replacement is such a cold word, I'm just here filling in until he can return! Either way it's nice to meet you Leo."

"Nice to meet you too" the boy responded indifferently and started to head towards what looked like an apartment in the one wing of the building. Chrissy blinked, there were actually humans living in the building alongside the animatronics? Whatever happened to the old tales of the bots coming to life at night and killing anyone they crossed paths with? Perhaps the times had changed, but either way she was sure that the "killer" instinct was still alive somehow. If not she would figure out how to stage it quickly. She then returned to her task on deciding who to eliminate first to start her long process of destroying Toy Bonnie. She wasn't too worried about Bonnie though, the other bot from her line, Wrench could easily disable the rabbit and ensure he would never be able to perform again. Of course there was the problem of Spike, most likely he would keep Bonnie in a special workshop that no one had access to. Must be one of those nice quirks that comes with being beloved by children everywhere.

As Chrissy continued to watch and plot Wrench continued to try and figure out where Spike had placed Bonnie. It seemed like the canine was warry of him and Chrissy, like he knew that one of the bots carried dark intentions in their circuits. However, Wrench really didn't want to hurt anyone, but after so many years Chrissy had beaten him into submission, and warped him to the point he was terrified to even defy her. He had a lot of respect for the Bonnie line, they had all been through so much. He heard stories of the original Spring Bonnie being a female, but replaced by a male counterpart. The first Bonnie model was nearly destroyed in a fire, but he came back and continued to entertain children until he was left to rot in another location. Then there was the one that Chrissy seemed so hell bent on destroying, Toy Bonnie. As rumors went he was the only bot that tried to stop the murder of five children.

However, he was pulled from his faint admiration upon seeing Spike and decided to ask about the mutilated bot that had come to the shop, "How long do you think it's going to take?"

"I'm going to have to build him from the ground up, his endoskeleton is too damaged to even attempt to fix. Sadly we're looking at a couple of months." Spike wiped some oil from his fur coat, "I feel for Bon, it's gotta be hell to not have his brother there with him."

"You knew them?" Wrench asked.

Spike nodded, "I do, they actually still consider me a Fazbear bot along with Wesley, Mervin, Rose, Bubbles, Larry, and Vara."

"That's a lot of bots." Wrench blinked.

Spike nodded, "A lot of us were at a failing place before we were taken in. Except for Wesley and Larry, they were designed and produced by the company."

Wrench nodded, he would have a lot to report to Chrissy when she would call and demand updates. There would be the usual name callings of useless, a waste of bolts, and the oh so wonderful obsolete garbage. Hearing the phone ring his circuits and servos froze. He had internally cheered when Chrissy was shipped out, however he really didn't want to wish the psychopathic rabbit on anyone.

Especially a group of bots that had been through so much.

As the monkey reached for the phone he had one final thought.

 _I wouldn't wish that Hell on anyone, especially Fazbear himself._

=End=


	5. Regain What Is Lost

Regain What Is Lost

A/N: Hello everyone! After making it to Night 3 in Sister Location I have come to the conclusion that I am not trusting ANYONE. It's also given me a few ideas on some things to implement here as well. I normally don't do this, but I am giving everyone a warning. This chapter could be seen as darker than the others so far, and I will continue to put warnings as I see fit. As usual I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, Chrissy, Spike, and Wrench. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

It had been three days since Chrissy had arrived at the building, three agonizing days of Toy Freddy watching his two closest friends change. Bon was becoming much more skittish, and would hide in the shadows whenever given the chance. Then there was Toy Chica, she was becoming a completely different bot. She started to ditch her duties leaving Chica struggling to keep up with everything. He tried to confront her about it, but instead the toy chicken would just shrug and walk away trying to find Chrissy so they could hang out. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he noticed that even Freddy had a look of concern.

"I'm losing her, what do I do?" Toy Freddy sounded disheartened, "I know she needs me, but right now Bon needs me more. He's been such a mess with Bonnie gone…this new bot has him entirely on edge."

"I'm glad you noticed as well" Freddy spoke quietly, "I will tend to Bon for the time being, try and get Toy Chica back to her senses. I'm proud of you, you've been handling this quite well."

"I owe it to Bon, he's been there for me through everything and what have I done in return? Nothing!"

"You're being too hard on yourself. Then again I have no room to speak." Freddy admitted sighing softly.

Toy Freddy nodded and looked towards where Toy Chica had walked off to. Knowing that Freddy would take care of Bon for that long he could focus on what needed to be done. As the "leader" of the toy models he was expected to keep them in line, and ensure they did their duties as expected. Bon despite being the nervous wreck that he was, he continued to do what was expected of him. This included performing, and helping keep children where they should be. Of course later at night he would make sure that the games were running, and everyone was still able to move with ease. Toy Chica didn't have that many things to keep track of, just help with getting the kitchen and pizza dough ready, order supplies, and make sure the menus were up to date. Chica on the other hand managed supply management, food safety, and checked expiration dates on everything in the kitchen each day. She was losing more time by having to pick up her toy counterparts jobs as well. Toy Freddy let out a faint sigh as he finally found his beloved, "Chic, we need to talk."

Toy Chica turned around, "What is it?"

"The way you've been acting, it's completely unlike you!" Toy Freddy started and could already see that Chica was getting angry.

"I'm not some stupid bot that was built for food service! I was built to entertain!" Toy Chica snapped.

That was the final straw, Toy Freddy pulled the one card that he hated to use, "You're really putting Bon's sacrifice to good use right now that's for sure!"

As the two continued to verbally attack one another Bon remained resting in the shadows wincing as his two friends tore one another apart. He sensed two more with him though and finally opened his eyes to see Shadow Freddy, and Fredbear. Freddy knelt down to the rabbit's level, "You've been hiding a lot more, what's wrong?"

"It's that new bot, there's something about her that I don't like….it's like she's plotting something and I don't know what it is." Bon admitted and cringed as he heard Toy Chica throw Toy Freddy into a wall, "They're going to kill each other at this rate! I'm with Fred though something is wrong with her, it was bad at first, but the more she hangs out with Chrissy the worse it becomes."

Meanwhile Fredbear phased into the room and watched in the shadows as Toy Chica tried to rip Toy Freddy's arms off, "I don't care what that rabbit did! He was stupid enough to risk everything for something that would never be returned!"

At those words the whole room was suddenly darkened and Bon emerged from the floor and pushed Toy Chica away from Fred. Toy Freddy looked rather surprised to see his friend appear so quickly, and to even show any form of aggression towards someone else, especially Chic. Bon offered his hand which Toy Freddy gladly took and was pulled back up onto his feet, "Bon, thank you….what is this?"

"Something I've been learning to do. It seems that we shadows are capable of a lot more than we first thought." Bon admitted and closed his eyes, "I will create an exit for you, trust me you do not want to be here. Freddy is very angry and wants to teach her a lesson. However, to make it fully work all three of us have to be part of it."

"No, I'll stay….I actually want to see for myself." Toy Freddy admitted.

The toy bear could have sworn he saw a look of remorse in the eyes of his friend, disdain in Fredbear's and pure anger in Freddy's eyes. Shadow Freddy grabbed Toy Chica by her throat and picked her up, "You have a lot of nerve. Remember when we first took you in? How I told you that if you ever did ANYTHING to insult his sacrifice you would regret it?"

Toy Chica's eyes widened in fear when her vision suddenly changed, it was like she wasn't in her own body. Toy Freddy watched as the surroundings around him changed to the view of someone else, like he was watching from that point of view. His circuits froze when he realized that he was looking through Bon's memories of what had happened. The first scene was when Bon had come across Toy Chica and Freddy when he was finally going to confess his feelings. Toy Chica grasped her chest and tried to ignore the unbearable pain that seemed to be filling her entire being. Her censors and circuits screamed, but she couldn't do anything.

"Bon, what's happening?" Toy Freddy asked sounding concerned.

Bon sighed softly, "She's reliving through all the pain I experienced."

"How?"

"Each one of us has a function in this whole ordeal. I'm the one who's providing the memories she's experiencing, Fredbear is keeping this together, and Freddy his anger is essentially the fuel to keep this going." Bon spoke quietly, "The next one won't be pretty."

Toy Freddy was about to ask what Bon meant until he realized that things had changed from the pizzeria to the warehouse. Toy Chica looked around in panic trying to figure out what was happening to her. She just watched her body run towards the darkness with the others, why was she seeing things from this point of view? Things quickly changed as she looked up to a man standing over her with a sledgehammer in his hands. However, apparently another human had one as well and she felt a sharp intense pain in the back of her head. Grasping at it she fell to her knees crying in sheer agony as the pain became unbearable.

"M-Make it stop!" She pleaded.

Freddy remained unamused and continued her suffering, she had gone through the physical parts of Bon's pain. Now it came for the next part, psychological. The three shadows returned the room to darkness and Bon motioned for Freddy to sit down and remain calm, they were still in a controlled environment. However, the toy bear was about to become alarmed as Springtrap appeared to phase into the room. How was the cursed machine still in existence!? They had destroyed him, the children's anger dragged him to a nightmare where he would never escape. How was he now standing in this very room!? He noticed that Bon remained still and kept his eyes closed as did the other two shadows.

Springtrap looked around the room and focused on Toy Chica and knocked her to the ground, "You, no one cares about you. Not your friends, your family, no one will come to your aid!"

"F-Freddy!" Toy Chica called weakly.

Toy Freddy wanted to rush to her side, but found himself frozen to the ground. Bon turned and faced him remorse once showing again, "I know you want to go to her, but if you do it'll break this room. It'll grow weaker the more Freddy calms down."

"But Springtrap-"

"An illusion" Fredbear spoke, "A physical manifestation of Bon's torment that the bastard instilled."

Freddy watched as Toy Chica was torn apart by the manifestation of the torment Springtrap inflicted on Bon. She was called numerous names from garbage, obsolete, worthless, unloved. Toy Freddy notice that Bon physically winced as Springtrap uttered, "You're not even the real Toy Bonnie."

Toy Chica pulled her legs to her chest and sat there crying as Springtrap's assaults continued. However, the manifestation laughed and forced her to look up as the surroundings changed once more to the pizzeria being on fire, and before her was everyone she cared for. However, standing among the flames holding an oil covered crowbar was her. Was she the one that had done all of this? Toy Freddy watched as his beloved recoiled in fear upon seeing everyone she cared for dead.

Where had a nightmare like this come from?

Then it hit him, Freddy.

Freddy had mentioned a nightmare like this where everyone had been killed. That Bonnie died in his arms, and he fought off Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. All he could do was hope that it would be over soon. Just as Toy Chica collapsed the room returned to normal and the collapsed bird was caught by Fredbear. Toy Freddy still looked mortified and gently stroked her cheek, "Will….will she be okay?"

"All of that will have caused a system restart. Whatever bug caused that should be gone" Fredbear spoke.

Toy Freddy nodded and turned to Bon worried, "Are you okay?"

Bon nodded, "I'm more worried about you, you look like you had seen a ghost."

"It's just to see all of that, to hear everything….To see what Freddy saw." Toy Freddy was at a loss of words.

Bon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry. You were there when I needed you most. Let's get Chica to somewhere she can rest."

Toy Freddy nodded and both Freddy and Fredbear returned to the shadows. They had a few concerns about Chrissy and decided to monitor what she was talking about. From the sounds of it she was in a call with another place, and the bot on the other end sounded terrified of her.

"I-I can't get to him! He's sealed off" Wrench spoke trembling.

Chrissy was furious, "I give you ONE job and you manage to screw that up! I swear when I'm done with the rabbit here I am going to make your pay for your insolence!"

Freddy and Fredbear returned to one of the rooms and took their original forms, both were truly mortified by what they heard. Freddy now had the crucial role to try and act like they knew nothing, but also ensure that no harm came to any of his family. Upon noticing the time it would be close to when Leo would come home from school. Quickly he returned to the main room to greet the boy and felt his circuits sink upon finding the boy limping into the building, bloody, bruised, and in tears. If Mari saw him in this state before Freddy could do something heads, and quite possibly limbs were going to roll.

"Leo what happened?" Freddy spoke gently.

Leo just buried his face into the large bear's suit, "I don't ever want to go back there again!"

Before Freddy could press for more info just about everyone rushed to the entrance upon hearing Leo's upset voice. The Balloon Children offered him a balloon, which he took and weakly thanked them. Chica pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, Springy hummed softly doing what she could to help. Faye and Morgan looked at Leo puzzled on why he seemed upset, while their parents had left to retrieve Jeremy, Mari, and Goldy from a small meeting they were having.

"Uhhh Jeremy" Foxy poked his head in one side of the door, Mangle poked her head from the other side, "You need to come here. Leo's covered in blood and limping."

Instantly Jeremy ran out of the room with the four bots right behind him. While they fretted over Leo Toy Freddy remained in one of the rooms with Toy Chica as she started to come around once more.

"F-Freddy? I-Is that?" she asked weakly.

Toy Freddy took her hand, "It's me….how are you feeling?"

"Better I think? I….I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"Not that I know of. It sounds like something is going on out in the main room. We should go." Toy Freddy spoke helping Toy Chica up.

The toy chicken nodded and followed behind her beloved bear feeling like something about her had changed. She felt like herself again, like the air of arrogance and ego had been wiped away from her circuits. When she finally saw why everyone was gathered she felt horrible.

Who could be cruel to someone who had been through so much?

Jeremy looked to the bots and they nodded understanding they would be on a "lockdown" mode until Jeremy came back. Everyone returned to their places throughout the building and entered a locked state, if they were set to perform they would perform and that was it. When night came around they would move freely again, but until Jeremy came back home they would remain like this.

Mari however had managed to sneak a few things into their box, including information on their guest rabbit.

Occupation: Anti-bullying Performer.

'Oh the cruel irony' Mari mused before falling asleep.

=End=


	6. Isolation

Isolation

A/N: Things are starting to take an interesting turn. That's about all I have to say for this one. Leo, the kits, Crackers, and Chrissy belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Jeremy sighed as he leaned against the hospital bed Leo was resting in. He had rushed the boy into the ER and instantly he was being questioned about child abuse, which further upset his son. Instead Leo told the child protection services everything, and that all the bruises were from various bullies at school. Jeremy was the only one that tried to remedy the situation, constantly visiting the school and wanting to know why his son was still coming home covered in bruises. However, the administration had done nothing to help him.

It made Jeremy furious, almost to the point of wanting to let Mari out of their box and just have "fun". His son was being tormented and no one was doing a damn thing to stop it except him. His focus soon turned to the doctor as they walked into the room, but the look on the elderly woman's face spelled trouble.

"What is it, Doctor?" Jeremy asked.

The doctor sighed, "Your son, he has a serious heart problem."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked his blood running cold.

The doctor frowned slightly, "It's not functioning correctly, it's not pumping enough blood for Leo's body to function correctly. There are a few options that we can look at to help him."

"D-Dad?" Leo asked starting to come around, "W-What's wrong?"

Jeremy smiled faintly and pulled Leo to him, "It's alright, we just found something is all."

"It's my heart isn't it? Bonnie always fretted about it, same with Bon and Springy. They said it didn't sound, right…" Leo admitted frowning slightly.

"It's not working correctly, but they have multiple ways to help with the problem, okay?" Jeremy spoke softly.

Leo nodded and looked around the room, "When can we go home?"

"Soon, okay? They did some x-rays while you were asleep, thankfully nothing is broken." Jeremy played with the boy's hair.

The doctor watched the two and felt her heart break, it was obvious that the man wasn't the boy's biological father, but the care and love was obvious. That boy meant the world to him, and he would do whatever it took to ensure his child would keep living. While they talked about their options she learned that the rather young man was the new owner of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and made a few comments on how her grandchildren had a wonderful time there for their birthday parties. She also mentioned that the children were especially fond of Bonnie and his little brother.

"Yeah, a lot of people seem to like those two." Jeremy smiled faintly, "Unfortunately Bonnie is shipped out for repairs right now. We have a replacement, but it's not the same."

"I can only imagine. There was just something about Bonnie, like I know this sounds weird, but he was aware of what was going on around him. You could just see that he was always watching and cared about everyone." The doctor spoke, "I'll be sending Leo to a specialist so they can go over the options with you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jeremy smiled in relief, "Ready to go home kiddo?"

Leo nodded, "When we get home the first thing I'm going to do is find Mari and hide in their box."

Jeremy chuckled as he walked out with Leo, "And allow them to sing you to sleep and totally forget about your homework?"

Leo shrugged, "It still gets done….I don't know how."

"Thank your Aunt Mangle for that." Jeremy muttered.

Leo blinked, "She's the one who's- Huh….never would have guessed."

"She's been using your books to teach the kits" Jeremy laughed a little.

As the two made their way home Bon found himself chasing after Chrissy along with Foxy. She obviously didn't know what LOCKDOWN meant and decided to wonder around the building. She was leading them towards the basement, just as a few employees fled up the stairs claiming that something was moving down there. When Foxy tried to ask what they saw they just pointed to Bon looking aghast. It didn't matter, they had to get Chrissy back on stage before Jeremy returned home and became furious.

"Damn it, it's so dark down here" Bon scowled.

Foxy's eyes changed to his endoskeleton ones, "Relax lad-"

Before Foxy could finish his sentence something knocked him unconscious leaving Bon on edge even more. Chrissy laughed within the darkness and hit Bon with a crowbar causing him to fall into one of the rooms that lined the basement level. Chrissy started to laugh even more once she found the lights and hovered over the still dazed rabbit, "Soon you'll be out of my way!"

"What the hell is your problem with me!?" Bon demanded only to be stuck with a crowbar once more.

Chrissy ripped Bon's left arm off and threw it into the room she was forcing him into, "YOU! You and your stupid brother ruined my chance of being loved and adored! You took away the only purpose I had in my life! For that you're going to suffer for the rest of your indefinite life!"

Bon held where his arm had been ripped off and managed to avoid getting struck once more by the crowbar. He had few options on what to do, and before he could even blink he was thrown into the room Chrissy had pushed him towards. Much to his dismay at the last moment he realized that it was a corner room, his circuits froze upon seeing what the rabbit had with her.

Salt.

"You see, I know about your little 'ability' Spike told us everything about this place. About you, the children, and how to keep shadows like you at bay! I hope you suffer for every last miserable moment of your life!" Chrissy yelled and slammed the door in front of Bon's face. However, the rabbit was already in shock from losing his arm. Reaching for the door he felt a severe shock run through his systems.

"Ah ah ah" Chrissy laughed from the other side, "You see if you reach for that handle one more time I'll shock you! Then you can kiss your circuits goodbye!"

However just as the rabbit jammed the door so it couldn't be opened Foxy openly attacked her and threw her further down the hall before pounding on the door, "BON!?"

"I-I'm fine Foxy….y-you need to tell Freddy! F-Forget about me!" Bon yelled from the other side.

Foxy growled and kicked Chrissy back once more, "My wife would have my head if I left her best friend here!"

"Foxy I'll be fine, go!" Bon yelled once more and felt almost like he was sick upon hearing Foxy get struck with something, "Foxy!?"

"Foxy is unable to come to the door right now! Leave a message after the tone. Beep!" Chrissy laughed as she started to tear Foxy apart.

Foxy was barely aware of what was going on as he felt his body get torn apart. His vision faded in and out at different times until he finally came to once more. Chrissy was gone, and much to his dismay Bon was locked in one of the rooms. As he tried to move he felt his body lock up, what had happened? His head didn't feel like it was where it should be, and that's when he realized that he now understood the agony his wife endured. Limping towards the door he noticed that the wall was lined with salt, as he tried to break the line he froze in horror, she had glued the salt to the floor meaning they couldn't break the line, "Bon!? Bon are you in there?"

"I'm here" Bon spoke leaning against the door, "You need to get back to the others. She made a mistake of locking me in a corner room. I can't get out of two of the walls, but I should be able to phase through the other two. However I'll be a lot weaker and won't be able to return my body up on the ground level."

"Bon, you can't give up!" Foxy pleaded.

Bon sighed, "I won't, but until I can regain my strength I'll be trapped down here."

"We'll come back to check on you." Foxy spoke before he started to limp towards the ground level. Just as he was about to make it to the ground level something connected with his head, scrambling his memories and causing a temporary memory loss. Chrissy tried to hold back her laughs and tried to act concerned, "Oh no. FREDDY! COME QUICK!"

Everyone quickly gathered around and felt their circuits freeze. Foxy was indeed a mangled mess, which left the kits terrified. Mangle looked at Foxy and started to laugh until she dropped down holding Foxy's head in her arms, "Dear, what happened?"

"We went downstairs….I…I…I lost sight of Bon. I don't know where he is." Foxy tried to recall, but he kept hitting blanks as he tried to recall what happened.

"I'm sure he-" Chrissy started until Mangle cut her off.

"Things were just fine until you came here! You might be able to fool the others, but I can see what you are! You're just like _him_ , no you're worse than he ever was! I don't know what you did to my friend, but as soon as I find him…." Mangle growled.

Chrissy smirked, "Oh, but you won't find him! He's dead!"

At those words Mangle snapped, her endoskeleton eyes were revealed and she tackled Chrissy to the ground. Just as Mangle was about to tear Chrissy's suit apart all the of the bots were caught in the wires of a very angry Marionette. Goldy appeared next to the puppets side looking just as displeased.

"What is going on!? Do any of you know what LOCKDOWN means!?" Mari snapped their voice unusually cold.

Goldy noticed the state of Foxy and his jaw dropped, "Mari forget about that for a moment there is a more pressing matter."

Mari was about to snap at the bear until they saw the state Foxy was in. Their anger turned to rage and continued to keep the animatronics suspended while they started to put Foxy back together, "What happened? Someone better tell me NOW."

"Bon and I were chasing after Chrissy since she left the stage" Foxy started, "We got in the basement…all I remember was a sharp pain, and I woke up like this…. I don't know where Bon is!" Foxy was starting to grow frustrated, what was it that he was forgetting. It was even more frustrating to him since Bon had done so much for him, and now at a time like this he couldn't even recall where the rabbit was.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" a very upset Jeremy demanded.

All of the bots froze upon hearing the upset human, and remorse was obvious in their facial features as they looked down. Leo counted the bots and noticed that one was missing, the one that if they couldn't find by the time Bonnie returned there would be serious hell to pay. Mari let the other bots down and sighed shaking their head, "I'm sorry Jeremy, this won't happen again."

"I hope not" Jeremy sighed and leaned against a table, "Where's Bon?"

"We don't know…" everyone admitted looking down.

Leo frowned slightly and noticed some of the troubled workers, "What's wrong?"

"Down in the basement…. something is moving down there." One of the workers admitted.

Another one nodded, "The withered models….when we went to go check on them. One of them was missing!"

"Which one?" Jeremy asked.

The workers froze for a minute, "Bonnie, Bonnie was gone."

Jeremy felt like he was going to be physically ill. Bon was missing, and now the withered model of Bonnie was moving around on its own? What else could possibly happen? Leo was rather curious to hear that a withered model was moving on their own. When he first met them during Halloween he was a little scared at first, but soon realized it was still the same Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy that he knew and loved. Just extremely run down, barely functioning, and very creepy looking. If the Bonnie one was moving though without Bonnie's own chip being placed into it though, what could it mean?

"Dad, is the pizzeria haunted again?" Leo asked.

Jeremy laughed a little, "Maybe it is. Everyone please get back to your stages… Let's NOT do this again, okay?"

Everyone nodded but first thing on their mind was Leo, and BB was the first to speak, "How's Leo doing though?"

"I'm okay for now, I have to see a specialist about my heart though." Leo admitted.

Toy Freddy looked concerned, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's not working properly, all those times that our dear rabbits fretted was for a reason now it seems." Leo laughed a little, "I could easily picture Bonnie saying he told me so."

Freddy laughed, "Yes, and then he'd pull you into a hug and tell you it was going to be alright."

Jeremy nodded faintly, "Yeah, Spike called we're looking at a couple of months until Bonnie's back with us." He then turned to Chrissy, "Now you need to listen, no more of this I'm going to wonder around when I want. We have a three strike policy here for guest and replacement bots. Once you hit the third one you're out of here."

"Duly noted" Chrissy responded, "I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. I just haven't been out for such a long time."

Jeremy decided to let the issue go and made his way for the apartment with Leo close behind. Meanwhile down in the basement Bon remained in the dark hoping that someone would eventually come for him. However, as the hours passed and no one came he started to lose hope. Closing his eyes, he decided to finally fall asleep, not even caring what room he was thrown into. It didn't matter now, no one was coming he was certain of that much. While the toy rabbit sunk further into despair a single red pinprick eye watched from the corner of the room.

He may have been severely weakened, but he could still ignore the laws of physics if he pleased. Be in once place during the day, and another at night at least while he had the strength to.

=End=


	7. Lullabies

Lullabies

A/N: I'm back at it again! If anyone is wondering why I'm updating so fast it's due to a trip I'll be taking in a couple of days so I want to get some of the story done while I'm away. As always I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, Spike, Wrench, and Chrissy. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Eventually once I talk to the owners of the other bots that were showcased in Devotion they may be featured again here. Enjoy everyone!

Jeremy was tired, he knew the doctor was going to get Leo to a specialist but he didn't think it would be this quick. It had only been three days, three long days of the animatronics nearly killing Chrissy, three long days after removing Leo from the school. Three long days of insanity he wished it was all just a dream. His morning had started at getting up at 4:30 AM and then getting Leo up as well. They had a five-hour drive ahead of them to get to the nearest specialist, and the appointment was at 10 AM, but was always best to be there early due to paperwork. He left the building in the capable hands of Fritz Smith, who only worked one night in the toy model location, and spent the rest of his career so far spread out between several other buildings of the franchise. As he ushered a tired Leo until the car he noticed that Mari was standing outside of the building, an air of concern around them.

"Please let us know when you find out anything" Mari spoke quietly.

Jeremy nodded, "Mari, you know I will. You're practically a mother to Leo, even to me. Please make sure things don't get too out of hand today until I get back. Have we gotten anywhere with jogging Foxy's memory?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm worried about Bon he's still very fragile…I'm worried that prolonged isolation from anything could easily warp him into the same psychopath we're dealing with now." Mari confessed, "I can only hope that wherever he is that someone is watching over him."

"I do too, it's not like him to just vanish. He's got to be in the building somewhere. Oh, before I forget Rex is stopping by to look at everyone, and install a new patch. I'm almost wondering if Chrissy isn't glitching like Vara did."

"Would explain the erratic behavior really, but even then I still don't trust them." Mari spoke and closed the car door for Jeremy, "Be careful."

Jeremy's eyes opened slightly as he heard the winding of a music box and noticed that Leo still had possession of Bon's music box, "You still have that?"

"It's really soothing, I can see why Bon always kept it so close…I never had the chance to give it back to him." Leo admitted as the melody played once more, "I can't even imagine how he's coping without it."

Jeremy frowned slightly, there was no way to answer that question they didn't even know where Bon was. However, for the past few nights he could have sworn he heard a piano being played somewhere in the basement. What sent chills down his spine though, it was the same melody to a degree, but it was like part of it was missing. Like whoever was playing only had one hand. Was it Withered Bonnie, or was it someone else who had been unfortunately trapped within the basement? As Jeremy pondered this Leo continued to listen to the music box that he yet had the chance to return to his friend. It felt weird not having Bon around, true he could be fragile, but his optimism usually kept everyone else in a good mood. Since he went missing some of the bots had started snapping at one another. Last night Freddy and Goldy had gotten into an argument that ended with Toy Freddy nearly laying on the ground in pieces from trying to break the fight up. Though he noticed at night they seemed to calm down, Springy would even occasionally sing something he had never heard before. It sounded like it was in a different language, but when she sang it was bone chilling. Despite the age of her voice box, her voice almost sounded entirely like a human female's.

The visit with the specialist didn't take long, their first recommendation was a medication to help the heart function correctly. Leo didn't like the idea, but knew it would be needed in a hope to actually avoid further problems. After that the two started the long drive back towards home. While Leo slept in the passenger seat Jeremy called the pizzeria's prize corner and was relieved to hear Mari pick up the phone, "Welcome to-"

"It's me Mari, we're on our way home. They prescribed a medication to help Leo we're going to try it for a couple of months and see if it does anything." Jeremy spoke.

Mari was pleased at this news, and hoped that it would help put everyone else at ease, "Good to know. When you get home just rest for a bit you've had a long day."

"Rest? Ha I can rest when I'm dead. Any word about our mysterious moving withered model?"

"The staff hasn't made any reports about it. However they did mention that it looked like one of the doors had been welded shut."

"That's odd, I never authorized anything."

"It gets better. There was salt glued around the wall with the door, and the adjoining wall in the next room."

"Has anyone tried to see if he's in there?"

"They knocked, but there was no response. Either meaning he's fallen into sleep mode, or-"

"He's not there at all." Jeremy sighed.

Mari nodded, "Rex just got here, so I need to go. Have a safe trip home we'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks Mari" Jeremy yawned and hung up, "Home, I can't wait to get there and bed."

Meanwhile at the pizzeria Rex looked over the bots and realized that indeed Chrissy was glitching on a scale of one to ten she was already at Bon's level after he first regained his body, "I haven't seen as many fatal errors like this since Bon."

"That's saying something…" Freddy looked concerned, "Rex, do you still have that one program that can trace bots?"

"I need to update it, why?" Rex asked.

Everyone fell silent until Toy Chica spoke, "Bon is missing, he's been missing since he chased Chrissy down into the basement with Foxy. We don't have the basement level programmed in our systems and we can't really go down there."

"I see" Rex sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I can go down and look. Are we sure he isn't just hiding cause big brother isn't here to save him?"

"He's a made a lot of progress from that, thank you." Toy Freddy scowled.

Rex waved his hands in front of him defensively, "It was a joke! Lighten up Fred you're never this much of a stick in the mud."

"Kinda hard when your best friend is MISSING, Rex. I know Bon he wouldn't abandon this place, or his friends." Toy Freddy spoke.

Freddy nodded, "How long until she's rebooted?"

"Couple of hours. Don't you guys have a show to do?" Rex asked watching the screen.

The hacker tried not to laugh as there was a large beep coming from the animatronics as they all collectively went to say what was on their mind, "Don't worry that part will wear off in a bit."

"It better!" Foxy warned and quickly returned to his stage with the others.

As Rex watched the reboot process Jeremy finally made it back home with a passed out Leo over his shoulder, "Thanks Fritz, I owe you."

"Not at all Jeremy" Fritz responded getting the door to the man's apartment for him, "If anything I have a new found respect for you."

"Oh?" The manager asked.

Fritz nodded, "How the hell do you deal with so many upset mothers and children!?"

"You eventually just learn to smile and nod, give them extra tickets to the prize corner and they tend to shut up." Jeremy responded carrying Leo to his room, "Other times when it's something more serious you have to take the appropriate actions."

"That makes sense. You know the animatronics almost seem like they could manage themselves, soon they may not even need us!" Fritz joked.

Jeremy chuckled a little, Fritz still just thought they were merely programed machines with no life to them, "Don't be so sure of that. If I didn't come home I can almost promise you this place would go to hell. Freddy is very temperamental on who he works with. Without Bonnie around the office has been a wreck, and Chica is still one of the best pizza cooks in the world."

"You must be tired, you're making them sound like they're actually alive!" Fritz teased.

Down in the basement Bon had caught the exchange between Fritz and Jeremy and rolled his eyes, "We are alive though, quite actually."

The toy rabbit sighed and returned back to the task that was keeping him occupied for now, working on the withered models that were somehow in the room. For some reason them just being there made him a little less lonely, even though they were just discarded bodies of his family. Lately he had even found himself talking to them, it left him rather worried.

"As long as I'm questioning my sanity, I'm still sane….right?" Bon asked himself.

As usual there was no response and he just let out a disheartened sigh and leaned against the discarded body of his brother. Though it was nothing but an empty shell, it was still the one part of him that he was missing the most. He decided that it was pointless to stay awake for the time being and fell back into his sleep mode. As soon as he did withered Bonnie began to slightly move as if not to the disturb the toy rabbit. They moved the dormant toy and leaned him against Freddy's old body while he retrieved the detached arm of his little brother. He didn't have a lot of time to work with, he had come to learn he had about an hour to an hour and a half at most in this body before exhaustion took its toll. Looking at the damage done he was thankful it would be a quick and easy fix. One of the nice things about the toy models was they could easily be popped back together, you just had to reattach the wires together.

It was a bit of a challenge, but Bonnie eventually got Bon pieced back together before he ceased to function in his old body. When he came to again Spike was still working on plans for his new endoskeleton. The canine sensed that he was awake and turned towards him, "Where did you go this time."

Bonnie couldn't answer but his eyes looked towards the ground as Spike chuckled and moved next to the mutilated bot, "I know where you went. You always fret about him, it's sweet actually."

The canine noticed that the bot seemed to have taken an interest in what the was working on. Chuckling slight he showed Bonnie the new endoskeleton design he had been working on for Bonnie's new body, and even explained some of the features, "With the new joints you'll have the same enhanced movement as the toy models, maybe even more. It's also going to be built out of a stronger material since I know how much you tend to take the hits for others. I also have another project you might be interested in."

Bonnie attempted to tilt his head to the side but nearly locked up, the pain was evident in his jerky motions. Spike helped him move and shook his head, "Don't force yourself to move, you out of all bots should know that. Last time I spoke to Freddy he mentioned how he wished everyone could occasionally blend in with the humans and go to school functions to support Leo. I'm working on a prototype body to help with that. I'll show it to you later though, for now getting you fixed up is important."

The rabbit weakly nodded curious to see what Spike was talking about. His attention turned towards the clock on the other side of the room it was past closing time meaning that everyone would be moving around as they wished for the night. As Bonnie fell back asleep Bon was just starting to awake from his sleep in the basement.

"Ugh…..must have dozed off again…" Bon sighed and looked around the room and noticed he woke up in a different place than he fell asleep at. He then noticed that his arm was reattached, "What happened while I was asleep…? Doesn't matter, now I can properly play I guess."

With a little effort Bon felt around the room for the light switch and was thankful that the lights still worked. Looking around the room he focused on the old piano that resided in the room and gently ran his fingers across the keys. As if by instinct he started to play the one lullaby that seemed to keep him calm and composed. Part of him hoped that someone upstairs would hear it. All he had to keep him company in this room was the bodies of his family, a piano, and a mere lullaby.

'There it is again' Jeremy thought as he rolled over to his side as he attempted to sleep.

Leo heard it as well after waking up from a nightmare, "That sound….Bon, just where are you?"

Springy's ears twitched slightly as she faintly picked up on something, "The lullaby….It's good to know that you're alive….We'll find you Bon, I'm sure of it."

"We're here!" BB and JJ peered into the Fredbear room, "We also brought the blueprints of the building!"

Springy nodded and motioned for the two to join her at the counter, if Bon was still in the building they were going to find a way to locate him.

=End=


	8. Pushing too Far

Pushing too Far

A/N: Alright this is probably going to be the last chapter I release before I leave for a couple of days. A huge thanks to Wes27 offering some constructive criticism to help me figure out where the hell this train wreck of a story is going (Yes, that's my mentality right now. As they say though, the show must go on.) I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, and Chrissy. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

It had been a month now since both Bonnie had been shipped out, and Bon had vanished from the pizzeria. Chrissy laughed deep inside, these humans and bots were so easy to fool. She hadn't been malfunctioning, she just knew how to pretend like she was. For the most part the other bots had grown accustomed to her, and even started to befriend her. However, there still seemed to be the small group consisting of Mangle, Toy Freddy, and Springy who didn't seem to trust her. The one they called Mari would seem to avoid them by all means possible, same with the one they called Goldy. However, everyone else absolutely adored her.

"Wow Chrissy you're really talented!" BB leaned towards the stage.

Chrissy chuckled, "It's all just natural talent I guess! Well that and the advantage of having five fingers instead of four. I can play the guitar and other instruments so much easier!"

"I would imagine so" Freddy mused and looked around and chuckled upon seeing two bots rushing for the main stage, "Chica, look who's home."

"My babies!" Chica cried and scooped up Fred and Bonn in her arms, "Oh I've missed you so much!"

"We missed you too!" the two small bots responded in unison snuggling into their mother's fabric suit, "Next time can we take Carl with us?"

Freddy chuckled, "Why do you want to take Carl?"

"We may or may not have caused some trouble?" Fred rubbed the back of his head.

Bonn nodded, "Besides, he's never really been out of the building!"

"I'd like to keep it that way!" Carl muttered from Chica's shoulder.

Bonn and Fred laughed, "BUT CAAAARRRRLLLLL"

"Nope" Carl grumbled.

"Please!" the two small bots pleaded again.

"Not happening" Carl uttered.

Freddy tried not to laugh and Chica nodded, "Carl you're going with them next time they leave."

"WHAT!?" Carl demanded and looked at Chica, 'Have you lost your mind!?"

"YAY! We get to take the cupcake!" Bonn and Fred hugged carl causing the cupcake to scowl, "Get off of me!"

"Awww come on don't be like that!" Bonn spoke and grabbed Carl by the candle, "Come on Fred! Let's go play volleyball!"

"We don't have a ball though" Fred frowned.

Bonn grinned, "But we do have a cupcake!"

Before Freddy or Chica could grab their children they rushed off with Faye and Morgan behind them wanting to join in on the fun. The small group of bots rushed past Leo as he made his way for the main room. He may have worn a happy smile, but quite frankly he felt dead on the inside. The medications he had started to take for his heart left him drained more than usual. Part of him was still curious of how he had obtained such a condition. Shaking the thoughts away he watched as the "kid" bots played volleyball with Carl's protests being heard in the background. Leo sighed softly and started work on what he was drawing once more while listening to what was going on around him. He thought that staying at the Pizzeria would be great while he was switched to homeschool. He wasn't sure which one left him isolated more.

While he was at a public school when he got home the animatronics had time to spend with him. However, now that he was home all the time he came to realize just how busy they were during the day, and that no one really had time to play with him or help him with some things. Jeremy was just as busy often listening to the complaints of angry parents, and occasionally the staff. Leo often wondered how his father didn't take up drinking to deal with all the stress.

"What are you working on, Leo?" Springy asked looking over his shoulder.

Leo nearly jumped, he hadn't heard the oldest Bonnie model sneak up on him, "I got bored, so I tried to picture what everyone would look like as a human."

"As a human? That's interesting. How many of these have you done?" Fredbear asked.

Leo showed the two the sketches of everyone, and how he thought they would look as actual human beings. Fredbear was quite impressed that Leo tried to make everyone proportionate and really managed to hit home with Chica and her toy counterpart. They also noticed that Leo had drawn two different versions of Mari, they still weren't sure what gender the puppet actually went by, or if it even went with one anyways.

"So who are you drawing now?" Fredbear asked.

They watched as Leo pulled out a drawing of what they perceived to be Bon in a human form, "Since I finished Bon's I figured I would draw Bonnie next. I could almost picture him as a human too."

"Good luck little one" Fredbear chuckled and turned his attention to the main stage, "Springy and I are planning on getting a few games out. Anyone else interested?"

Everyone raised their hands and followed the two older models towards one of the party rooms that they often used as a game room after hours. The only ones who didn't move to join the large group was Mangle and Toy Freddy. Both were still angry and frustrated that the others could just move on so easily when one of their own was still missing. Their annoyance with the whole situation was actually leading to some trouble between them and their loved ones as well. Mangle and Foxy would often snap at one another, but never when the kits were close by. Foxy would claim that Mangle wasn't giving Chrissy a chance, and Mangle would counter with the fact that last time she did give someone a chance she was killed for it.

"Long day?" Toy Freddy asked as he walked towards Pirate's Cove.

Mangle nodded, "I'm not sure for how much longer we can hide it from the kits…."

"I know you two can work it out" Leo responded from the table he was at.

Mangle looked at the boy curious, "Leo, how long have you been there?

"Long enough." Leo mused and looked at his completed drawing, "Yeah I think that's how he would look."

"Hmmm?" the toy fox and bear looked over Leo's shoulder and their jaws opened slightly.

Leo had drawn what appeared to be a male human with lavender hair with bangs that swept across his forehead to a degree. His eyes were a soothing magenta color, and looked like they reflected a very rough life. However, the one clue that really helped them pinpoint who this possibly could have been was a red bowtie that hung around the person's neck under the collar of his shirt.

"Is that?" Toy Freddy asked.

Leo nodded, "I always did wonder what you guys would look like as humans. I could see Bonnie be calm and casual about a lot of things, but you just really can't picture him without the bowtie."

"Not really" Mangle chuckled and noticed Foxy walking back into the room looking remorseful about something, "What is it dear?"

Foxy was looking at the ground his eyes refusing to meet hers, "I'm sorry about earlier…I should have known better after all the two of you were close. It's just that I wish I could remember what happened….Either way I'm sure he's okay….I know it's not much but-"

"Foxy, it's alright." Mangle sighed softly and hugged him, "Surely you know how it feels with your own Bonnie missing."

"Aye, it's a horrible feeling. Though Chrissy isn't bad, it's just not the same….I can't help but think that maybe her and Bon would have gotten along." Foxy admitted as he walked with Mangle back to their cove.

Toy Freddy sighed and looked towards Leo who was packing up his things, "What do you think Leo?"

"Hmm? About this whole mess going on? For starters I don't trust her still, I want to believe he's still in the building somewhere. Maybe down in the basement or subbasement we don't know for sure." Leo admitted and pulled out the music box he had borrowed from Bon, "Either way, I can't help but think he's okay. Could you imagine all the sleep he's finally catching up on?"

"True, out of all of us he's slept the least over the years. I can't say that I would blame him to make up for the lost time." Toy Freddy sighed, "I just hope he's okay despite the progress he's made I can't help but worry that prolonged isolation will warp him into well…"

"A complete egotistical psychopathic animatronic that is full of themselves?" Leo smirked.

The toy bear chuckled, "Nothing gets past you."

"I'm not blind to the world around me, just isolated from it." Leo spoke as he headed towards the apartment.

Those words caused Toy Freddy's circuits to run cold, Leo was no longer the happy go lucky boy they remembered. He seemed detached from the world around him, like he either gave up on it, or it gave up on him. Part of him wanted to go after the child and talk to him more, but Toy Chica started to call for him to join in on the fun. With regret he decided to go join the others and get to know more about Chrissy since it seemed all the more apparent that she would be replacing both Bon and Bonnie, the change may even become permanent.

"So tell us about where you're from" Chica spoke her two children leaning over her shoulders.

Chrissy tried to act bashful, "Oh it wasn't anything like this. Just a small place with only two performing bots. There was Mitchel the Monkey, he would sing, dance, and even tell poor jokes. I was designed to sing as well, and play various instruments too. Though my actual occupation was to promote action against bullies both physical and cyber."

"Man that must have been a challenge." BB spoke.

Chrissy shrugged, "I hope I at least touched a few of the souls that I've crossed paths with."

"I'm sure you did!" JJ responded happily.

Chrissy nodded, "Yeah you're probably right, though I doubt that I could ever live up to the two legends themselves."

"You mean Bonnie and Bon?" Freddy asked, "Don't be so sure about that. Yeah they can play the guitar alright, but sometimes their music just seemed to lack something that yours doesn't."

Springy rolled her eyes, "Don't you think it's a little unfair to talk about those who aren't even here to defend themselves?"

"Why do they need to be here when they have a fossil like you standing up for them?" Chrissy attempted to joke.

While everyone else laughed Springy took offense and decided to excuse herself from the room, but not before giving the replacement rabbit the middle finger. Chrissy rolled her eyes, "Well who bent her SPRINGS out of place?"

The rabbit was internally smirking as the others laughed at her joke, not even realizing it was a direct insult to the spring lock suit. These bots were too easy to fool, something that she hadn't expected after their long and bloody history. She was starting to feel like this was going to be too easy, and that perhaps she should change her tactics a little, "So why do they call her Springy anyways? She's lost any spring she had in her step decades ago!"

Bonn and Fred frowned at this joke recalling a brief moment of the past, "Take that back!"

Everyone stopped laughing as Bonn jumped on the table looking rather upset, "Take that back! You don't even know anything about her like we do! Yeah she has a hard time moving around, but that's because in this day and age bots with depth and character are replaced by shallow wanna-be's like you!"

Fred quickly grabbed his brother, "Bonn stop!"

"No!" Bonn hissed and glared at Chrissy, "You can throw insults about my size around and I won't bat an eye, however when you attack one of the very bots you owe your own existence to I draw the line!"

"Awwwww someone's cranky, must be past their bed time" Chrissy laughed and poked the small rabbit in the nose, "Hate to break it to ya small-fry but your line is finished."

Bonn looked at the rabbit dead in the eyes, "My line isn't going anywhere."

Before Chrissy could respond Chica scooped both of her children in her arms and took them out into the main room, away from the mocking jokes Chrissy made about the chicken while everyone else just merely laughed except for Freddy. Wasn't she supposed to be an anti-bullying bot, she certainly wasn't meeting that criteria well.

"I mean come on, you either have to be brave or stupid to wear a bib that says 'Let's Eat', am I right?!" Chrissy apparently struck Freddy's final nerve.

"ENOUGH!" Freddy snapped at the rabbit, "Look you can think that your "jokes" are funny, but quite frankly the only thing you're doing is stabbing them in the back. I will not sit by while you insult the love of my life, and the rest of my family!"

"It was just a joke, Freddy!" JJ came to Chrissy's defense.

Freddy remained quiet and left the room deciding to check on his family instead of focusing on his rage. He rejoined Chica on the main stage and held her close as their children slept in her arms. There were numerous what if's running through Freddy's mind, but one thing was certain.

He needed Jeremy to pull up all the info they had on Chrissy, and see if they could locate the other bot form her line. He also made a mental note to get ahold of Spike and see how the process of rebuilding his best friend was coming. He recalled seeing Leo drawing earlier and decided to do something he rarely did, he slid into his shadow form. Looking around the apartment he realized it hadn't changed much since he and the others built it. In the living room there was a framed picture of everyone together as a family. Freddy ran his fingers across the framed photo before heading to Leo's room and took one of the drawings that he had been working on.

"Now how do I get out of the building agai- right focus on who I want to find" Shadow Freddy mused and closed his eyes, "I hope this works."

The shadow bear opened their eyes and realized that he was where he needed to be, and this time he wasn't following a partially stable rabbit to get there. He placed the drawing next to one of Spike's projects and left a note explaining what it was, and what he hoped to accomplish with it, "There. Now that it's said and done I can return home."

Of course the bear stopped for a moment and turned to his mutilated friend, "Bonnie, we miss you. It's been a month since it happened…. there's so much to tell you…but I'm afraid if I told you everything you'd tear us all apart."

Though Freddy got no response he knew that his words had been heard before he returned home. The first thing he did was check on Leo once more to ensure the child was asleep, and then he returned to the show stage to rest with his family.

It had been a month since their world had been turned upside down.

All Freddy could do was hope and hold on for the ride of what was to come.

=End=


	9. Wrench's Past

Wrench's Past

A/N: I'm back, after a very relaxing mini-vacation that I apparently needed. I would like to inform everyone that Holiday's will be updated in the upcoming weeks, and thanks to a suggestion by BewitchingMayhem I will be doing a series that focuses on Fred and Bonn's travels around the world. There will be more info in future updates, and as always I only own Leo, the kits, crackers, Chrissy, Spike, and Wrench. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Wrench twitched slightly upon hearing Spike talking to Freddy on the other end of the phone. For some reason the idea of the large brown bear left him rather uneasy. Freddy's voice was deep, but from the sounds of it, also expressed concern for his fellow animatronics. He seemed to call every week or two to check in on the process of Bonnie, which was becoming quite a nightmare.

"Yeah, your friend certainly doesn't do anything half-assed." Spike muttered into the phone.

Freddy laughed on the other end, "That's why he's been a major thorn in my side since the beginning. How is he coming along?"

"We finally repaired his voice box enough that he can somewhat talk. You can tell that moving is still excruciating to him." Spike spoke solemnly.

Freddy sounded almost angry, "Who woke him up in a state like that!?"

"My assistant, I think he was curious. I've taken the poor thing under my wing, after Chrissy damn near tore him apart. I think at some point in time they shared the same stage. However, he seems absolutely terrified of her…. I've tried to get him to open up about it, but he remains closed off." Spike spoke gently.

Freddy sighed, "If we could find Bon I would gladly send him. Everyone seems to open up to him."

"He's missing?" Spike seemed rather surprised.

At those words Wrench watched in utter horror as Bonnie's mutilated body got up and grabbed a phone off the workbench. How the rabbit was still able to move was beyond him, but he didn't dare get in the way either. He watched as Bonnie's eyes almost seemed to radiate with something as he screamed into the phone. There was some amusement to be had as Spike dropped the phone cursing before picking it back up. He could only wonder, what would Freddy's reaction have been?

"Ouch he heard that it seems" Spike groaned.

Freddy's ears were still ringing, "Hello nice to hear from you too Bonnie. Before you completely get unhinged we're pretty sure he's somewhere in the building."

Bonnie remained silent, but Wrench could still see the anger radiating from his eyes. Was he really close to this Bon character? His presence hadn't gone unnoticed as Bonnie's gaze fell directly on him. However, it wasn't the anger he had sensed before, no this felt different. Almost like the rabbit could see him for the damaged bot that he truly was. Much to his surprise the rabbit moved slightly and patted next to him indicating for Wrench to join him.

"You want me to sit there?" Wrench asked.

Bonnie merely nodded his servos nearly freezing up in the process. Wrench grabbed an oil can before he sat next to the large rabbit and applied a little oil to the spots that were locking up, "I'm sorry….I….I should never have activated you….It's my fault you're in this kind of pain."

The rabbit just merely shrugged and looked back towards the monkey, "It…It's o-okay."

Wrench nearly jumped at his voice, "Don't strain yourself! I feel like a monster….I-I was always told about how any bot from Fazbear's was an asshole….s-she was wrong though!"

Bonnie tilted his head slightly showing that he was intrigued to learn more which Wrench was more than happy to share, "Chrissy told me that you were a jerk, a monster, that you wouldn't hesitate to spill the oil of a fellow bot. Yet the whole time you've been here you've never really moved to attack anyone, or anything. You just keep watching, almost like you're looking for something."

"S-Sh-Shadow….B-B-Bon….nie" Bonnie spoke straining himself once more.

"Shadow Bonnie?" Wrench asked curious.

"Shadow Bonnie, is the form his little brother can take to traverse around different areas. Think of it like a ghost or what not. He can hide in the shadows and even manipulate them to a degree. He can also use that ability to take possession of other bots, even draining them of their energy." Spike spoke walking into the room and looked at Bonnie, "YOU shouldn't be overdoing it. I do not need your little brother tearing my ass apart again!"

Bonnie shook his head his eyes sinking to the floor, "Alone."

"Hmmm?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Wrench thought for a moment, "Is it your brother that's alone?"

Bonnie nodded, "T-Trapped."

Wrench's features seemed to fall and he looked to the ground, "Damn it, she's done it again….I…I couldn't even do anything to stop it!"

"Whoa calm down there Wrench, what are you talking about?" Spike asked.

Wrench looked down and then around the room nervously, "N-No one can hear us right?"

Spike and Bonnie looked to one another, this bot was acting like it was afraid of something down to the very core. Spike out of consideration removed the phones from the room and placed them back towards the main office. Something seriously had Wrench upset, and he couldn't help but think that it had something to do with Chrissy. As he returned to the room he noticed that the monkey was sobbing into Bonnie's chest, but the rabbit paid no mind to it. Spike shut the door and took a seat across the small room, "Okay Wrench, what's wrong?"

"I'm damaged…. totally damaged…" Wrench first started, "And I don't just mean by my body either. She completely destroyed my mind too…. Everything was always my fault. Our building closed, it was because of me. She lost her chance at fame to Bonnie and his brother, it was my fault for being so lame. I was nothing but an outdated piece of obsolete garbage! She's the reason I'm missing an arm and parts of my tail are always locked up! She always tore me apart…. saying that I deserved it. Maybe I did..."

"NO." Bonnie uttered shaking his head.

Spike nodded, "Look I've been the asshole bot like her, but no one EVER deserves to be torn apart and belittled like that. Well there was one guy, but from what I heard he's rotting away in an eternal nightmare"

Bonnie nodded understanding who Spike was talking about, since Larry had told the other bots about Springtrap. Wrench seemed to be curious to a degree, but decided not to press on the matter, "It's been like this for years…Everything was always my fault. She isolated me from the people I once knew and cared for. Even the other bots that I had befriended…She tore me away from my world and left me barely existing in one she controlled."

"I so do hope we can tear her apart someday" Spike muttered.

"Me." Bonnie spoke causing Spike to chuckle, "Bonnie you'd probably get first dibs, but I think someone else deserves that."

Wrench watched as Bonnie nodded, his body shaking slightly as if he were laughing. The monkey was confused and looked to Spike, "Who would then?"

"You." Bonnie spoke once more his voice box starting to malfunction again.

"Damn it Bonnie!" Spike and Wrench both uttered at the same time.

Bonnie just merely shrugged and then perked up as if he heard something, "Jer….mey…"

Spike blinked and smiled faintly, "Ah that's right he was going to come and check on you. Just wait here. Wrench, come with me you need to meet someone."

Wrench blinked and followed Spike towards the main office and noticed a rather exhausted looking man bundled up in a coat looking around the office. Their brown hair was a mess from the constant onslaught brought about by the wind. He could faintly hear the man's teeth chattering, and from the looks of it he appeared to be freezing. Spike chuckled, "A little cold?"

"Just a tad" the man responded coughing into his elbow, "just a small cold."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Working yourself to death, again?"

"Like I have time to be sick?" the man laughed weakly before coughing once more.

Spike nodded, "Wrench, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald the owner of the Freddy's in the next town over."

"N-Nice to meet you" Wrench offered his hand which Jeremy took and pleasantly shook.

"It's nice to meet you as well Wrench. Tell me Spike, how is he doing?" Jeremy asked looking to the canine.

Spike shrugged, "He's a pain in the ass like usual. Keeps pushing too hard to speak, likes to constantly ignore the laws of physics while I'm trying to work on him."

Jeremy laughed a little, "At least he's still in a playing mood. Can I see him?"

Wrench's jaw dropped upon seeing Bonnie leaning into the doorway, how on earth did the rabbit manage to move from the work room to the office? It didn't make any sense Bonnie would have been in excruciating pain the whole time. He tried to warn Jeremy but instead the man backed into the rabbit and looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He was certain the man was about to collapse after Bonnie unleashed the same scream from earlier.

"BONNIE!" Jeremy turned around and laughed as the rabbit pulled him into a hug, "Nice to see you too."

Wrench blinked, "How!?"

Spike chuckled a little, "It's about time you learned a little bit about the history of Bonnie, and the rest of the restored models. Jeremy, take it away."

Jeremy nodded Bonnie still partially resting his head on the humans, "Bonnie like the other restored models has a unique ability from the deceased child that haunted him for years. Our friend here can manipulate space and time as he pleases, he also seems to find humor in the fact he can ignore the laws of physics. Well if you ask anyone he can ignore the laws of space, physics, and time."

"That's amazing!" Wrench gasped, "What about the others?"

Jeremy smiled faintly, "Well Freddy can use his voice to manipulate anyone to do anything regardless if they're human or bot. Foxy was fast to begin with, but now you can barely see him when he moves. His hearing and eyesight are also increased as well. Then there's Chica…"

"Chica?" Wrench asked.

Bonnie physically shuddered at the chicken's name, "Scary."

"Says he who has been known to tear apart any bot who tries to hurt his family. Don't get me wrong Chica is a wonderful mother, but if you ever tried to hurt her children there is some serious hell to pay. She was strong to begin with, but thanks to that child her strength can easily be doubled in times of crisis…. Which is great when people get trapped in the freezer since no one will fix the damn thing!" Jeremy responded going off on tangent before falling into another coughing fit.

Wrench helped the man sit down, "You shouldn't push yourself Mr. Fitzgerald."

"Just call me Jeremy" Jeremy responded softly, "Another reason why I am here is to learn about Chrissy, and well what has made her into what she is."

"You mean a complete egotistical maniac with her sights on destroying a model line that has been loved by children for decades?" Wrench asked.

Jeremy blinked, "Touchy subject?"

"You have no idea" Spike spoke, "I'll leave you two alone. Bonnie come with me your exhaustion is starting to show."

Wrench watched as the rabbit vanished in a blink of an eye and turned his attention to Jeremy, "She's bad news, quite frankly I wouldn't wish her existence on anyone even my enemies. She can't be trusted regardless of what act she tries to pull, trust me I know first-hand. Chrissy may try and pull the sweet and friendly act, but she's thinking of how she can isolate her targets, and then destroy them by destroying their minds and confidence."

"That would probably explain why we can't find Bon." Jeremy mused, "He chased after her from what I was told when the building was in lockdown with Foxy. Foxy came back up a mangled mess, Bon we haven't seen since."

"She's already started then…" Wrench looked down, "She'll start to gain everyone's trust and admiration. That's when she'll start to turn friends against one another so that she can complete her goal of taking over a place. That's how it happened in my building….I used to have several friends, and then she showed up…They all abandoned me for her…Then one by one she would destroy them, and then frame me for it. Soon no one would ever want to be around me, and when our place closed she always blamed me, tore me apart, and just destroyed everything I once was."

Jeremy looked heartbroken and placed a hand on the bot's shoulder, "Trust me when I say this. Freddy and the others will make sure that you're avenged somehow, or that you can get your revenge."

Wrench's jaw dropped, "Y-You mean it?"

"Of course he does!" a voice responded as a boy peered into the office, "Dad you're taking forever!"

"Sorry Leo, this was important too.." Jeremy responded rubbing the back of his head.

The boy Wrench assumed was Leo rolled his eyes and walked into the office, "You said it was just going to be five minutes. It's been fifteen already!"

Jeremy chuckled, "You must be feeling better then."

"Not really, I just don't want to go in the office." Leo admitted looking down.

Wrench was curious to know what the boy meant, but didn't ask. Instead he wished the two a safe trip to wherever they were going before he returned to work himself. Upon finding Spike he noticed that he was working on a prototype body once again, and was baffled at the progress he was making with it. Spike seemed to notice as well giving a faint smile he turned to Wrench, "Our little project is almost done. How good are you with adding synthetics and nerve connections?"

Wrench blinked before feeling a small ping of confidence in his circuits, "You want me to help?"

"Of course I do!" Spike responded upon finishing the endoskeleton he was working on, "Now we just need to finish the "suit" and it'll be done."

"What hair color?" Wrench asked excitedly.

Spike turned to the now sleeping Bonnie, "Purple, obviously."

=End=


	10. Reaching Out

Reaching Out

A/N: Now that I seem to be a little more relaxed and comfortable I can focus again. Chances are I will be working on the earlier chapters and possibly tweaking them. As always I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, Spike, Chrissy and Wrench. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

One month and three weeks it had been since Leo had last saw his older brother. It had been one month and fourteen days since he had last seen Bon. Leo sighed faintly as he wound the music box once more and listened as the melody echoed throughout his room. It was another long day of reading this book, answer these questions, and then eventually venturing out to the pizzeria long enough to be unnoticed by everyone. Leo was starting to appreciate why coming home was so special, by that time Freddy and the others had time to spend with him, and him alone.

"Leo, you okay in there?" Jeremy gently knocked on the door.

Leo sat up some, "Yeah, just tired…. what time is it?"

"One thirty, you should come out and have lunch." Jeremy responded softly opening the door, "Besides, there's a surprise in the office."

"There is?" Leo asked still sounding devoid of much feeling.

Jeremy sighed and pulled Leo along, "Trust me it'll be worth it."

Leo blinked at his father and followed him to the office to notice that Jeremy had Skype up on the computer. However, his heart nearly stopped when he saw the only contact on the list, Mike. He was even more excited to see that Mike was online, did that mean he would finally get to hear from his brother?

"Dad?" Leo blinked.

Jeremy smiled faintly, "Go ahead, call him. He's been waiting for you."

Leo instantly sat in front of the computer screen and clicked on the icon to start a video chat with his brother. After a few rings Mike answered a goofy grin on his face, "Leo!"

"Mike!" Leo cried almost finding himself in tears, "It's you!"

"That's right, it's me. Hey what's wrong bud, you look like you've gone through hell and back!"

Leo wiped his eyes, "Where do you want me to start? The fact I feel alone no matter where I'm at, or the fact that my heart is failing?"

"Wait your heart is-"

"That's right, I was diagnosed with heart failure." Leo admitted and wanted to cry as Mike's happy air was quickly replaced with concern, "How bad is it?"

"It's being managed okay on medication for the time being" Leo admitted, "Dad's been taking a lot of time off to take me to various appointments. I'm sure if Freddy and the others have to go on Lockdown one more time they're going to scream."

"Dang, how often has it been?" Mike asked rather shocked.

Leo shrugged, "About once every two weeks. Things haven't been the same either, this new bot Chrissy she's tearing everyone apart!"

"You're kidding." Mike looked worried.

Leo shook his head, "I wish I was! The only one who could even fix this mess is missing at the moment too."

"Damn, I wish I could come home it sounds like things are bad!" Mike looked worried, even more so when Foxy limped into the office his jaw hanging loose, "Hey Foxy."

"Mikey!" Foxy lit up slightly and tried to fix his jaw, "Don't mind me!"

"What happened to you?" Leo asked turning towards the mechanical fox.

Foxy looked down, "I'd rather not talk about it lad…."

Mike looked disheartened and noticed his time was about up, "I'm sorry Leo but I'm going to have to go soon. Just know that no matter what I'm with you. I know you'll be okay you have dad and everyone else watching out for you. When I get the chance to talk again I'll call!"

Leo nodded, "Alright….it was good to see you Mike…I miss you."

"I miss you too, buddy. I'll be home before you know it!" Mike smiled and hung up leaving Leo feeling worse than before.

Foxy looked at the boy and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, "I know this isn't easy on you lad. Especially now that everyone is at one another's throats when the place closes for the night. This may not mean much but I recalled a little bit of what happened, before my memory went to Davy Jones Locker. He's locked away in one of the corner rooms of the basement. I'm certain that one of the vents leads down to that room."

"Foxy, why are you-" Leo blinked until Foxy held a finger to his muzzle.

Foxy kneeled down and spoke quietly, "Because, right now you need him. He's the only one of us that isn't tied up in this mess. Consider it the stability you need until we can get something figured out."

Leo nodded, "But how do I get there?"

Foxy let out a small whistle and before long BB was in the office with the boy and animatronic fox, "I can tell you which vents to take! I'm with Foxy on this the entire building is going to hell. JJ absolutely adores Chrissy, but I can't stand her. If I hear one more insult about my appearance or being stolen by a predator I am going to flip out!"

"And since she's on loan there's not a thing we can do about it…" Leo sighed and leaned against the desk, "Can you show me the vents, BB?"

Balloon Boy nodded and pointed to the vents Leo would want to take to get to the corner rooms of the basement. The boy nodded and with a little effort removed the vent cover in the office. Foxy sensed someone was coming so he pushed the boy into the vent before placing the cover back on, but loose enough that it could be knocked away. He had managed to act quick enough as Chrissy walked into the office with a certain glint in her eyes. Foxy and BB nodded and both decided to give their "guest" a piece of their minds.

Meanwhile Leo struggled to recall the directions that BB had given him. He was at the first intersection of the vents and tried to recall what he was told. Was he supposed to go right, left, or straight ahead? Considering he was trying to get to the corner rooms he decided to make a right turn. The boy was partially thankful that he was still rather small and lithe, it made crawling in the vents a lot easier. His attention was caught by what sounded like faint mumbling further down the vent shaft.

'Could it be?' Leo thought to himself as he continued to crawl.

The mumbling started to become clearer as Leo continued his climb through the vents, "Guess no one is coming today….More sleep it is then."

Leo knew that voice all too well and started to crawl towards it desperately before the owner of the voice fell asleep. However, he didn't expect the vent to just suddenly drop, and before he could even catch himself he started to fall towards the floor. Closing his eyes he waited for the ground to meet his body, but instead he felt like he had been caught.

"Funny, I don't recall anyone mentioning dark with a chance of falling kids." A familiar voice joked.

Leo's eyes widened, "BON!"

Bon chuckled and set the boy down, "Looks like someone found me after all. It's only been what almost two months?"

Leo nodded and hugged the hard cased rabbit crying, "It's really you!"

Bon was taken aback and patted the boy's back, "What's going on up there? There is no reason that you should be this distressed, especially with your heart."

Leo's eyes widened, "You know about it?"

Bon nodded and felt around for the light switch, "Of course. Now where is that- ah there it is!"

Leo watched as the lights in the room came to life and he finally got a good look around the room. Laying against the walls were the withered models, which was of no surprise. On the other side of the room was piano that looked like it was used from time to time. He then looked at Bon and realized that despite being trapped in the basement he seemed to like his usual self. There was a little dust on him, but from the looks if it Bon was still the same partially sane rabbit Leo remembered.

"Why haven't you tried escaping?" Leo asked leaning against the piano.

Bon laughed sadly, "Believe me I've been trying, however with as much salt as Chrissy used I can't get very far. Nor can I actually get my body back up on the main floor."

"She knew about your ability then?" Leo asked sounding shocked.

Bon nodded, "Seems like it, however since I've been sleeping a lot more my strength is returning more than it's seeping away. So tell me, what on earth is going on upstairs. Why does it feel like the whole place has gone to hell?"

"It essentially has" Leo frowned and looked at the rabbit, "Chrissy is convinced she can somehow replace you and Bonnie. A lot of the bots adore her, but there are a few others that can't stand her. Mangle has compared Chrissy to Springtrap even!"

"That's bad then" Bon sighed and leaned against the wall, "You look exhausted. Come rest."

Leo didn't even argue, it was the first time in what felt like forever someone had tried to include him. He leaned against the plastic cased rabbit and told him about everything that had been happening up on the main level. He even mentioned how they had stopped to see the progress being made on Bonnie. From the sounds of it things were promising even if they were slow.

"That's my brother, never doing anything half-assed" Bon chuckled upon hearing about the phone call between Freddy and Spike.

Leo nodded, "It's kinda weird to see his withered model down here. I know the staff had mentioned that he appeared to move from time to time."

"I think he still does even down here." Bon admitted, "Or I'm just starting to lose it. System restarts every night could start to take a toll I guess."

"You restart yourself every night?" Leo asked.

Bon nodded, "It's the only way I can partially keep myself sane. I just rest and attempt to convince myself it's night one all over."

The boy frowned and took one of Bon's hands in his own, "Then I'll try and come and visit you every night! So that way you don't have to keep resetting yourself, and I'll finally get to spend some time with someone who has time for me. I never realized how busy you guys are during the day."

"Yeah we generally were, but we were always excited to see you come home. It was always the highlight of our day" Bon admitted.

For a couple of hours Bon and Leo continued to talk and generally enjoy the stability of one another's company. As Leo got ready to leave Bon placed the boy on his shoulders, which gave Leo the added height he needed to start crawling back towards the office through the vents. Part of him was excited to finally get a new routine where he felt like he was included, maybe even wanted. As he crawled back into the office and replaced the vent cover he could hear two bots arguing outside of the office door.

"You can't even see what she's doing!" Springy sounded very upset.

Fredbear was quick to retaliate, "You're so paranoid and stubborn about these things! Why do you even care if they get replaced!?"

"You don't even understand do you!?" Springy yelled at the yellow bear, "Oh wait of course you wouldn't. You weren't replaced just put out of service!"

"DO you even hear yourself!? Honestly Springy catch up with the times!" Fredbear spat which was apparently what set the oldest Bonnie model over the edge.

"You know what, find someone else to perform with you! I am DONE!" Springy yelled and stormed off. Leo had noticed with her walking pattern that she appeared to be limping. Carefully he got up and opened the office door pretending to be like he had been awoken from a nap, "F-Fredbear? What's going on…?"

Fredbear seemed to jump, "I'm sorry Leo, did we wake you up?"

"Yeah…. what's wrong with Springy she seemed really upset…" Leo yawned, perhaps he actually was tired.

Fredbear looked down, "It's nothing…. just a small argument."

"Right, sure it is" Leo leaned against the doorframe, "You know she does have a point though. Though she doesn't treat Bon and Bonnie like her own kids, they are her legacy. How would you feel if Freddy and the others were just replaced, left to be forgotten and rot over time?"

The yellow bear looked at Leo his mouth hanging open slightly, "You have a point there…. Perhaps she does have a point. I never looked at it that way since she's so different from those two…. but they are her legacy."

"From what Foxy and Freddy have told me about relationships, the woman is always right" Leo shrugged, "You should go and try to apologize to her. Nothing is worse than an upset woman so I've been told."

Fredbear nodded and pulled the boy into a hug, "Thank you, at least someone is still staying level headed through all of this madness."

Leo nodded and followed Fredbear back into the main room and noticed that Springy was collapsed on the floor. Standing over her was Chrissy who was laughing her circuits off and even claiming that the garbage needed to be taken out. Fredbear sighed and picked Springy's dormant body up, "She was right….. You don't even deserve to take THEIR place!"

Chrissy stopped laughing and turned to the yellow bear, "Oh yeah? What would that fossil know?"

"A lot more than you!" Mangle hissed as the others started to gather around.

Toy Chica crossed her arms, "Ease up Mangle! She's younger than us!"

Toy Freddy shook his head, "Doesn't excuse her for her actions!"

"Who's side are you on!?" Toy Chica demanded.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Mari yelled and tangled everyone in their wires with the exception of Leo.

Leo looked at the puppet, "Mari…. don't overdo it, you're exhausted as it is."

Mari kneeled down and placed their mask on the boy's forehead, "I know sweetie, I just feel horrible I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I'd like." Their attention then went back to the bots they had trapped, "I hate to inform you Chrissy, but you won't be staying with us when Bonnie returns. Quite frankly you should be thankful that a certain machine isn't around anymore because we would love to throw you into it."

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere…. I can promise you Bonnie won't be coming back! My stupid lackey won't screw it up this time! He knows damn well that if he does I'll destroy him permanently!" Chrissy laughed.

Freddy's eyes widened as Mari was about to tear Chrissy apart, but was stopped as Jeremy called to them, "Everyone enough! Listen up we're getting a new hired hand tomorrow, and you better not mess it up."

"We are?" BB asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to be picking them up. Can I trust you guys to put your grudges aside long enough to help take care of a member of your family?"

The Fazbear bots looked taken back, Jeremy had a point. Everyone had become so busy that they forgot that Leo spent a lot of time in the building. Freddy nodded and kneeled down in front of Leo, "Can you forgive us?"

Leo nodded, "Of course I can. You guys are my family…I just hate seeing everyone fighting and arguing!"

Mari placed their hands on Leo's shoulders, "We're sorry dear. We're all stressed and worried. With Bonnie being gone and Bon missing-"

Leo turned and looked at Mari, "But he's not missing! I know where he is!"

Freddy watched as Chrissy tensed up and knew that she was behind it somehow. Instead of pressing about the matter Freddy told Leo it was good to know that Bon was safe, which in extent meant that he was too. While the Fazbear bots tried to make amends with one another Spike and Wrench stepped back from their work in the workshop. They don't know how they had pulled it off, but they did. Their joy became sheer happiness as their work opened their eyes.

He would be going home, just not as himself for a while.

=End=


	11. The Purple Guy

The Purple Guy

A/N: Yeah I really don't have much to say. Still not feeling too great and really considering if I should even consider continuing this at all. A huge thanks to everyone who has given me constructive criticism. As always I only own Leo, the Kits, Crackers, Spike, Wrench, and Chrissy. Everyone else only belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Spike and Wrench both let out a sigh of relief as their new "friend" calmed down, they had only spent the good portion of three hours freaking out about how things 'felt' to them. Spike had figured this kind of behavior would have come from Freddy or anyone else besides Bonnie, but it seemed the rabbit was still full of surprises. Though in this new body he really wasn't a rabbit any longer.

"Are you calmed down now?" Spike asked looking towards the human animatronic.

Bonnie nodded, "I believe so….It's just…overwhelming."

"I can't even imagine" Wrench peered into the room, "But you look great!"

Bonnie chuckled, "I believe I owe that to you two."

"Actually you owe Leo for that one. Somehow one of his drawings ended up in the workshop. We assumed that it was meant to be you due to you know the whole purple thing, red bowtie…and the eyes…you have really piercing eyes." Spike chuckled slightly as the new animatronic glared at him.

Before their conversation could continue a familiar head peered into the office and Jeremy looked like he was about to collapse, "Holy….BONNIE!?"

Bonnie waved a hand in Jeremy's general direction before focusing to his other hand, "I still don't understand the point of the pinky finger…It seems so small and pointless…. Is there any point to it? I mean I guess I could play better with it…maybe write better too?"

Jeremy looked at Spike and Wrench, "You two did an amazing job! He looks just like-"

"A human. That's the look we were going for." Spike crossed his arms.

Wrench nodded, "though I guess all those neural sensors kinda took him by surprise. He spent about three hours freaking out about how weird everything felt."

Jeremy tried not to laugh and finally managed to get a good look at Bonnie as he got up and prepared to leave. Bonnie's human appearance was that of a tall and slender man, probably about 5'9. His "hair" was about the same shade of purple that the rabbit had been known to bear for years, and it seemed to really match against his pale skin. However, the most striking feature was probably the magenta eyes that the bot still bore. Jeremy felt like it was one of the few things that really made Bonnie the bot that he was. This also lead the manager to finally realize that despite being an endoskeleton, Spike and Wrench had created something never seen before. Even if this was just another animatronic body their human features were sharp and mostly realistic. He would also have to compliment Leo on his style on how he would picture each of the Fazbear bots. Bonnie wore a white button up long sleeve shirt that was tucked neatly into his pants, and over it was button up vest that matched closely to his hair color. Of course there was still the signature red bowtie that Bonnie left undone around his neck. On his right hand side there appeared to be a chain that hung from two of the loops in his pants. Jeremy was starting to question his sexuality, and why on earth he wasn't sending Leo to an art school.

"Hello, earth to Jeremy?" Bonnie waved a hand in front of the dazed manager.

Jeremy blinked realizing just how smooth Bonnie's voice now sounded, it was the same as before but sounded more…organic, "S-Sorry….it's just a bit of a shock you know."

"Trust me, you're preaching to the choir" Bonnie scoffed and turned to Spike and Wrench, "Anything I should know about?"

"When you return later tonight we'll run a diagnostics test to see how all the systems and subsystems work" Spike responded, "Just have fun, and be sure to say hello to Chrissy for us."

"Would that be by fist, or a chair upside the head?" Bonnie asked smiling.

Wrench seemed to tense up, "Please don't cause any trouble with her."

Bonnie turned and looked at the monkey as he followed Jeremy out, "I can't make any promises."

As the manager and the still very confused animatronic made their way back towards the pizzeria Leo had managed to return to the basement once more. For some reason seeing Bon helped him feel a little less lonely, and the rabbit was often great company. When he fell through the vent again Bon was sure to catch him, and made a comment about how he wished it would rain pizza rather than human children.

"Just add salt, then we taste like chicken!" Leo teased as Bon turned on the lights for the boy.

Bon rolled his eyes, "Nah, you're nothing but skin and bones."

"Are we seriously making jokes about eating kids-" Leo blinked.

Bon shrugged, "They know it's a joke at least. So anything new and exciting happening upstairs?"

"Springy and Fredbear got into a fight. Half the toys are divided about Chrissy too. Mari is on the verge of collapse, and we're getting a new hired hand today." Leo counted his fingers as he went over the small highlights.

"New help huh? Too bad I can't screw with them." Bon chuckled and leaned against the wall, "You still haven't been sleeping again."

Leo was about the join the rabbit until his cell phone went off, "Oh hey Dad!"

"I'm almost home, are you ready to leave?" Jeremy asked from his end.

'Crap, I forgot' Leo inwardly groaned, "Of course I am! I'll see you when you get home!"

Leo hung up the phone and looked to Bon apologetically. He had completely forgotten that he had another appointment with the specialist about his heart. Bon however seemed to understand and hoisted the boy back towards the vent and replaced the cover like usual. Leo quickly made his way towards the office through the vent and noticed through the grate that his father and someone else were talking. Jeremy left but the other person seemed to remain.

Bonnie looked down at the vent and smiled faintly leaving the office for a brief moment so Leo could climb out of hiding. He didn't need to see the boy, he could hear him crawling through the vents. As soon as Leo exited the office he returned and sat down at the desk that was covered in long overdue paperwork. How on earth did one place go to Hell without him being there?

"Jeez, it's messier than last time" Bonnie muttered as he looked through the papers, "Bill, bill, another bill, death threats, letters from angry parents, fan mail? Jeez where to start with these."

Meanwhile Jeremy explained to the animatronics that they wouldn't have to go on Lockdown, which had apparently made their day. Chica appeared to be slightly worried and confused though, "But why?"

"We have someone I know I can trust in the office. You won't see him too much probably. If he does come out just show some respect and all that, he is keeping you out of lockdown mode." Jeremy explained as Leo leaned against him.

Toy Freddy seemed curious, "How come you haven't introduced him to us then?"

"That will have to wait for later Fred, we need to go." Jeremy responded leading Leo towards the door.

The animatronics just shrugged and went about their day trusting what Jeremy had told them. Meanwhile in the office Bonnie watched the monitors, watching for even the slightest movement that indicated something was wrong. His attention was quickly pulled away though as one of the waitresses came in explaining that one of the employees called off, and that they were swamped. Bonnie just merely nodded and despite his reservations left the office. He knew that there was more to being a manager than the mountains of paperwork, ensuring the rest of the building was running was also part of the job.

"So you're the new assistant manager Jeremy hired" one of the cooks mused, "Wonder how long you'll last."

"You'd be surprised" Bonnie responded upon grabbing an apron and exited back into the main room. It was the first time since he entered the building he felt conscious of the cold eyes staring at him while is back was turned. Paying no mind to it he went about waiting on tables, and helping the wait staff with whatever they needed. He even started to bus tables once the crowd died down some.

"Thank you so much for the help!" one of the wait staff sounded grateful.

Bonnie shrugged, "Just doing what I can to help everyone."

"You seem familiar" another member of the wait staff spoke.

Bonnie turned and started back towards the main room, "I'm just an average guy who wants to help."

From the show stage Freddy watched this new person trying to keep his circuits from overheating. What the hell was Jeremy thinking? Had he forgotten about the bastard that had killed the children, and then came back to try and kill everyone all over again? There was something about this person though that seemed familiar to him. He had caught faint parts of the man's voice when he was waiting on tables, it seemed familiar but different. What had him bothered the most though was that the man never turned and looked at them, they had always kept their back turned away from Freddy and the others. However, the kits and Crackers wanted to thank this person for saving them.

"Do you have a minute?" Faye asked walking up to the man.

They simply nodded and seemed rather surprised that the two small mechanical foxes hugged their legs, "Thank you!"

Crackers landed on Morgan's shoulder, "Saved us from being locked up!"

"You're a real life saver!" Morgan spoke and then noticed something about the man they were talking to, "Faye…"

"What?" Faye blinked.

Morgan just simply pointed, "L-Look."

Faye looked up and noticed the two magenta eyes staring back at her, "N-No way! I-Is that?"

Bonnie knelt down and placed a finger to his lips, "Keep it a secret, okay?"

The kits along with Crackers nodded, and quickly returned to the cove feeling quite happy about what they had encountered. Bonnie chuckled slightly and then noticed that Prize Corner was being over-run once more, and decided to help the struggling puppet and golden bear, "I'll count tickets over here. If you know your number of tickets you have please form a line in front of the Marionette or Golden Freddy."

Mari looked at the human that had come to their aid, "Thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie jolted slightly, "How did you-"

"Your voice" Goldy chuckled as he handed out a few prizes, "it's good to have you home."

"Looks like I couldn't fool everyone" Bonnie laughed quietly as he continued to count tickets for the children, "I guess it's a good thing it's so loud in here. I can hardly hear I doubt Chrissy can either."

"So your hearing is still-" Goldy asked.

Bonnie merely nodded, "Still as sharp as ever. That's not the only thing that I still have though….I'll show you later tonight before I have to leave."

"You can't stay?" Mari asked sounding upset.

Bonnie frowned his eyes showing remorse, "This is kind of a test run…Chances are I will be back tomorrow though."

"At least you're home" Mari responded softly as Bonnie returned to the office.

Bonnie faintly nodded and returned back to the work he had attempted to finish earlier. He started to file the bills and ensure that they were paid, especially the long overdue ones. He then turned his attention towards the death threats that he had come across, and noticed that most of them where written by what appeared to be kids around Leo's age. Rolling his eyes, he threw the threats into the shredder and then turned to the fan mail. He went through each envelope and placed them in piles for each corresponding bot.

"There, I'll give them to everyone before I leave…. Ah I should check the time." Bonnie muttered to himself.

He looked towards the clock and noticed that it was actually close to closing, and decided to do something different for once. He rolled up his sleeves and went to the supply closet that was close to his old workshop and retrieved a few things. A few buckets of warm soap water, a couple of sponges and towels, and a step ladder so he could actually reach some spots. He listened as Fredbear and Springy walked past the closet. Sighing faintly he threw a few of the towels over his shoulder and made his way for the main room once more, "Alright then, let's get this over with."

"Hey it's the new guy!" Faye grinned, "What do you have there?"

Bonnie chuckled, "Just some water and what not to clean everyone up."

Faye nodded and rushed towards the other bots, but noticed that Chrissy had gone missing, "Hey Uncle Freddy, you should come meet the new guy!"

Freddy scowled at the kit, "I have no desire to even speak to someone who looks like the bastard who took those kids lives away."

"Freddy Fazbear! You would kiss your own beloved with that mouth!?" The human gasped trying to act shocked, but then their look turned serious, "I didn't exactly ask to look like this you big arrogant jerk."

"Just who do you think you are!?" Freddy yelled at the human lunging for them.

Everyone watched nearly frozen as the human just stared at one of his hands and poked Freddy in the nose causing that dreaded honking noise the bear hated, "I still don't understand the point of the pinky finger…I really don't."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Freddy screamed and reached for the human once more, however within a blink of an eye they vanished, "What the-"

"Hey Freddy, up here!" the human called teasingly.

Chica's jaw dropped open, "How did he-"

Faye grinned, "Cause he can still do as he pleases!"

"Screw gravity!" Morgan laughed and leaned against his sister, "They haven't figured it out yet!"

Freddy looked to the two kits, "What are you two talking about?"

The kits smiled and looked towards the human that was still sitting up on the light, "You really can't tell Uncle Freddy?"

Freddy blinked until he looked up at the human and noticed a few things, mostly the eyes, "No….it can't…is it…"

The human smiled faintly and returned back in front of the bear and chuckled a little, "It's me Freddy."

Freddy's jaw dropped and pulled the human into a hug, "It's you….Bonnie…How is this even?"

"Spike and his new apprentice are miracle workers it seems" Bonnie chuckled, "I figured since I'm going to have to leave soon I would at least do something nice… However, well-"

"I know" Freddy spoke and noticed that Chrissy had returned to the main stage.

The rabbit blinked, "Who's this?"

"I'm the new assistant manager" Bonnie spoke feigning a friendly disposition.

Freddy blinked, "Chrissy where were you?"

"I was just making a call" Chrissy shrugged, "You know gotta keep in touch with the family."

'No, you were calling to see if Wrench destroyed me yet' Bonnie thought as he smiled and started to work on cleaning the restored and spring models, "That's nice at least."

"Do you have a family?" Chrissy asked curious.

Bonnie just merely nodded, "I do actually. A little brother."

"You should bring him sometime!" Leo called walking into the room, "So who is this, dad?"

Jeremy chuckled as a faint smile formed across Bonnie's features, "He's the new assistant manager."

Leo blinked and then realized a few uncanny similarities to a drawing he had done. Before he could speak the new assistant manager snapped his fingers and somehow the room froze with the exception of Leo and Jeremy. Leo's eyes widened as the purple haired man smiled and walked towards them and knelt down to his level, "I owe you big time, Leo."

Leo's eyes widened and hugged the human, "Bonnie!"

Bonnie chuckled and rubbed Leo's back and allowed the boy to remain there before breaking away and returning back to the spot he once stood at, before restoring time to its normal flow. Leo grinned slightly and leaned against his father, "I like him already."

=End=


	12. Tension

Tension

A/N: So I'm back~ I'm better? I think? I have no clue anymore ha-ha…I should have Holidays updated sometime during the week, hopefully. As always I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, Chrissy, Wrench, and Spike. In the upcoming chapters bots from Devotion will be making a comeback as well! Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

It had been about three weeks since Bonnie had started to work as the assistant manager at Freddy's. It had been three long weeks of crying children, screaming parents, and trying his patience to not tear Chrissy apart. Every time he had tried to search for his little brother he was pulled away by something. It was starting to get extremely frustrating, and it was wearing on his nerves.

"O-oh you're back" Wrench blinked as Bonnie walked into the office.

Bonnie nodded his features showing exhaustion as he leaned against the wall, "Three year olds are the worst."

"I wouldn't know…" Wrench looked down, "Well ready for the diagnostics?"

Bonnie sighed and nodded following the mutilated monkey towards the workshop. Taking a seat he held out his right arm and winched slightly as he felt Spike hook him up to a machine. The canine noticed the human animatronic seemed to be in a foul mood, "Something happen today?"

"Three year olds, and restraining the urge to tear Chrissy apart." Bonnie sighed and closed his eyes feeling his nerves "tingle".

Spike nodded understanding what Bonnie was speaking about, "Want to talk about it?"

The canine almost froze as one of Bonnie's magenta eyes glared at him and just went back to his diagnostic tests. It was obvious Bonnie didn't wish to speak about what happened, and was probably for the best considering last night the bot had collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Wrench remained silent nearly tensing as Bonnie let out a faint sigh and leaned against the chair he was sitting in, "Where to start…. When I first got there, or the fact that there was a birthday party from Hell?"

The two bots looked at one another and listened as Bonnie recalled the events of the day. Meanwhile, at the pizzeria Freddy watched as Chrissy and a few of the other models were sitting around playing a few games. He sighed and thought back about what happened throughout the day, and was rather floored that Bonnie had kept himself composed.

"Hey dad what's wrong?" Fred asked looking towards the large bear.

Freddy sighed softly and picked up the small bot, "Just thinking about what happened today."

"You mean about Chrissy insulting them?" Fred asaked.

Freddy nodded, "Yes. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Fred nodded and took his father's hand as Freddy set him down. The two made their way for another part of the pizzeria. Chrissy waited until the large bear was out of hearing range started to mock the large bear much to the shock of those around her.

"C-Chrissy you should stop" JJ started to urge.

Chrissy rolled her eyes, "Ha! That bear doesn't scare me!"

"You're going to regret it" Toy Chica gasped slightly.

Chrissy chuckled, "Oh no I'm not. You two aren't going to say anything. Do you know what happens to snitches?"

JJ and Toy Chica looked to one another and then turned to Chrissy as she laughed darkly, "I could easily destroy the two that you care for. I destroyed Toy Bonnie, I won't hesitate to destroy anyone else either."

The two fembots were started to feel something grip their circuits, perhaps the rumors that they had heard were true. They thought that Chrissy was their friend, but they were starting to think that perhaps they were dealing with a monster. As JJ got up to leave Chrissy pushed her back down into her seat, "Do I make myself CLEAR? I would hate to see something happen to fatso the bear, and the annoying blob."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Toy Chica looked upset.

JJ nodded, "Lease BB out of this!"

Chrissy grinned, "Then you better listen, or you'll share the same fate as your dearly departed bunny friend. Oh that's right you took him for granted anyways!"

JJ watched as Toy Chica twitched and snapped tackling the rabbit to the ground and ripped one of her ears off. The balloon girl quickly rushed to find someone to stop the fight, while Toy Chica and Chrissy continued to fight. The female rabbit growled and tackled Chica and ripped her beak off laughing as if she caused something that Toy Chica would be ashamed of.

"How does it feel to be beakless!?" Chrissy laughed.

Toy Chica revealed her endoskeleton eyes and chuckled, "Oh honey, this is nothing."

Chrissy gasped slightly and found herself hitting the wall and tried to dodge Toy Chica as she went on the offensive again. The rabbit hadn't expected the chicken to become so violent, or that she could hold her own in a fight. From what she had observed so far Toy Chica preferred to get up close and personal with whoever she fought. She countered the next punch and kicked the chicken back before feeling something connect with the back of her head, "What the-"

"Thanks Bonn!" Toy Chica responded as Bonn jumped away from Chrissy's grasp holding onto a crowbar.

Bonn nodded and swung the crowbar into the rabbits knees, "GET CROWBARED-"

"Oww my fucking knee! Oh you little bastard you're going to pay for that!" Chrissy screamed.

Bonn stood there with a rather smug look as Chrissy was knocked back by a very angry Chica, "Mom she called me horrible names!"

Chica was already twitching violently and her endoskeleton eyes revealed. However, gingerly she picked up her child and placed them in Toy Chica's arms and instructed them to move to another part of the building. Toy Chica nodded and hurried off while Bonn kept yelling encouragement to his mother, and quite frankly telling her to kick Chrissy's ass. The fight and noise hadn't gone unnoticed, it caused Springy to watch from the hallway, and even awoken Mari which was becoming detrimental to anyone's well-being.

"Seriously, again!?" Mari hissed coming out of their box.

Goldy quickly caught the puppet, "Mari, rest."

"How can I when everyone is tearing each other apart!?" Mari snapped and leaned against the golden bear, "Goldy….why is this happening now?"

"We'll get through this, Mari" Goldy spoke softly and cradled the exhausted puppet in his arms, "You need to be resting more. I know you're worried about Leo's well-being, but you can't lecture him if you're not taking care of yourself either."

Mari was about to speak but their speech was broken as Chrissy was thrown into the prize corner, and destroyed Mari's beloved music box. That was the final straw even for Goldy to sit by and do nothing. Setting Mari down he hovered over Chrissy before tossing her back towards the open space in the main room. Just as he was about to make the rabbit pay Jeremy walked into the main room looking horrified, "What the hell is going on!?"

"They attacked me!" Chrissy cried trying to feign her innocence.

Jeremy crossed his arms and looked at the bots waiting for an explanation, which Springy provided in a quiet room. Jeremy looked rather shocked and almost disheartened, "Springy are you sure that's how it started?"

Springy nodded, "Yes. It started with Chrissy threatening to hurt BB and Toy Freddy. What are we going to do, she's technically on loan!"

Jeremy thought for a minute and snapped his fingers, "Three year olds!"

"I'm not following…" Springy blinked.

"Ask Mangle, little kids can't keep their hands to themselves. She just got caught up in a group and before we could do anything they managed to pull her apart some." Jeremy smiled faintly, "It'll give us a break, I can't stand the tense atmosphere in here."

The eldest Bonnie nodded, "That makes a lot of us. I can't help but feel that this situation has been detrimental to everyone's health. Leo's barely holding on, Mari is on the verge of collapse, and everyone is walking on egg-shells."

"I agree, let's get her shipped out then for repairs. Bonn and Fred are about to get shipped out as well. Also it seems that some bots are returning from their small tour." Jeremy yawned, "Also, have you seen Leo?"

"I can't say that I have" Springy blinked and tried to think of when she last saw the boy.

Jeremy sighed and returned to the office getting ready for the massive amount of paperwork that would have to be done to ship Chrissy for repairs. To his surprise the office was well kept once more and Bonnie had managed to organize everything once more. The man sighed softly and pulled out the forms that he needed, he would have to thank Bonnie tomorrow and see if they wanted to take a day off.

"Cause of damage…. Three year olds" Jeremy muttered as he continued to write.

Hearing something behind him he turned around and noticed that Freddy had peered into the office, "Everything okay Jeremy?"

"Not really" the manager sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Toy Chica and Chrissy went at it, then Chica got involved."

"Is everyone alright?" Freddy asked seeming to be concerned.

Jeremy continued to write as he explained what he saw, "Chrissy's ear got ripped off, her casing is dented and parts were pulled loose. Toy Chica is missing her beak but is otherwise fine. Chica was still trembling out of anger when I saw her."

"This won't be held against us, will it?" Freddy sounded worried for once.

Jeremy shook his head, "No, but you should probably talk to Chica and make sure she's okay. I'll handle all the annoying paperwork crap and all that fun stuff."

Freddy nodded and looked around the office, "This place seems a lot more organized with him back….I'm glad that he can come see us, but you can tell he's really starting to become distressed about Bon. Anytime he decides to go and try to look something comes up."

"You noticed that too? He seems to spend time in here to just keep himself composed. I'm going to give him the day off tomorrow so he can do what he wants." Jeremy sighed finishing the repair forms.

Freddy nodded, "And when do we get a day off?"

"Trust me, I'm working on that Freddy" Jeremy yawned, "Have you seen Leo by any chance?"

"Not since this evening. He seemed to be grabbing a few things and ran off before I could question him." Freddy recalled, "I'm thinking he found something that can keep his interest in the building. He's been going missing a lot during the day as well."

"Oh?" Jeremy looked to Freddy.

As the two exchanged words Leo was sitting in the vent and listening to them trying not to make any sounds. He had decided to spend some more time with Bon since he was ahead on where he should have been for classwork. It was also much easier to learn to play the piano during the day since the noise drowned out the haunting melodies coming from the basement. Though to have his father and Freddy standing in the room he knew it was too risky to come out of his hiding spot.

'What do I do…' Leo thought and tried to keep himself from trembling.

As by some miracle, or stroke of luck Toy Freddy had peered into the room and told Freddy and Jeremy about something else going on. The two let out a collective sigh and left the room, but Toy Freddy remained in the office and looked towards the vent cover. He removed it and offered his hand to Leo, "Don't worry I know. Foxy and BB told me."

Leo took the bears hand trembling, "I was afraid that I was going to get caught…how did you know that I was down there?"

"I figured that's where you've been spending a lot of time. Something interesting down there or what?" Toy Freddy asked raising an eye brow.

The boy avoided the bears gaze and looked around nervously, "J-Just the withered models! Yep totally just them and a worn down piano…so I figured I would try and teach myself to play!"

Before the toy bear could ask any more questions Leo had fled the room before even returning the vent cover to its rightful place. He noticed that Leo had dropped something and carefully picked up a red bowtie, but he only knew of two bots that wore such a tie.

"This is Bonnie's, but Bon wore it after he was shipped out…. What on earth is that child hiding?" Toy Freddy muttered and placed the bowtie on Jeremy's desk before returning to the show stage. The absence of Chrissy was a welcome sight to him, and he noticed Toy Chica was trying to get her beak back on. Carefully he helped her place it back and chuckled, "Dear I know you've been upset, but no need to lose your beak over it."

"Ha-Ha" Toy Chica playfully pushed the bear, "So what's going to happen now?"

"Chrissy is being shipped out for repairs, meaning we have to change up the show routine until she's back. Also our friends who were out on tour will be returning home early so there's a bonus as well." Freddy spoke and chuckled as the kits instantly ran up towards him.

"Will they be back!?" the kits asked excitedly.

Mangle laughed softly, "I'm sure they are, I know Larry and Vara will be back. Hopefully the others will be too."

"Aye, I wonder how everyone has been. Has anyone heard about how that waterpark was going?" Foxy asked.

Goldy shrugged, "I haven't been able to keep tabs on everyone, once everyone is back though we'll fill them in."

Everyone nodded and decided to take a night to catch up on their rest. Chrissy was removed for the time being, but from what Bonnie had hinted his body was going to take longer than what they had expected. The company was trying to get involved and implement a few changes that they would want in the other restored models at some point. However, since Freddy and the others were bought by Jeremy there was a bit of a dispute going on in regards to the proposed changes. However, Val had assured Jeremy that if Fazbear entertainment tried anything it would be a breach of contract.

Now, all they could do was enjoy the temporary peace. As the fazbear bots rested for once a sense of calm came across the building. Meanwhile in Spike's workshop he draped a blanket over Bonnie's exhausted frame, he hoped that eventually the worn animatronic would get a break. Wrench noticed something in Bonnie's hand and gently pried the delicate fingers to see it was a small picture of two rabbits standing back to back happily playing their guitars.

'That's why he keeps going, he's searching' Wrench thought feeling a small pang in his chest.

=End=


	13. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces

A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay…Finally getting a break from college so hopefully I can update and what not. As always I only own Leo, the kits, Crackers, and a few others who have been mentioned. I would like to thank BewitchingMayhem, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the use of their characters once more. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy

Leo watched as Bonnie started to open a few crates that had arrived earlier in the morning. The human animatronic easily opened one crate and inside it revealed Larry and Vara packed side by side. Bonnie gave a faint sigh and looked to Leo and motioned for him to come help, "I'll open them, you activate them. Okay?"

Leo nodded and started to turn Larry and Vara on, "Umm…Bonnie can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked jamming the crowbar into another crate lid, "You've been avoiding me for the last few days."

"Yeah about that…." Leo finally got Larry to turn on, "Let's talk about it later in private, it's something that kinda has me bothered."

Larry's servos seemed to groan and opened his eyes, "Oh hey kiddo. It's good to be home."

Leo smiled faintly and rubbed the back of his head, "Nice to see you too, Larry. Welcome home!"

Larry messed with the kid's hair and helped him turn Vara on, "That was one looong tour."

"You said it" Vara stretched and looked to Leo, "Hello Leo."

Their attention then turned to the human that seemed to be opening the other crates with extreme ease. Larry blinked and turned to Leo, "Who's this?"

Bonnie turned and looked at Larry, "Hello, Larry, Vara."

"BONNIE!?" the two bots looked shocked.

Bonnie nodded and was tackled to the ground as Wesley had become activated rather quickly. The humanized rabbit seemed to be surprised to be knocked to the ground, and tried to stifle a laugh as Wesley glared at him coldly.

"You bastard, you're supposed to be dead!" Wesley hissed and grabbed Bonnie throwing him into the wall.

"Wesley stop!" Leo tried to get in the way but was held back by Vara.

Bonnie just chuckled and looked Wesley dead in the eyes, "Are you done now, Wesley? I'm not that asshole, quite frankly you may find this a shock but it's me the purple rabbit."

"Bonnie? No, you must be lying!" Wesley glared and threw Bonnie again.

Bonnie winced as he got up and dodged Wesley as they charged at him once more and decided to teleport onto the top of the crate Wesley erupted from, "Wesley, listen to me."

Wesley seemed to stop and look at the human, "What-"

Bonnie hopped down from the crate and sighed, "My body got pretty damaged from a falling light, as a result thanks to Spike and his apprentice I have this body to use. So yeah new appearance, but I'm still me."

Wesley seemed horrified at what he had done, "I…I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah" Bonnie shrugged and returned to opening the crates, "The Balloon Children will be happy to see you and Bubbles again. It's a shame the water park didn't take off too well."

Leo watched as Bonnie opened the remaining crates and inside were resting Bubbles, and the favorite magicians of the place Mervin and Rose. The child smiled faintly as the kits rushed into the back room and stood there eagerly as Bonnie started to get the two activated. As soon as they were functioning again Faye and Morgan tackled them into the crate they just got out of.

"You're back!" the kits cried happily knocking Mervin over, Rose had managed to slither out of the way.

Rose chuckled, "It's good to see you two as well! We have all sorts of new tricks to show you!"

"REALLY!?" the kits appeared wide eyed.

Mervin nodded readjusting his hat, "Certainly! Of course, that all depends on if you two kept to your end of the promise."

"Well we didn't burn the place down" Faye smiled faintly.

Morgan nodded, "However, we did kinda…deprive our father of his suit for awhile."

"Oh?" Bubbles asked finally coming out of his sleep mode.

The kits seemed embarrassed and weren't quite sure what to say until a voice came to save them, "Aye, they tried to cut me in half and as a result half of my fur was missing! Mangle is still laughing about it!"

"Foxy!" Everyone smiled happy to see the animatronic fox.

Foxy rubbed the back of his head, "I was asked to welcome everyone home. We are drowning in kids out there!"

"Then we better get to work" Larry chuckled, "Shall we?"

Everyone nodded and soon Bubbles and Wesley were back in the game corner with the Balloon Children, Larry and Vara joined the toy and restored models on the stage. Vara wanted to ask where Bon was, but decided not to ask while there were so many people around. Bonnie gave a faint sigh and leaned against the doorframe next to Leo, "Good, hopefully everyone won't be so worn out now."

Leo nodded still feeling uneasy on how to talk to Bonnie about what was troubling him, "Why do you keep coming back? Besides helping us all here."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It's like you're searching for something." Leo spoke looking back out at the main room.

Bonnie sighed and had Leo follow him to the office, "That's because I am Leo. I know Bon can't be far from this building. Something is troubling me, it's like I can tell he's close, but I can't find him no matter how hard I look."

Leo frowned slightly and decided to share something he had kept hidden from everyone, "I know where he is."

"Huh?" Bonnie looked to Leo, "You know where he is?"

Leo nodded and looked towards the vent and sighed, "He's trapped downstairs, he can't escape because Chrissy has the room salted off. She also somehow managed to weld the door stuck…I go down and visit him every day so he quits resetting himself."

"He's been resetting himself….is he….okay?" Bonnie seemed hesitant now.

Leo shrugged, "As okay as he's ever been for all the stuff he's been through?"

"Could I go with you sometime?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Leo nodded and looked towards the vent, "Will you be able to fit through the vent though?"

"Please, I could crawl in a vent minus one arm and a large body, this is nothing." Bonnie scoffed a gentle smile present, "Thank you for telling me, Leo. That doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to be here daily."

"I know" Leo smiled faintly, "I'm glad you're back. I think dad's relieved to know that someone is here so he can attend that meeting and voice his concerns about the company. I just wish it weren't so far away."

"I know" Bonnie patted Leo's head and sighed softly as the phone began to ring. He picked up the phone and went with the usual introduction, "Good Afternoon, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, how may I help you?"

"Bonnie, it's me. Listen for starters I'm okay. My car not so much." Jeremy spoke on the other end.

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly and he leaned against the wall, "How bad is it?"

"Car is probably totaled, they're taking me to the hospital for a few x-rays. I know you should go back to Spikes, but can you please stay tonight? I need someone there to watch Leo so in case anyone shows up-"

"There's a human there and they'll just leave things be. Alright, I'll call Spike and tell him what's going on. Call me as SOON as you get updates. Your son wants to talk to you, he knows something is up." Bonnie sighed softly and handed the phone to Leo.

Leo sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "D-Dad….is something going on?"

"I was in an accident, they're taking me for x-rays and we'll go from there. I'm okay Leo, hopefully I'll be home tomorrow morning." Jeremy tried to reassure his son.

Leo tried to keep himself composed, "O-Okay…call when you have updates, please. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Leo." Jeremy responded softly before Leo handed the phone back to Bonnie.

Bonnie watched as Leo made his way for the main room and continued to talk Jeremy while he was being taken to the hospital. He was still in the next state over, so it would be difficult to determine when he would come home. The humanized rabbit felt their chest hurt, and then he hung up after Jeremy said he would be in touch. Bonnie looked to the vent and then decided to try and find Leo to ensure that the boy was okay. Sure enough Leo was curled up in the Prize Corner being comforted by Goldy and Mari. While there was a break in the traffic Bonnie called for everyone to gather up so he could explain what was going on.

"Jeremy won't be home tonight, tomorrow maybe it depends on the extent of injuries if he has any." Bonnie spoke remaining calm.

Foxy's jaw dropped, "What happened?!"

"Jeremy was in a car accident, he wasn't at fault thankfully. From the sounds of it the SUV is totaled, I wasn't able to get too many details on what happened." Bonnie spoke.

Mari sighed and stroked Leo's hair as he whimpered into Goldy's suit, "At least his life is his own. Any injuries?"

"He said he would call after the x-rays. I was asked to stay here overnight to keep an eye on Leo, but if he won't be home until who knows when I might have to plan to say longer." Bonnie ran a hand through his hair, "Which shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"We would appreciate it so we're not put on lockdown again" Freddy spoke solemnly.

Toy Freddy nodded, "I think my servos would freeze if we had to again."

"Agreed." Springy sighed softly, "Ah the phone's ringing. We should probably get back to our spots."

Everyone nodded and parted ways while Bonnie made his way for the office as quickly as possible. Picking up the phone he was relieved to hear that the injuries were minor, but they were worried he could have a concussion. He agreed with the doctor that staying for a night of observation probably wouldn't be a bad idea. However, Jeremy did feel bad for essentially dumping the entire building onto the bot's shoulders.

"If it's too much I can have Val take Leo for the night." Jeremy coughed.

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "Jeremy, it's fine. You just focus on resting. You seem to forget I have been doing this for decades."

"True I always did get the feeling that Freddy may have been the leader, but you were the one who kept things moving." The manager chuckled slightly.

"Exactly, so you rest. I'll keep this ship afloat for that long." Bonnie responded softly and hung up enabling the manager to rest.

The humanized rabbit looked to the clock and mentally groaned, it was only 1:30 PM, he still had nine and a half hours to go until even he would be allowed to rest. Since he had acquired this new body he realized that he needed to take time and recharge before collapsing. If he recalled right the humans called it, sleeping. It was still a foreign concept to him, but one he was trying to understand. Sitting back down at the desk he started to look through the video feeds and noticed everything was just as it should be. Mervin and Rose were performing, and sure enough there was Faye and Morgan sitting amongst the human children. Sure enough the two were performing new tricks that Bonnie had never seen before, then again Mervin and Rose never did the same trick twice, especially around the kits. He then turned his attention to Prize Corner, and sure enough Leo was still there helping Mari give out prizes. In the actual game area Bubbles and Wesley were welcomed back with laughs and cheers.

"Now remember kiddies the object of the game is to get as many pairs as possible!" Bubbles laughed heartily.

'Go fish?' Bonnie thought as he watched, "Whatever works I guess."

As the day wore on Freddy and the others continued to do their best to focus on keeping the kids happy and entertained. There was just one child that they couldn't seem to help though, Leo had become dejected from everything around him. The boy waved goodbye as he made his way towards the office, since everyone knew that was where he would often go and nap. However, Leo had other plans and knew there was probably only one bot that could really lighten his day right now. Walking into the office Bonnie gave him a faint wave and returned his attention to the monitors, "Don't stay down there too long it's really damp. I'll have to have maintenance look and make sure no pipes are leaking."

"Do you want to come with me?" Leo asked as he removed the vent cover.

Bonnie frowned slightly, "I would love to Leo, there is very little more than I would rather do than see Bon. I can't leave now though, not when I'm the only one in charge."

Leo nodded understanding, "I'll let him know you said hello then."

"Thanks Leo." Bonnie smiled weakly as Leo made his way for the toy rabbit's prison.

For the rest of the day Bonnie continued to watch everyone, and on occasion venture out of the office to deal with the occasional upset parent or child. The one that grated on his nerves the most though was one child who was completely out of control, and threw a temper tantrum because they didn't have enough tickets to get the one prize they wanted. His parents were much more annoying claiming that their precious little "Timmy" deserved the prize, and that it should be given to them immediately. However, standing at the counter at the same time was a young girl who had the correct number of tickets and wanted the same prize.

"Sorry Ma'am, but your son doesn't have the required number of ticket's and I cannot make any exceptions." Bonnie remained firm.

The woman seemed bewildered, "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"

"A loud, rude woman who is making a scene where one isn't needed." Bonnie spoke his voice extremely cold.

"I WILL END YOUR CAREER!" The woman yelled and grabbed the humanized rabbit.

Bonnie mentally groaned once more, he hated humans like this, "Ma'am I must ask that you remove your hands from me or you will be removed from the premise."

"THEN GIVE MY SON THE GOD DAMN TOY!" the woman yelled.

'Remember Bonnie, red is NOT a good color for you' Bonnie reminded himself mentally and sighed, "I am sorry Ma'am no exceptions."

The woman continued to yell and dragged her son going on and on about suing the place, and how her precious child would get what he wanted.

Bonnie rubbed his eyes and simply muttered, "And may the door hit you on the way out."

Mari chuckled slightly and turned their attention to the girl who had remained waiting quietly, "What can I get for you, sweetie?"

"T-The last toy plush c-collection if t-that's okay!" the girl almost sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Mari counted the tickets and wasn't sure how to break the news to the girl, she was one ticket off. Bonnie took notice as well and slid one more ticket into the girls stack and recounted them, "550 tickets, that's quite an impressive number!"

"T-Thank you! I spent all my birthday money to get the tickets, all I wanted was the plush collection of the toy models…and since you can't buy them." The girl blushed faintly.

Bonnie smiled faintly and got the last collection of the stuffed toy models down and then grabbed one of the restored models as well, "Since it's your birthday each birthday kid gets a set of the original group, so with your 550 tickets you managed to get the whole set!"

Mari watched as the girl rushed off happy as can be and then looked to Bonnie, "No exceptions, huh?"

"She deserved it more than the little brat did. Besides you can tell just by looking at her that it is something she would actually appreciate." Bonnie spoke softly.

Goldy chuckled, "She comes here once and awhile, but I do agree with Bonnie. She has a few younger siblings that I'm sure will absolutely love to have a plush of their favorite."

"Does anyone know hers?" Bonnie asked.

Mari nodded and watched as the girl gave their younger siblings a plush of their favorite bot, "She adores all of us."

Bonnie chuckled slightly and made his way for the office once more causing Goldy to become curious, "Where are you going?"

Bonnie turned around a playful glint in his eye, "Either to make a phone call or commit a felony, I'll decide in the office."

Goldy's jaw dropped, but Mari could see the humor, "Just go make that phone call, or youll have to deal with me!"

Bonnie smiled and quickly did as he was told. He hadn't planned on staying the night to watch over everyone, but Jeremy needed him right now, and it wasn't like he would do anything at the workshop except sleep. At least this way he would be back with his family for that long, something he desperately needed.

-End-


	14. Shattered

Shattered

A/N: This one may be dark and depressing. Everyone knows who I own. I want to thank BewitchingMayhem, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the use of their characters. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Freddy and the other bots watched as Bonnie searched for Leo, but so far the humanized rabbit was having no luck. Bonnie knew where Leo was, but decided to play dumb for the sake of everyone else. Sighing softly he said goodnight to everyone and made his way for the office. Mari seemed rather curious, but decided not to follow giving the rabbit some much needed time alone. Bonnie sensing that he was left alone finally pulled the office vent cover away, and carefully looked around one last time before starting to crawl through the vents.

Meanwhile in the basement Bon sat quietly and listened as Leo continued going on about how he was feeling. The toy rabbit knew that the boy had felt alone, but he never thought it had gotten to this point where he was almost unstable. In this room Leo wasn't afraid of having to put on an act, he could actually say what he wanted to. He had been struggling to accept the fact that he could easily die young. The medications were working to a degree, but he was starting to hit a plateau on how he was feeling. Bon tried to keep the boy calmed down as he continued to let out what he was feeling.

"Leo, please calm down you can't overdo it." Bon gently pressed.

Leo wiped his eyes, "I can't keep doing this! I'm dying! How long do I have to keep fooling myself that I actually stand a chance!?"

Bon's ears drooped slightly and his attention turned to something in the vents, "Leo, did you tell someone about this place?"

Leo's eyes widened slightly and listened as the noise became louder, and eventually the bottom of the vent gave out like it usually did for him. The boy and rabbit watched in surprise as Withered Bonnie seemed to activate and grabbed the falling entity and set them down. Bon seemed to move to get ready to attack, but the withered rabbit remained standing and almost lingering next to the entity that entered the sealed room.

"How is he activated!?" Leo looked rather shocked his color draining.

Withered Bonnie's head tilted to the side and looked towards the figure that had fallen through the vent. The figure finally gave a faint sigh and turned to the withered rabbit, "Thank you. I forgot I managed to leave part of my will in this body."

"Who are you?!" Bon demanded keeping Leo behind him.

Leo gently placed a hand on the toy rabbit's arm, "Bon wait! Please just wait!"

Bon looked towards the boy and seemed to be curious, "Leo, what is it?"

Leo rubbed the back of his head, "T-That's our hired help!"

Bon looked towards the human trying to understand just who this person was. The fact that Withered Bonnie was active gave him a faint idea, but there was something still troubling him. As the withered model sat down, the human it caught turned and looked towards the bot and boy. Bon finally noticed the eyes and he dropped to his knees, "How?"

"Spike and his apprentice are real miracle workers. However, I can't stay down here too long." Bonnie spoke his voice seeming to strain some.

Bon nodded understanding, "I know you came for Leo. He shouldn't be down here right now with how damp it is."

Bonnie nodded not blind to how his brother's voice and mood drastically changed. Part of the humanized rabbit wanted to know why his brother had become so cold and distant, but he understood why. Leo was the only one who knew where to find him, and now he was taking away that one source of comfort and stability. Frankly it hurt Bonnie to say such things, but unfortunately with Leo's health he couldn't stay too long, "Bon…I'll come back do-"

"Please, don't. He needs you, just like everyone else does right now." Bon spoke his voice sounding devoid of anything. The blue rabbit turned away and sat in the one corner and began to shut down.

Leo frowned and looked to Bonnie, "No, he's not okay…. He won't talk while he's in this kind of mood though."

"What happened…" Bonnie frowned slightly.

Leo looked down, "We always knew he was a little unsteady. Apparently he's been dealing with doubts, fears, insecurities, and feels like he really doesn't matter to anyone."

"That's not true though!" Bonnie blinked.

Leo sighed, "I know that, you know that, but deep down he's been hurt to the point where I guess he just accepts it. That everyone has someone they would rather spend time with, that the world would be better off without him."

"He's a lot worse off than I thought…I should have come down here sooner." Bonnie leaned against the wall and noticed his withered body moving towards Bon and sitting down next to the toy rabbit, pulling them into a supportive embrace, "At least someone's been there while I totally failed at it."

"Don't say that!" Leo pleaded with Bonnie, "You didn't know!"

Bonnie remained silent and opened the vent and instructed Leo to make his way towards the office. He turned his attention towards the two rabbits that seemed to remain silent and shut down. Shakily he reached out to touch Bon, but his withered body's hand caught his wrist and shook their head. Bonnie nodded feeling something dull forming in his chest and made his way for the office.

As soon as he returned to the carpet floor of the office he noticed Leo was still waiting there for him. For some reason the boy looked upset and hugged the humanized rabbit and almost appeared to be crying, "I'm scared."

"I know, we all are." Bonnie spoke softly.

Leo looked up as Bonnie knelt to his level, and the boy could have sworn the bot's eyes looked more human than ever as he pulled the boy into a hug, "It's okay to be scared. You've been trying to act so strong for so long that you forget that it's okay to be scared. It's okay to be upset and let your emotions out. You don't have to act like you're okay when you're not. Everyone is here for you, Leo."

"What about you though?" Leo sniffed.

Bonnie sighed softly, "Don't worry about me Leo, this is nothing new to me. Granted it's not like Bon to shut himself off to anyone, but it is probably what he needs to do to heal himself. I don't blame him though, I failed him when he needed me most."

"He doesn't think that, he always hoped you'd come home and find him." Leo admitted allowing Bonnie to lead him to the apartment.

Bonnie took what the boy said to heart and gave a faint sigh as he started to help Leo get ready for bed. Once the boy settled down after little protest from the sheer exhaustion Bonnie found himself alone with his thoughts. What was happening to him? What was this dull aching feeling in his chest, and better yet why is it every time he thought of his brother it became worse? Gripping at his chest slightly he tried to find any reason that could logically explain why his censors were screaming in an unknown feeling. Gripping his head he felt almost light headed as he tried to make his way towards the couch so he could rest.

"What is happening to me…"Bonnie groaned as he leaned against the couch.

Is this what it felt for humans when they experienced emotions? If so, how was he feeling it now? Even though this body held a human like appearance he was still nothing more than just a machine. Or, was something changing the longer he remained in this body? Looking down towards his hands he realized that he appeared to be shaking. Feeling unsettled by it he tried to find something to ease his nerves. However, he never expected a half asleep Leo to be the one to calm him down.

"You're shaking…" Leo spoke still captured by sleep.

Bonnie gently tried to usher the boy back to bed, "Leo, you need your rest."

"Why are you shaking?" Leo spoke his voice becoming a little clearer.

Those words caused the humanized bot to stop and seem to actually break down. Leo was wide awake upon seeing Bonnie collapse against the wall, and appeared to be trembling, almost as if he were, "Bonnie, are you…crying?"

"I don't know what I'm doing" Bonnie's voice strained.

Leo weakly smiled and sat next to Bonnie and leaned against his shoulder, "It's okay, you seem to be just as scared as I am right now. You're probably feeling so many things that you're not used to from pain to actual emotions. It's a lot to take in."

"The others can't see me like this though…. What would they say or think?" Bonnie uttered softly.

The boy smiled weakly and helped the distraught bot back up, "Does it matter? Come on Bonnie, you should be resting too. You experience everything we do, exhaustion is one of them."

Bonnie's magenta eyes focused on Leo and he seemed to weakly laugh even though he was still adjusting to the sensation of crying, and feeling something wet slide down his cheeks that wasn't oil. The two seemed to laugh together for no apparent reason before Leo gave Bonnie a quick hug before returning to bed, "Rest Bonnie, we'll need you more than ever until Dad comes home."

The humanized rabbit nodded and returned to the couch in the living room as he tried to gather his thoughts. Gently he ran his fingers down his cheeks where the tears once were and tried to focus on what the feeling felt like once more. It was cold, yet wet, something he had never experienced before until he gained this new body. Looking at his reflection in a mirror he noticed that even despite this new look, he could still see traces of himself.

'Is this who I want to be? All of these feelings are so complex, and I can barely understand them.' Bonnie thought as sleep finally started to claim him.

As the night wore on the place was settled into an uneasy feeling as everyone rested. Jeremy wasn't home, and that made everyone on edge, especially Freddy and the other restored models. As everyone rested Mari made their way into the apartment to check on Leo and Bonnie. Noticing Bonnie collapsed on the couch Mari gently covered them with a blanket, "You poor dear, despite how strong you act deep down inside you're scared and alone due to what you are experiencing."

Bonnie remained silent still caught in sleeps gentle embrace. However the puppet could see the faint tear stains that seemed to still be present on the humanized bot's cheeks. Removing their mask as they rarely did Mari placed a gentle kiss on the rabbit's forehead before turning their attention to Leo's room. Sure enough the boy was asleep as well, and appeared to be clutching a Bonnie plush, as if it were a lifeline at the moment. Mari gently covered Leo back up and returned to the Prize Corner to a very concerned Goldy.

"How are they?" he asked quietly.

Mari shook their head, "They're both shattered, in their own ways there's not much we can do for them."

"We'll think of something, dear." Goldy spoke and pulled Mari to them.

The puppet tried to merely nod, but they were worried, "They're jaded and broken. Leo is afraid that he's going to die young, and Bonnie is overwhelmed by the feeling of human emotion. They're scared and feel alone in a world that doesn't fully understand."

"Hopefully, in time we can help them both. I did get word that Chrissy will be back tomorrow." Goldy spoke quietly.

"Okay, things have gone from bad to worse then." Mari muttered and returned to their box, "Maybe she's changed like Larry did."

Goldy watched as Mari returned to their slumber and sighed softly. He wished that was the case, but from what he heard it sounded like the rabbit was more egotistical than ever. He heard from the workers who worked on her that the rabbit seemed more brooding, and even swore revenge against those who actually damaged her. He also heard from a faint rumor that there was a school Jeremy had been looking at for Leo to attend. However, the appointment was tomorrow, and Jeremy was still in the hospital. Godly felt bad for Bonnie, he would be taking on a new role entirely.

Though Freddy and the others would be furious that they would have to be on lockdown again.

=End=


	15. The Broken Doll

The Broken Doll

A/N: Hello everyone. I know it's been awhile since I updated by with computer failures, linguistics class, and just trying to find myself I didn't want to affect my writing. Chances are it has though. Now that I have a little time I can hopefully update. I want to thank BewitchingMayhem, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the use of their characters. Everyone else but my characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy.

Goldy and Mari both watched out the building window dreading today. Chrissy would be returning and they sensed more drama and fights in the future. They were both curious to know what had caused this bot to become so deranged. Bonnie couldn't pull up much info and Wrench was too terrified to even talk about what had happened. As the Fazbear bots were uneasy of their future another bot was caught in their tormented past.

Chrissy kept her eyes shut as she continued to watch her memories replay one after another. Before she was turned into this wretched rabbit she was a different kind of bot. She was designed for a large music box display and at one point had a very humanoid appearance. In a way human girls would look to her, and claim they wanted to be as beautiful as her. What caused several people to love her though was her voice. She would sing to the various tunes that were played around her. If anything else people would just come and hear her sing rather than buy something. Children loved her and sales sky rocketed during her time there. The good times wouldn't last though the company closed and she was sent away to another location. It was here that she was stripped away of who she once was. The once beautiful singer was turned into a cartoonlike rabbit. Where Chrissy gained her new identity and the malice against other bots.

"We don't really have any use for a humanoid bot though" the manager spoke as he examined her.

"Doesn't mean we couldn't change her outside appearance. You know thanks to Freddy's animal animatronics are all the rage right now! With the way she sings she could probably beat Freddy Fazbear himself!" a staff member spoke.

A few other staff members nodded in agreement and much to Chrissy's dismay she underwent the painful process of being altered. Her once porcelain like features were stripped away until she was nothing but a bare endoskeleton. Despite what the humans though, she was capable of feeling pain just like every other animatronic out there. They pretended to be just mindless, programable machines when they were certainly much more. How it was possible was beyond her. She watched as she was stripped away of two of her fingers for a more kid friendly look. She wanted to scream in agony as they altered her. Everything that she once was, gone in an instant. The company never realized that due to her alternations she lost her ability to sing.

"Well if she can't sing what do we do now?" the owner asked.

An engineer rubbed their chin, "Well we could create her for a back up purpose. I know when we looked at the data gathered from different Fazbear locations Bonnie appeared to be quite popular with the general audience."

"You mean the rabbit that barely talks?"

"He talks, but for some reason they don't allow him to sing like Freddy and Chica. If we can model her some off of that model then we might have a chance to lure more people in."

"Do whatever you want" the owner had spat, "A bot that can't sing is useless."

That's when it became clear to Chrissy it was thanks to this Bonnie character for her new appearance. Her once doll like features now looked like an over done rabbit. Her new casing was no longer smooth and delicate looking. Instead her casing was now a mix of fabric and plastic. The colors were at least something she could live with. Her new "fur" was a light pink color, while her stomach, ears, and muzzle was a light faded lilac. She had heard about the closure of Freddy's and relished the fact hoping she had a chance to finally make her mark.

For the first few months things were going well for her, she was proving to be quite popular. Chrissy hated it though she longed to sing again. Playing an instrument wasn't horrible but it wasn't singing. In due time though fewer people came to see her and the other bots that were in the building with her. Part of her anger was starting to build. While she performed flawlessly the other bots around her made constant mistakes. She found out later that they also had major building violations and were being shut down anyways. It wasn't until the news broke that Freddy's was reopening. The toy models had been supposedly scrapped, but the old models were back in a restored state.

Once the place was officially opened Chrissy found herself in a storage facility. She couldn't even recall how long she had been stuck in that building until she was brought to a new location. It was here that she met Wrench, and tormented him relentlessly for his failures. She saw him as too lax and carefree to be a rival of Freddy's. The monkey didn't listen though and continued to do all he could to keep people happy. Despite all that he did, they eventually closed and Chrissy made him pay dearly. With nothing left to keep her anger in check and she made Wrench's life a living nightmare. She would tear him apart on a regular basis, and even ruined most of the joints in his tail. She no longer cared though. If she couldn't make the ones for her life responsible she would take it out on whatever she wanted.

Those actions were what led her to where she was now. She loved the fact she had been brought in to replace the Bonnie the Bunny. Granted, there was the annoying toy counterpart but she managed to get rid of him. Anyone that bore the name deserved to be destroyed for destroying her. They took away her life, her purpose, and what she treasured most her singing.

Chrissy finally woke up and held her head, "Damn it, why won't the memories fade away…."

She looked around her surroundings and realized she was still in a crate. Gripping her head she started to pound at the temporary wall in front of her. As she went to strike her head again it didn't hit the wooden wall. Instead she fell face first onto the floor of the receiving area at Freddy's. Looking up she noticed that the assistant manager had released her from her crate.

"Thank you." She spoke still a little shaken.

The man nodded, "You look a little shaken. Are you able to perform?'

"Of course I am" Chrissy spoke getting up, "I'll do so well they'll never want either Bonnie back here again."

"You really seem to resent them" Bonnie spoke thankful that he was still in a human like body.

Chrissy didn't even bother to play with her words, "They were the ones who destroyed me. They took everything that I held close away! My name, my purpose!"

"Your name?" Bonnie asked folding his arms.

Chrissy started to walk towards the main room, "I hate rabbits. They deserve to die and suffer for what they did to me."

Bonnie was left rather puzzled and made his way towards the office trying to make sense of Chrissy's words. What had he and Bon taken away from her? Bonnie knew that several places had tried to copy him, but very few had the same success. Shaking his head he picked up the phone and dialed a certain number, "Spike, have a few minutes?"

"What can I help you with?" Spike asked on the other end.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed some as he spoke, "I need all the info you have about Chrissy and her past."

Meanwhile Chrissy took a spot on the stage and could already feel the discontent radiating from the other bots. The feeling was mutual but she played like they were all the greatest friends in the world. In her mind though she was already trying to figure out who would be the easiest to isolate and tear apart later.

All the while two worried bots watched from the Prize Corner. Mari could feel the anger radiating from the bots and felt powerless to do anything. Goldy continued to watch and looked at everything that had happened so far. There were several different entities in the building that were under some form of isolation. Leo's heart kept him out of school and meeting people. Bonnie was in a human body and was still learning how to cope with the emotions that came with it. The golden bear though thought back to the last part that was missing, toy rabbit that would be optimistic during a time like this. However, the bears attention was torn away as Leo came running up to them smiling. He had been gone for the day with his aunt and grandfather.

"I'm going back to school!" Leo smiled and hugged the golden bear's suit.

Mari seemed to perk up, "Where at?"

"It's an art academy! Grandpa said he would help pay the tuition since he doesn't want my talent to go to waste!" Leo grinned, "That way when I do come home again it'll be special!"

Goldy chuckled, "Leo, every minute we have with you is special. When do you start?"

"In a week, I'm so excited I can't wait to go back!" Leo replied happily.

'Us too' Mari thought.

For the rest of the night Leo went about telling Freddy and the others about his acceptance into the school. Everyone was excited and happy that Leo would finally be getting out of the Pizzeria more. Chrissy watched from the hallway still not understanding what the big deal was. Every child should be in school. Shaking her head she made her way towards the Fredbear Diner room a heavy metal pipe in hand. She was back and better than before.

She was going to make every Bonnie alive suffer.

=End=


	16. Voices

Voices

A/N: Finally, a break from classes! Next one should be fun since it's creative writing. As always, I want to thank my good friends BewitchingMayhem, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the use of their characters. Everyone knows who I own. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!

Chrissy peered into the Fredbear room and looked at the first model that had started the whole Bonnie line. She had taken some time during her rebuilding process to learn about the springlock suits. She knew that the locks were prone to failing if they were exposed to moisture or sudden movements. That would have been great if there was a person inside but instead she was just dealing with the endoskeleton. Looking at the two old bots she had to determine who would be the greater threat.

'If I disable Fredbear then I can get to Springy easier.' Chrissy thought and determined who her first target would be.

However, the rabbit didn't go undetected like she had hoped. Springy seemed to be waking up and turned her attention to the returned bot, "Oh hello Chrissy. Do you need something?"

'Damn it' Chrissy thought hiding the pipe and feigned being friendly, "I just had a few questions that's all since you're THE original Bonnie."

"Oh, like what?" Spring asked stepping down from the stage.

Chrissy closed her eyes and let her voice have a cheerful air as she jammed the heavy pipe into Springy's joints, "Why won't you just die already?"

Springy's eyes widened and before she could even call for Fredbear Chrissy ripped out her voice box. The old rabbit looked on in horror as Chrissy crushed her voice box. The sudden noise hadn't gone unnoticed though and Fredbear had started to wake up. He got the feeling that something terrible was happening. Opening his eyes his circuits froze before overheating due to his anger. Springy had been pushed against the counter and was holding her throat. There was no sign of the assailant that had caused the damage.

"Springy! What happened?!" Fredbear asked panicked.

Springy could only grasp at her throat as if she was trying to tell him something. Fredbear removed her hands and felt his anger boil over to rage. The room may have been dark, but he could tell that her voice box had been ripped out. His priority went from revenge to tending to her. As he went to retrieve a few towels to wipe up the oil he felt something break his support frame. From the corner of his eyes he could see the faint colors of Chrissy's suit. Once the deranged rabbit removed the pipe from Fredbear's body the bear fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Awww, you tried at least." Chrissy laughed as she jammed the pipe into one of Fredbear's joints. She then turned to Springy, "This is all YOUR fault! Thanks to you my purpose was taken away, and now I'll take yours away too!"

"Leave her alone!" Fredbear yelled.

Chrissy laughed and moved the pipe until the joint broke, "Leave her alone you say!? Why should I when your friend here took away my purpose! Thanks to her I no longer can sing!"

Fredbear groaned from the pain and tried to get up, "She had nothing to do with it! She was long gone before you were even created."

"Everyone Bonnie will suffer just as I have!" Chrissy snapped and popped another one of Fredbear's joints. She then turned to Springy her eyes glistening with cruelty, "Awww what's wrong? Do you hate seeing your beloved in pain? I know! Say you're sorry and maybe I'll stop."

Fredbear looked to Springy horrified knowing that she couldn't speak. However, the old rabbit didn't seem too deterred and started to sign 'I'm sorry' much to Chrissy's annoyance. While the rabbit was fuming with anger Fredbear managed to throw them to the side of the room. He dragged himself towards Springy and wiped away some of her tears, "Run to the others. Don't look back."

He could tell that Springy wanted to protest desperately. However, with no voice she could only meekly nod before she hurried out of the room. Fredbear heard Chrissy get up and move once more and knew he would have to find another way to keep her busy. When was the last time that he had taken his other form? The last time he recalled is when they had to teach Toy Chica a lesson.

"You're finished!" Chrissy yelled and started to destroy the rest of Fredbear's joints as the bear just merely laughed, "What's so funny!?"

Fredbear continued to laugh as his eyes glowed and his body grew dark. Chrissy was taken by surprise and fell back, "A-Another one!?"

"There are three of us" Fredbear laughed and forced the rabbit to look at him, "Just hope you don't meet the third."

Chrissy's fear turned to anger, "I got rid of one, I can get rid of two more!"

"You didn't get rid of them, just merely weakened them" Fredbear spoke and threw the rabbit into the wall, "I don't know what has taken him so long to come back, but until then we'll keep things in order."

"What don't tell me that pathetic loser is the strongest of you. Whatever you are!"

"Oh, he is. To die and live once more. He has more in common with the dead children then his fellow bots." Fredbear threw Chrissy to the ground, "Perhaps I'll show you."

"You won't deter me from my goal!" Chrissy snapped.

Fredbear laughed and decided to show the bot what true Hell was like. Chrissy had crossed the line numerous times. Since she was on loan they had to be careful of what they could do. If she had been returned as a pile of parts Jeremy would be in trouble. Instead the bear had a different idea. Before Chrissy could find him, he faded into the shadows and shut the door to his room. He was going to enjoy this little game. As the rabbit tried to find him he would move around the room and taunt her.

As Fredbear continued his drawn-out revenge Springy had finally made it to the others. She had rushed into the main room and collapsed. Before she could even collect herself, Mari was helping her up and telling Goldy to get the others up. Freddy was the first to awaken along with Toy Freddy. The two bears looked mortified upon seeing the gaping hole in Springy's throat. Chica and Toy Chica were quick to go wake up Jeremy so he was alerted. They knew he needed his rest, but this was important. The once former refuge bots also decided to see what was going on.

"What happened!?" Wesley's expression matched Freddy's.

Bubbles looked rather floored, "You look like you took a shark on lass, and the shark won!"

Springy looked down and turned her attention to panicked footsteps approaching the main room. Sure enough Chica and Toy Chica had returned with Jeremy in tow. Jeremy looked mortified and knelt next to the rabbit, "Springy, what happened?"

Springy tried to speak, but then remembered that she couldn't. Instead she started to sign hoping that one of the bots would understand what she was trying to say. Toy Freddy's eyes widened upon what she was "saying". Chrissy had come into their room and started to cause trouble. She had ripped out her voice box and destroyed it and then proceeded to attack Fredbear.

"Chrissy did all of this?" the toy bear asked.

Springy nodded and noticed Jeremy was already on the phone with someone. The manager sounded exhausted, but whoever he was talking to on the other end sounded worse. The old rabbit was rather curious, where was her newer counterpart? She tapped Toy Freddy on the shoulder and signed out her question.

Toy Freddy thought for a moment, "Honestly, I don't know where he is. I think he went back to Spike's so they could run some diagnostics. Do you want us to try and get him here?"

The springlock rabbit nodded and pointed to the gaping hole in her throat once more. Toy Freddy nodded understanding what she was trying to get at, "You want him to try and fix or build you a new voice box?"

"You poor thing..." Rose frowned.

Mervin nodded and pulled a scarf from his hat and offered it to the rabbit so she could hide the wound. Springy took it and looked down slightly as Toy Chica helped her conceal the gaping hole. The balloon children frowned upon seeing a friend of theirs in such bad shape. Before they could even say anything, Faye and Morgan hugged the worn-down rabbit. All the acts of kindness and understanding was too much for Springy. Despite her best efforts, she started to cry. Though she could no longer speak vocally she knew she had other means of communicating with the others.

"How do you know sign language?" Toy Chica asked Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy rubbed the back of his head, "I picked it up one day out of boredom. I know every now and then we have kids that show up with hard hearing. I wanted to find a way for them to enjoy the shows as well."

"So that's why you sign when Freddy sings" Toy Chica spoke, "Honestly Fred, that's really sweet of you."

Toy Freddy nodded and pulled the toy chicken close, "I'm glad I kept with it. I get the feeling I'm the only one who will be able to translate what Spring says."

"It seems that way. Fred, hold the room I'm going to go check on Fredbear." Freddy spoke and started towards the hallway.

Chica looked worried, "Be careful!"

"I will be" Freddy spoke and made his way towards Fredbear's room.

Freddy stopped and tried to prepare himself for whatever he would see in the room. Opening the door he was nearly knocked over as Chrissy fled from the room, fear evident in her eyes. Freddy paid no mind to her now, he would deal with her later. Peering into the room his eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. Fumbling to find the light switch he turned the lights on and uttered a scream he had long since forgotten. Toy Freddy and Goldy were instantly at the other bear's side and felt their jaws drop. Fredbear had been entirely dismantled and partially destroyed.

"How-" Toy Freddy was at a loss for words.

Goldy closed his eyes and sighed, "He's still here."

"Good. Fredbear, what happened?" Freddy asked crossing his arms.

Fredbear's shadow emerged from one of the tables, "Buying Springy time. Was she able to make it to the main room?"

"Yes, but seeing you like this will not help her in the least." Freddy sighed.

Goldy nodded, "We're going to have to send the body out for repairs. We don't have any backups either."

"I can manage" Fredbear chuckled, "I just hope that rabbit learned her lesson."

"What did you even do to them?" Toy Freddy asked.

Fredbear chuckled, "I just merely introduced her to a rabbit that was more evil than she was. She seems determined to injure anyone with the name Bonnie."

"Wonder why" Toy Freddy sighed.

Goldy shrugged, "Our assistant manager said he would work on gathering info. I trust him to get the job done."

Freddy was about to ask why Goldy had addressed Bonnie in such a manner. Then he realized that if Chrissy could hear them she wouldn't know the assistant manager's identity. Chrissy had managed to do a number on Springy, and with Fredbear gone the rabbit wouldn't be okay. Freddy could only think of one thing that might help cheer the spring rabbit up.

"Chica, we need to call the kids back." Freddy finally spoke.

Chica's beak dropped and she almost looked bewildered, "Freddy, Chrissy is out to destroy any Bonnie she can find! Why would you put our son in that kind of danger!"

"Those two know Springy best besides Fredbear." Freddy spoke.

Springy looked down and tapped Toy Freddy's shoulder once more and began to desperately sign. Her request was simple, to keep the two small bots away from danger. She knew she would be okay until Fredbear got back. Chrissy had taken what she wanted away from her. She would be left alone now.

"Are you sure though?" Mangle asked.

Springy nodded and pointed to the covered-up hole in her throat. Foxy rubbed his muzzle and sighed, "Why the voice box though?"

Springy started to sign once more and Toy Freddy was quick to translate, "She had said that I had caused her to lose her ability to sing. To make me pay for my "crime" she took my voice away too. I don't even know why or what she was going on about."

"I hope we can find info soon" Mari tapped their chin and helped Springy back up, "Until we can get this all figured out I want you to stay close to us."

Springy nodded though she would rather have remained in her and Fredbear's room. Her sensitive hearing picked up on someone unlocking the buildings front doors. Before too long Bonnie had rejoined the group. He looked exhausted and was trying to catch his breathe.

"Jeez did you run the whole way here?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie just nodded, "M-Missed….last bus…No other choice."

"Then take a minute to catch your breathe. I'm going to need your help getting Fredbear crated and sent off." Jeremy replied.

Bonnie nodded and finally noticed the sight before him and his features fell from exhausted to saddened. Freddy was quick to fill him in on everything while he helped Bonnie crate Fredbear up, "It's bad. We can't do anything because she's on loan until Bonnie gets back."

"And even then they'll probably keep her until they can find the toy model, right?" Bonnie asked following the performance.

Freddy nodded, "We're stuck with her regardless until they're both home. Performing with her is Hell on Earth. We want to destroy her desperately for everything that she has done, but we can't. One wrong move the company will make a move to ruin Jeremy financially. If it were any other human we wouldn't care…Jeremy though, he's family to us. He was the only one who saw what we really were, and spoke for us when we had no voice."

"So, in other words. You're enduring this nightmare for the sake of the one human who stood up for you. That's commendable." Bonnie spoke acting like this was all new to him.

Freddy nodded and once Fredbear was crated he pulled Bonnie into a hug, "Don't leave us."

Bonnie was taken by surprise but nodded. He made a mental note to call Spike and explain everything that had happened. The humanized rabbit started to think about Wrench, he probably wouldn't do well in the same building as Chrissy. Bonnie hated it when Freddy put the weight of their lives on his shoulders. However, he also knew that Freddy would only ask him to do this when he couldn't stand on his own even with the others. As he walked into the main room he looked at Chrissy and tried to keep himself composed.

'You're lucky that I'm not at full strength. I would tear you apart for what you've done' Bonnie thought as he made his way for the apartment.

Chrissy wouldn't stop until every part of the Bonnie line was destroyed. Bonnie was now counting on her anger to enact a little surprise of his own.

=End=


	17. Lament

Lament

A/N: Hello everyone I wish to express my apologies for the delays. It is becoming harder to write this story and I fear that my passion may be slipping away. This story may be the last one of the Toy's Will series. I cannot say for certain though. As another update I will be changing my pen name on this site. I wish to thank my friends BewitchingMayham, AMangledMisfit, and Wes27 for the use of their characters. Everyone else but my own characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Please, enjoy.

It had been an agonizing week for Bonnie. Fredbear's repairs were taking longer than expected. To add more stress into the rabbit's life Leo had collapsed after his heart gave out during a performance at his new school. They were doing a student performance of Hamlet. From what Bonnie had been told Leo had the lead role. However, halfway through the second act Leo collapsed falling into cardiac arrest. The boy was resting a hospital the next town over under the careful watch of his family. Jeremy was hardly home. He would stop by once or twice to shower, grab something to eat and return to his youngest son's side. With the human busy all the management fell onto Bonnie's shoulders. The bot wasn't even sure how much more he would be able to handle on his own. Giving an exhausted sigh he looked up from the desk as Toy Freddy came to check on him.

"How are you holding up? Is there anything I can do to help?" Toy Freddy asked his own features falling.

Bonnie gave a weak smile, "I'm fine Fred. Thank you though. I just haven't been sleeping well. Spike warned me about that though."

"Freddy and I can take over so you can rest.", the toy bear continued, "We're all worried. Without you we don't have a voice."

The humanized bot nodded, "I know Fred. We've been so busy though I've hardly had any time to think. It's like being on autopilot all over again."

"Speaking of autopilot….It finally came back." Fred spoke quietly.

Bonnie nodded understanding what Freddy was talking about. When he had a minute he would go uncrate his body. Or what was once his body with how accustomed he had become to the human one he now resided in. Sending Fred off he looked through the security feed one more time before making his way to the receiving room. The room felt colder than before as he entered it. Various crates laid abandoned and forgotten as if their contents no longer mattered. Bonnie focused on the large crate before him and began to open it. With a little effort he opened the box to reveal the lavender rabbit that rest inside it. Bonnie felt something start to well up in his chest and he turned his gaze away.

"To have such an innocent existence. I remember when I had such a thing. I guess I took it for granted. I've been haunted since that day, but you. You'll have the chance to live as your own and be innocent. The blood that has stained my hands won't stain yours. There is no way that I can return to that life now." Bonnie spoke softly as he activated his old body.

The animatronic made a few buzzing sounds as their servos came to life. Their magenta eyes opened and focused on the human that had activated them. Their features looked worn down and exhausted. Dark circles rested under their eyes, and their hair appeared to be the least of this human's worries. The bot tilted his head to the side and tried to figure out why this human seemed so familiar.

"Do you know who you are?" the human asked.

The rabbit nodded, "I am Bonnie the Bunny."

"That's right." The human responded, "Follow me big guy. We're short-handed right now."

The animatronic nodded and looked around taking the building in. It all seemed so familiar but at the same time completely new. As if they were experiencing memories that they couldn't recall on their own. Looking down at the human he would have to try and ask them a few questions later. Being led onto the show stage the large rabbit seemed to already know what to do, what to say, and how to outshine Chrissy.

Bonnie found a little peace with this outcome and decided to return to the office. Locking the door behind him he removed the vent cover and started to crawl through the ventilation shafts. Knocking the one piece free he slid down to the basement floor being caught by his oldest body. The withered rabbit nodded and motioned towards the still dormant toy model. Bonnie gave a faint sigh and pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and started to wipe the dust off the blue plastic.

"Honestly Bon, I don't say this often but I'm glad you're asleep. Leo's very sick right now. He collapsed during the second act of Hamlet. You know, the one part that you had helped him practice tirelessly. It really makes the week quite stressful…" Bonnie frowned knowing his brother was still dormant.

As the humanized bot finished his dusting he looked around the room allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark. For some reason while others feared the dark abyss he welcomed it. The dark didn't hurt his eyes or cause his head to spin. Instead it was a relative sense of calm and security. Feeling like he was being watched his eyes moved to his side and noticed that Bon was in the process of waking up. The blue rabbit opened their eyes and already appeared to be disheartened, "Is he okay? Leo I mean..."

"As okay as he can be right now" Bonnie spoke softly, "Bon, when Chrissy leaves and we get you out of here….I may be leaving this place."

"Why!?" Bon sounded upset now, "Is it because of…me?"

Bonnie frowned and pulled the blue rabbit into a hug, "No, it's never you, Bon. I just don't know how useful I'll be here now. Times are changing and some day we may no longer be relevant to the world around us. I know if worst comes to worst Jeremy may have to sell us and the building to cover the medical expenses."

"Don't talk like that" Bon pleaded quietly, "It isn't like you to give up!"

Bonnie gave a weak laugh, "The longer I've lived outside of the rose-colored world we lived in. The more of reality I have witnessed. The time of the animatronic entertainment place is coming to an end. We could only run for so long before we're replaced and forgotten."

"Don't say that!" Bon snapped and glared at his brother, "We've overcome it before, we can do it again!"

"Good, keep that spirit" Bonnie spoke softly, "They'll need your determination."

Bon gave a faint sigh, "Brother this isn't like you at all. What's wrong?"

"I'm exhausted. How long can we keep running until there is nothing left? Honestly Bon, sometimes I wish I would fall asleep and never wake up. We've been here for so long and have so little to show for it." Bonnie continued his eyes falling to the ground.

The blue rabbit was starting to become alarmed and frightened as his brother collapsed. Catching the human body he looked towards the only active withered model, "Help me. We need to get him back upstairs."

"I will help get the two of you to the vents. From there you are on your own." Withered Bonnie spoke.

Bon blinked, "Why?"

"You cannot continue to live here in the dark and dwell on the past. You must keep moving forward. Face the light, it can't hurt you. Up there someone is threatening to destroy our home, our lives. Are you going to idly sit by and allow that to happen?" Withered Bonnie spoke.

Bon remained silent but knew the withered model had a point. He had become so entrapped by his despair and isolation that it consumed him. Leo's visits helped but there was still that feeling of emptiness resting deep within his own being. Giving a faint nod he found himself being thrown up into the vent by his brother's withered form. The one-armed rabbit was careful with the collapsed human bot though. Bon thanked the withered model one last time before he started to crawl through the vents. He had listened to Leo crawl through them so many times he knew where to go just based on the sound. Carefully he dragged the collapsed form of his older brother behind him. Seeing a light at the end of the shaft he crawled towards it carefully. The blue rabbit wasn't sure why he was so happy to see the tacky looking carpet that adorned the office, "The light….it doesn't feel as bad as I thought it would."

Meanwhile Mari looked up from what they were doing upon sensing something different. Goldy took notice as well and looked towards the Marionette. The puppet's eyes seemed to be glowing with something, anger perhaps? No that wasn't the feeling he was picking up from the enigmatic bot. It almost felt like relief and peace had finally claimed the puppets fragile looking frame. Quietly the two agreed they would seek out what caused this sensation later. On the main stage, Freddy and the others felt something change as well. Freddy's shadow self, felt the return of another shadow. They were still weakened but their resolve seemed to radiate even to him. The large bear continued to sing his voice carrying a happier sound knowing that their missing family member was back.

Back in the office Bon laid his brother on the couch and replaced the vent cover with caution. He turned his attention to the desk and noticed that the number for Spike's shop was written down by the phone. Bon picked up the phone and dialed the number hoping that someone would pick up.

"You rang?" Spike's voice chimed on the other end.

Bon's eyes widened, "Spike? Is that-"

"Bon? Hey you finally crawled out from whatever rock you were hiding under! I'm sure your brother is quite happy about that." Spike started.

Bon's eyes closed, "My brother collapsed. What has that body been doing to him!?"

"Collapsed huh? He probably hasn't been getting enough rest with everything going on. You better be sitting down bunny bumpkins cause there's a lot you need to be filled in on. There was a malfunction with your brother's protoype body. We can't get his actual chip out of it now." Spike spoke calmly, "Chances are he's going to remain like that for the rest of his functioning life span."

"What do you mean you can't get it out!?" Bon hissed.

Spike sighed, "The longer he's been in that body the more he's adapted to it. To return him to a body that has no capability to feel would drive him to insanity."

"And this one hasn't!?" Bon was starting to become alarmed.

The canine sighed and leaned against the wall, "At first it was a shock to him. The longer he's been in it though the more he's been able to feel and understand the humans that built us-"

"Get him out of it." Bon spoke his voice sending chills through Spike's circuits.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Don't you think that should be his choice? Let him rest and think about things. You've obviously been in the dark for too long."

Bon looked at the phone after Spike hung up and let the words sink in. Had he truly been in the dark for too long? Just how long had he been sitting in the basement trapped and gathering dust? Looking around the office he found the file that Jeremy kept for reports when the bots were shipped in and out of the building. His hands started to tremble realizing that he had been trapped in the basement for five months. For five months, his existence had probably been mourned and then forgotten. Knowing he was free from the trap Chrissy placed him in he reverted to his shadow form. Fading into the darkness he started to look around the building once more. Sitting on the main show stage was the restored models with his brother's animatronic body among the models again. Chrissy was standing next to the lavender rabbit already asleep. The toy versions of Freddy and Chica stood next to their counterparts in silence as the people exited the building. Bon turned to Pirate's Cove and noticed Foxy and Mangle getting the kits ready for bed. The shadow then went to the Prize Corner and noticed that Mari was in their box, Goldy in his chair, and Springy sitting against the bookshelf looking depressed. Bon noticed the scarf around her neck and wondered what had happened.

His attention was pulled away from looking past the fabric as the bots started to become active again. Taking to the shadows once more he watched as the Balloon Children called on Bubbles and Wesley to play cards with them. The two bots were more than happy to play a couple of hands. Bon phased to another room and noticed Mervin and Rose putting away their props for their shows with the utmost care. Bon phased into the Fredbear room and noticed that the iconic yellow bear was nowhere to be found. The shadow gave a faint sigh and started his return to the office. Had Freddy sensed him yet?

Feeling his head slammed into a wall was the only answer he needed, "Hello, Freddy."

"Bon! It really is…. So, you've finally returned." Freddy seemed surprised.

The shadow gave a mournful nod, "Freddy, what has been going on?"

"I'll have Fred fill you in. He'll be relieved to see you again. He hasn't handled your absence well." Freddy spoke and crossed his arms, "Where have you been?"

"Trapped in the basement. Chrissy managed to keep me there using salt and other means. I noticed Fredbear was missing." Bon spoke softly.

Freddy gave a heavy sigh, "Fredbear got into a fight with Chrissy after she tore out Springy's voice box. She managed to do some heavy damage to his body so he got shipped out. It's good to have you up here with us again. Maybe we can finally end that bot's reign of terror."

"Maybe" Bon spoke quietly and looked towards the direction of the office, "I need to get back to him…. How long has he been in that human body?"

"Months now it was the only way he would be able to come home and help us." Freddy spoke, "And look for you."

Bon felt his circuits freeze up had this all been his fault? Freddy seemed to sense this on the rabbit's mind and shook his head, "It's not your fault. Don't ever think it's your fault."

Bon gave a faint nod and returned to the office to tend to his brother. Bonnie had woken up and appeared to be laying on the couch reading a book, "Did you look around?"

"I did…. You've…" Bon couldn't even find the right words.

Bonnie looked up from his book and pulled his reading glasses down a little, "I would do it all over again too. Make no mistake about that. I've come to terms I may be stuck like this for the rest of my functionality."

"Won't you miss-"

"Entertaining the children every day? Of course, I will. This is what I have been given to deal with though, so I will." Bonnie spoke softly.

Bon looked down, "Somedays I really don't understand you. If I'm back though…doesn't that mean, we can get rid of Chrissy now?"

"I can't make that call" Bonnie sighed and sat up, "She's becoming quite popular with a lot of the children.


	18. Mechanical Hearts

Mechanical Hearts

A/N: After some encouragement and idea searching Immure Isolation is mostly back on track. A HUGE thankyou to my friend BewitchingMayham for helping me through a few ideas. I wish to thank them, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the continued use of their characters. Everyone else besides my characters belong to Scott Cawthon. The song that helped influence this chapter is called Platinum by Sta. I would strongly encourage you to listen to it while you read through some parts. Enjoy.

Leo watched halfhearted as the fluid from his IV continued to drip. He couldn't recall much of what happened during the play. They had just gotten into the second act and then his world went dark. He was excited that he was finally back around kids his own age. However, he now found himself alone and isolated once more. Feeling a hand caress his hair he focused on the exhausted features of his father. Jeremy had hardly left his side and that spoke volumes about the man's character. Through everything Jeremy had remained the solid foundation Leo had needed. Especially at a time where the young boy was going through what felt like Hell. He was being prepped for surgery and he was anxious.

"Hey, dad?" Leo asked in a sullen voice.

Jeremy turned his attention to his youngest son, "Yes, Leo?"

"Can we really afford me being here? I'm worried about Freddy and the others!" Leo admitted and frowned slightly, "I know hospital stays aren't cheap…and what about my heart!?"

"Leo, calm down." Jeremy spoke softly, "Don't worry about that okay? That's what we have health insurance for. I know you're worried about the procedure I am too. However, this has been a huge breakthrough and it'll put us at ease. I know it's not entirely practical, but with organ donors so few and far in-between."

Leo sighed, "This way my life is still yet my own I know but a mechanical heart!? Can they really pull that off?"

"Remember, Bonnie has one too." Jeremy responded in a gentle tone, "I should call and see how he's doing. Then again he'll just yell at me for not focusing on what really matters."

"How has he been?" Leo asked feeling drowsiness take hold of his exhausted frame.

Jeremy gave a faint smile, "He's alive, though very stressed. I feel bad for dumping the whole place on him."

Leo nodded and felt his world start to blur once more as faces became distorted puddles. A team of nurses had come to retrieve Leo and take him to the operating room. Jeremy watched as the team of nurses took his son in for the surgery. Now it would be an anxious waiting game. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed an all too familiar number and bit his lip while the line rang.

"Jeremy, what a nice surprise." Mari spoke from the other end.

Jeremy smiled faintly, "Hello to you too, Mari. Were you able to get the place closed down for the day?"

"We were. Bonnie was on his way to the bus stop just as you called…. Jeremy…how is he? How is my baby?" Mari asked their voice straining.

Jeremy leaned against the wall, "He's in a rough spot right now. There were no donors but I consented and the insurance company approved a different heart idea. It seems the world of bionics has improved since then."

"It always is. Oh, a representative from the company had stopped by they wish for you to attend a meeting tomorrow." Mari tapped their chin, "We tried to explain the situation."

"I see…Damn it I can't leave him here alone." Jeremy groaned and laid his head against the wall, "But we can't stay closed for several days."

"Sure, we could." Mari spoke, "Word has gotten out about what happened, the whole community is standing behind you, Jeremy. There have already been three people out at the door asking about setting up fundraisers to cover the expenses of us being closed for a little bit."

"I couldn't-" Jeremy started before sighing, "I couldn't ask that of them."

Mari chuckled softly, "They've already made up their minds. We're going to try and enjoy a day off. Bonnie will be there soon."

"Fair enough" Jeremy yawned, "Until the doctor comes out I'll probably take a nap."

"It would do you a world of good" a familiar voice spoke.

Jeremy turned around and looked at Bonnie who was gasping for air. Perhaps the animatronic had missed the bus again? Shaking the thought away from his mind he gave a weak smile as the worn down bot sat with him in the waiting room. He turned his attention towards Bonnie and noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes as well. Jeremy could only wonder how Spike had managed to create such human like bodies.

"So ummm, you okay?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

Bonnie gave a faint shrug, "As okay as I can be right now. Things certainly are a mess."

"Isn't that the truth….I…I'm sorry to put all of this stress on you. I know you have enough going on.." Jeremy frowned, "I feel like I'm just working you to death all over again."

Bonnie shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, "Not your fault, Jeremy. At least this way we know that the place is running smoothly. I think Freddy and the others are excited about a few days off, though hate the circumstances. Everyone is worried about you and Leo."

"Well, we're worried about you too. You're stuck…like-"

"Like this for the rest of my functionality, I know. You and Bon really seem hooked on that fact. When I first entered this body I was terrified of the world around me. Every small feeling overwhelmed me, for once I truly felt…fear." Bonnie sighed, "I had to set it aside though and take control so everyone….so they could continue to live their lives and do what they do best. They're the ones who can make the children happy, I can at least make sure they're taken care of." Bonnie's voice grew softer as he spoke, "Besides the one who has taken my place…They're so innocent and pure. They don't know of the atrocities that we had to endure. To bear that kind of childlike innocence again. I'm almost envious."

"Sounds like it" Jeremy frowned, "For what it's worth Bonnie, I know that the others appreciate your sacrifice."

Bonnie shrugged and closed his eyes as he continued to hear everything around him. The place reeked of sickness and death a scent he hoped to someday forget. Throughout the sterile white halls, he could hear the beating hearts of the occupants. Parents crying for their children, doctors giving advice, and on occasion some patients showing a sign of hope. Bonnie tried to focus on finding Leo and listening to what was happening. However, the sounds from everyone else drowned out his search and left him exhausted.

"Couldn't find him, huh?" Jeremy asked taking notice.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. There's too much noise here for me to focus. Even more so than at Freddy's."

"That's saying something." Jeremy frowned rather surprised, "You're usually on top of this stuff. Then again you're probably as stressed as I am."

"Bingo" Bonnie yawned and noticed a surgeon coming out, "Jeremy."

Jeremy noticed the surgeon and got up, "How is he?"

"The surgery was successful. We have him in recovery right now." The surgeon spoke, "Your son is quite the trooper."

Jeremy nodded and before he could speak his phone started to ring. His features sunk realizing it was the head of the company. He had to excuse himself and Bonnie made his way to check on Leo. The humanized bot couldn't even imagine what the poor child was going through. His life had been saved but he may not feel better about the whole ordeal. He found the room Leo was recovering in and gave a faint sigh seeing the child asleep. Taking a seat next to the sleeping boy he listened to the steady rhythm of his beating heart. He pulled out his phone and started to play a few pieces by Chopin.

"No, that one is out" Bonnie quickly swiped past the Funeral March.

Bonnie sighed and continued to listen as the music went from classic Chopin to other artists that he never heard of. The phone switched to a song called Platinum and instantly Bonnie was entranced by it. However, he didn't fail to notice that Leo was stirring a little. Leo's eyes slowly opened upon hearing the faint sounds of a piano. With all the effort, his exhausted body could manage he looked towards the sound, "B…onnie…?"

"Rest, Leo. You've been through a lot." Bonnie spoke softly, "Your father would be here, but the company is being a pain in the ass."

Leo gave a faint nod, "When….aren't…they?"

"I know" Bonnie sighed softly and patted the boy's head, "You did well."

Leo felt some comfort from those words and looked towards the screen of Bonnie's phone, "What is?"

"It's a song I found. It's called Platinum. Beautiful, isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

Leo nodded and leaned against the humanized bot, "Can you play it?"

"If I study up on it, yeah by tomorrow." Bonnie spoke focusing on the sound of the notes.

The boy continued to listen as the music lulled him back to sleep. Bonnie gave a faint smile and allowed the music to continue to play. He looked up as Jeremy walked into the room with an exhausted expression. Bonnie already knew that was coming, "I'll watch over him."

"Sometimes I think you're a psychic." Jeremy muttered.

Bonnie shrugged, "I know your facial expressions."

"I hate to ask this of you though." Jeremy frowned.

Bonnie got up stretching, "Then I better get home and rest. I'll be back here tomorrow to take care of Leo. If anything happens you know I'll let you know immediately."

"Thanks, Bonnie. You're a life saver." Jeremy yawned.

Bonnie nodded and grabbed his coat before making his way towards the bus stop again. He found the rain outside to be comforting as his thoughts continued to dwell on that song. It seemed to draw Leo's attention, and gave him an idea. As he waited for the bus he called the pizzeria and filled Mari in. The puppet seemed to be relieved slightly and filled Bonnie in on how Bon was adjusting to be out of the basement still. The toy rabbit wasn't coping well with all the change that was going on around him.

"I feared this would have happened. What's been done?" Bonnie asked as he took a seat in the back of the bus.

Mari sounded hesitant, "Don't get angry first…. but we sent him to see Spike. Perhaps it could help."

"Maybe" Bonnie yawned, "At least he'll get to meet Wrench."

Bonnie soon hung up and found himself drifting back to the song and could almost picture how his hands would have played the notes. Perhaps that's the one thing that Fredbear's did right. Each bot was programmed to have an innate talent at something. Freddy could change the pitch of his voice in an instant. Chica could tell you a million and one ways to make or eat pizza. Foxy could come up with the wildest adventures on the fly. Goldy always remained a mystery and was hardly ever seen but when he was he could comfort even the most upset child. Then there was Bonnie, able to play whatever instrument you threw at him. If he had the right number of fingers to play efficiently of course.

Upon returning the pizzeria he put his façade as a human back on. Chrissy greeted him as a human though her presence was enough to drive him mad. The new bot only knew him as the human assistant manager that lived in the building now. After some quick small talk with Wesley and Bubbles he made his way towards the apartment. Locking the door, he leaned against the barricade from the world outside. Giving a faint sigh he moved towards a portable piano that Leo had recently gotten. Closing his eyes, he started to think back to the song and began to play how it sounded in his head. He wouldn't stop until it sounded just right. As he continued to play different thoughts flooded his mind. He wasn't sure how long he had been playing but when he regained his senses he noticed he was crying. Wiping the tears away he noticed that his hands were shaking probably an indication that he should stop.

"Why….am I crying now?" Bonnie asked himself not expecting an answer.

A voice responded though, "Because your life has changed and you're not sure how to cope with it yet. One chapter has ended yet another has begun."

"Mari…." Bonnie sighed and looked towards the puppet.

Mari levitated towards the troubled bot and pulled them into a hug, "You will find a way though. To us you will always be the true Bonnie the Bunny. Your form may have changed but deep down you have not."

"Thanks, Mari." Bonnie spoke softly, "What's the time?"

"Around 8 AM. Jeremy just stopped through but you were so entranced with playing he let you be. Leo should be waking up soon. Best you get going." Mari responded and looked towards the clock, "You missed the bus, but surely you have other means."

Bonnie nodded a faint smile gracing his exhausted features, "I may be in a different body, but I can still go and do as I please."

Mari nodded and watched as Bonnie seemed to vanish into thin air taking the piano with him. The puppet gave a faint sigh and returned to the main room. Much to their dismay Chrissy had found a new target to torment. She had seemed to leave their new Bonnie alone and was now tormenting Bubbles. The captain seemed to have a thick skin but Mari could tell Foxy wouldn't let the scene continue for much longer.

"Foxy, it be fine. Her insults just slide off my scales!" Bubbles let out a hearty laugh.

Mari shook their head and took refuge in their box, "I hope Leo's day will go better than ours."

Meanwhile Leo found himself wide awake as he was being moved to a common area. He wasn't sure how Bonnie had managed to pull something like this off but he had. The humanized rabbit seemed to be humming softly as he pushed Leo's wheelchair to an open area. Leo's eyes widened upon seeing his portable piano already set up. Had Bonnie been planning this all night?

"Bonnie?" Leo asked.

Bonnie placed Leo's chair close to the piano, "Yes, I was planning this all night. I asked the nurses to see if there were any other patients here that wanted something to get their minds off this place."

"You've changed." Leo spoke softly.

Bonnie shrugged and gently ran his fingers over the cold plastic keys, "I may have a mechanical heart, doesn't meant it doesn't ache at the sorrow I see and sense around me. Sure, different body but a part of my functionality remains the same. Cheer up those who are down and bring smiles to the faces of children."

Leo nodded and watched as Bonnie started to play not even needing any sheet music to work from. The first song sent chills down Leo's spine, it was the song that he woke up to. It lacked the children's choir from the version he had heard but just as a pure piano piece it was still breathtaking. As Bonnie continued to play more people began to gather. Some were patients, others were tired family members, and some needed to distance themselves away from bad news. Bonnie could sense their sorrow, their sadness, and their hopelessness. To counter the glum feeling that threated to overtake him he started to play more upbeat songs. By the time he finished playing there were at least 100 people if not more in the common area. The sound of applause took him by surprise and before he could register what was going on numerous people had approached him. Many said thank you, some gave him a hug, others asked if he would be back to play again tomorrow. Bonnie was becoming uncomfortable but his past experiences to him to stay and endure it. Instead he tried to answer what questions he could to the best of his ability.

Leo smiled the whole time watching Bonnie struggle with human interaction. When Bonnie was a seven-and-a-half-foot tall robot it was easier. Children would swarm around him and give him hugs he couldn't feel. Now he had the body of a human and could feel everything around him. Though the voices drowned out his, Leo could speak his mind at least, "A mechanical heart that can feel and bend to the emotions around them. Bonnie, you're more of a human than you realize. For the past two hours to showed more empathy than a normal human does. Did you accomplish what you wanted, I wonder."

The exhausted boy placed a hand over his own heart. He was worried at first since it was natural that he wouldn't be able to feel at all. However, if he learned anything today from Bonnie, it was his fears were now put at ease. Bonnie had felt the sorrow and grief around him and fought to change the overall mood.

Leo would have to say that Bonnie had succeeded at that.

=End=


	19. The Final Straw

The Final Straw

A/N: Isolation is coming to an end very soon. I have two projects in the works. One is a "spin-off" of the series focusing on Bonn and Fred's adventures around the world. If you have a place or characters in mind please PM me. The other is a bit of a surprise. As always, I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the use of their characters. My characters belong to me and everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy.

It had been three months since Leo's collapse and his return to school. Things at Freddy's remained the same. Chrissy had been accepted into the full line up much to everyone's dismay. The new rabbit liked to flaunt that fact in front of the others. As if she was taunting them. The rabbit was even given her own room to entertain from. Meanwhile on the main stage Bon was placed with the new replacement of his brother. Part of him was rather annoyed that things had turned out this way. His brother was now stuck as a human and he had to perform with what he thought was a fake. However, he was relieved to be back on the stage after a few tune ups by Spike and Wrench. There was something about the mutilated monkey that resonated with Bon.

During a break, he gave a faint sigh and decided to seek out his brother. He wasn't surprised to find Bonnie busy at work in the office. Bon watched as Bonnie tackled several piles of paperwork. The younger rabbit was rather surprised to see just how calm and composed Bonnie remained in the office. The phone rang, he answered feigning happiness. Bon's head tilted as Bonnie seemed to be speaking with someone else.

"Thanks, that's good to know. How many? Right…Jeremy was wondering if we gathered info from the others if ones could be created for the former refuge bots." Bonnie spoke writing something down.

Bon was about to ask a question until he noticed Fred standing in the hallway, "Right, sorry."

"Bon, are you alright?" Fred asked rather worried.

The toy rabbit sighed and had Fred follow him to an empty room in the basement, "Chrissy, she has to go. I spoke to the one bot she's tormented more than me and my brother! The level of torture is on par with Springy."

"That is bad…" Fred rubbed his chin, "We can't do anything though…at least not while there are humans here."

"After hours though" Bon muttered and noticed that his brother was standing in the doorway, "Cra-"

Bonnie sighed and rubbed his temples, "Whatever the two of you are plotting I swear to the powers above."

"Sorry, we just needed to talk about something. Oh, has the voice box come in yet?" Fred asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah just got in today. I'll work on Springy once I get on break. Can I trust you two NOT to hold anymore secret meetings?"

Bon nodded, "Sorry…"

"Just watch yourselves, okay? She has eyes and ears all over." Bonnie spoke softly and returned to the office.

Bon and Fred took the warning to heart and quickly returned to the show stage. For the rest of the day they continued to entertain and keep the children happy. There was a feeling of dread as the day continued to lurch forward. Towards the closing time Chica had to leave the stage to get a troublesome servo looked at. The toy models could tell from the anger radiating from Freddy that Chrissy was somehow responsible.

"I'm home!" a voice called and the main Fazbear bots focused on the entrance as Leo walked into the room.

Wesley was quick to greet Leo, "You look pretty energetic today."

"I had a great day! We learned a lot of new stuff….Oh and I get to help with another production!" Leo grinned.

Bubbles gave a hearty laugh, "Tell me lad, ye ain't going to pass out on us again, are ye?"

"Nah, I'll be in the wardrobe department this time! I kinda miss the stage though." Leo admitted.

Mari chuckled, "Once we get your heart settled down a little more you'll be able to take center stage once more. Although, you've already taken center in our hearts."

"Awww" Leo blushed faintly and hugged the puppet, "Thanks, Mari."

Jeremy gave an exhausted yawn and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey the place is still standing. Damn…I better give him a raise."

"Yeah you better" Bonnie playfully teased walking into the main room, "Everything is caught up in the office. The final papers are on your desk waiting for your approval."

Jeremy smiled faintly, "I swear if you didn't live here with us I would make you employee of the month."

"Nah, that honor belongs to Freddy and the others." Bonnie responded stretching, "I just work in the shadows to keep things running."

"You're like a ninja!" Faye responded jumping onto her father's shoulder, "Right Papa?"

Foxy nodded, "Aye."

Jeremy smiled faintly and looked towards his assistant manager, "May I have a word with you, alone?"

"Of course." Bonnie spoke bluntly and left with Jeremy.

Leo watched as the two left and looked towards the other bots who just merely shrugged. The boy paid no mind and quickly started with his homework asking the others for their input. Mari watched over Leo's shoulder as he continued to draw and sketch out a few costume ideas for the play.

"What are you working on now?" Goldy asked.

Leo looked up from his work, "We're going to be doing an original play that one of my classmates did….Their older brother…He….He was one of…They wanted to make it a mystery…I don't like the idea but it's already been approved."

Goldy's jaw dropped, "Are you-"

"Sadly, yes." Leo frowned and set his sketch pad down, "I think that's why dad's so annoyed."

"Who wouldn't be." Wesley sighed, "We're all still trying to forget it."

Leo nodded and gave a weak sigh, "Ummm…. where did…"

Before anyone could look around their attention was turned towards the Magic room as Rose could be heard speaking various languages before chasing Chrissy out of the room. She then started to comfort an upset Morgan, "It wasn't you, Morgan. Mervin just needs some time to collect himself, okay?"

Morgan nodded and rushed towards Pirate's Cove calling for his mother. Mangle was quick to hear her child distress and was there immediately. Foxy gave a disheartened sigh and noticed that Bonnie had returned to the main room, "He looks…"

"Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Goldy….you know those things we keep in the basement? We're going to need them." Bonnie spoke in a low voice.

Freddy's jaw dropped, "You…"

"We have no other choice if we want her gone." Bonnie spoke.

Chica looked rather surprised, "I still can't believe that they're still down there…"

"Fill me in on the details…I have a child to tend to." Foxy responded and hurried towards the cove.

Goldy tapped their chin, "Mari, then perhaps it's time."

"You mean I can finally cut loose?" Mari asked crossing their arms.

Goldy chuckled, "Dear, there were never any strings on you to cut loose."

Leo blinked and looked around, "What just happened?"

"All Hell is going to break lose." Balloon Boy grinned.

JJ nodded, "This will be fun!"

Meanwhile in Pirate's Cove Foxy watched as Mangle continued to comfort an upset Morgan. The young bot seemed to be distraught and on the verge of having a breakdown. Foxy gave a disheartened sigh and looked towards Faye and Crackers, "What happened?"

"We were watching Mervin and Rose preform and then suddenly Chrissy came in and started to cause trouble. Mervin and Rose tried to ignore her, but when she started to ruin the tricks it was the final straw. Mervin became upset and Rose got angry. She started yelling at Chrissy in some foreign language…I want to say Dutch maybe? Morgan tried to help Mervin but well…it didn't go well." Faye sighed.

Crackers nodded, "They be right. It is not looking pretty."

Mangle sighed and kept Morgan close and heard someone knocking on the hidden door that lead to their "home". Opening the door, she noticed that Rose and even Mervin had emerged from the magic room, something that rarely happened. She gave a faint nod and allowed them into the room to join the rest of the family.

"Hi Rose, Mervin." Faye spoke softly, "Is everything okay now?"

Mervin nodded, "Yes, I am sorry about that Morgan. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" Morgan responded sounding back to his usual self, "I'm glad to see you out of your room though."

Rose nodded, "We needed out of it for a bit, right Mervin?"

Mervin nodded rubbing the back of his head, "Of course."

Foxy chuckled and looked at the group before speaking quietly, "We'll be moving soon to eliminate the threat. Bonnie has been apparently planning something for quite a while. I know him, he won't strike until the time is right. Mervin, can your magic access somewhere in the basement that's been sealed off? We need what lies behind the sealed door."

"You don't mean-" Mangle looked aghast.

Foxy nodded, "Aye, they may be old, half rotten, and smell bad but it'll work to get our point across. I've also heard rumors that the shadows are planning something as well."

"The shadows? They hardly get involved…well Freddy and Fredbear that is." Faye tapped her muzzle, "Papa, what are they planning to do?"

Foxy shrugged, "Even I do not know. They've kept quiet about it."

"Either way, if all three of them are getting involved it's serious." Mangle spoke.

As the small group continued to converse in Pirate's Cove Wesley and Bubbles found themselves with two very troubling balloon children.

"What do ye think we should do with'm?" Bubbles asked.

Wesley was at a loss for words, "I'm not even sure…. To see this kind of side of them. They may even rival Chrissy."

"That's what scares me." Bubbles spoke as the two balloon children hurried off towards another part of the building, "Are we going to survive this, Wesley?"

"Truth be told, I'm not even sure." Wesley spoke and watched as BB ran by with a large bag, "This must be the insanity I've heard about. How Freddy's has changed since then."

Bubbles nodded, "That's right you've known them since the beginning. Are they at least close to what they once were?"

"For the most part. It's nice that the toy models have apologized though. They're not too bad once you get to know them." Wesley responded and watched as BB fell on his face and JJ began to laugh.

The two bots watched mortified as BB and JJ went about their plan and all the tools they had acquired to tear a bot apart. Wesley and Bubbles made a vow to never get on the bad side of the balloon children. There would be serious hell to pay if they did. In Bonnie's old work shop he sighed and cleaned his hands after installing Springy's new voice box, "Go ahead and try it out."

"Aaaaaaa" Springy started and clasped her hands over her muzzle.

Bonnie blinked, "What's wrong?"

"It sounds…so much gentler…and organic…" Springy spoke finally removing her hands, "It just took me by surprise."

Bonnie smiled faintly, "Spike's made headways in breakthroughs for animatronics. To add the icing on the cake of your new voice guess what also arrived today."

"You mean?" Springy asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Want to help me get him functional?"

"Of course!" Springy followed Bonnie towards the receiving area and noticed Fredbear's shadow standing by the box, "Fredbear!"

The shadow nearly jumped at the older rabbit's voice, "Springy! Your voice…"

"Is it that awful?" Springy asked hurt.

Fredbear shook his head and placed his muzzle on the top of her head, "No, it sounds absolutely beautiful."

"Uhhh guys I'm still here..." Bonnie scowled and opened the crate revealing Fredbear's new body, "I'll just…see myself out."

The two old bots nodded and watched as Bonnie left. The humanized rabbit sighed and leaned against the wall only to jolt at the sound of something breaking. His eyes darted towards the main room and noticed that the entrance had been sealed off by a series of wires. There was another crashing sound, "Porcelain…..Mari!"

Bonnie rushed towards the blocked off entrance and watched in horror as Mari and Chrissy fought against one another. The human animatronic noticed that all entrances had been sealed so no one could get in or out. Mari got up after Chrissy had pushed them down. Their eyes seemed to glow even more as their delicate mask fell to the ground shattering into several small pieces.

"You were a fool to think you could stop me!" Chrissy laughed and quickly tried to tackle the Marionette once more.

Mari evaded the demented bot and threw them into a wall, "I'm just buying them time."

"What are you talking about?! Look around every bot here is either trapped or dead!" Chrissy laughed as he pointed to the now disabled BB and JJ.

Mari laughed, "That is where you are wrong. My children are safe and already preparing to destroy you."

Bonnie mentally cursed as Chrissy went on the offensive again and managed to pin Mari down. The deranged rabbit grabbed a piece of broken metal that had fallen from one of the bots during the confrontation. Bonnie felt a new emotion he had never felt in this new form before. He finally understood what it felt like to fear something, "MARI!"

Mari looked towards the humanized bot, "They will come."

"Until they do though…" Bonnie sighed and teleported past the wire barrier, "I'll have some fun."

"You…what are you!?" Chrissy demanded now realizing that this as no ordinary human.

Bonnie laughed and pulled his hair into a short ponytail, "You haven't figured it out? You truly are not the brightest bulb are you? I'm the one you were sent to cover for."

"Impossible! They were beyond repair!" Chrissy growled.

Bonnie helped Mari up a smug expression graced his features, "Oh that's just what Wrench decided to tell you. Speaking of which once we're done with you…I do believe he has some choice words for you."

"I will kill you!" Chrissy screamed and charged for Bonnie.

Bonnie gave a faint sigh and teleported out of the way while keeping Mari steady, "You missed!"

Down in the basement the Refuge bots were now meeting the withered models for the first time. Mervin and Rose had managed to get the door that had kept the models sealed away open. When the kits asked how Foxy had answered by just using a lot of WD-40. Freddy and Chica looked around the room and noticed that withered Bonnie was still active and waiting for them, "It's time."

"To return to that form….I'm so hideous as that…thing." Chica spoke as she looked at her old body.

Goldy placed a hand on the upset chicken's shoulder, "We know Chica, but even in a body like that you are still beautiful. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"Thanks Goldy…" Chica responded faintly and shut down so her chip could be relocated.

Freddy and Foxy shut themselves down as well and allowed their chips to be moved. Foxy suddenly began to recall why he hated his withered body. Half of his joints refused to move. Then there was the issue of being entirely unstable as well. Freddy even in his withered body appeared to be the best off. His eyes scanned the room and then focused on a dark corner, "Bon is it time?"

The only response was two glowing eyes and a dark sinister laugh, "It is time. Let us kill."

=End=


	20. Final Night

Final Night

A/N: Here we are at the first part of my usual two part finales. I want to thank everyone who's read and offered feedback. As an author, I try to strive and make everyone happy but I know what won't always be the case. As always, I want to thank BewitchingMayhem, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the continued use of their characters. Everyone else but my characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy.

Mari watched as Bonnie evaded another swing from Chrissy and vanished into thin air. Only for the bot to reappear behind her and knock her back a couple of feet. The puppet had learned from their observation that Bonnie seemed to enjoy hit and run tactics. Just as Mari was about to enter the fray once more they heard a childlike giggle and turned their attention to the sealed basement entrance. The puppet could see several glowing pairs of eyes. Giving a faint nod they recalled their wires and allowed the withered models to enter the room.

"I see that you found them." Mari spoke.

Godly nodded, "Yes, and it seems that we've gained an unlikely ally. The shadows have revived our worst nightmare to help us."

"Will they though?" Mari sounded troubled.

Freddy nodded, "With Bon managing to maintain the form, yes."

Mari looked towards a dark area of the room and noticed two glowing eyes, "So you've returned to haunt us once again."

From the shadows emerged Springtrap but his voice was that of Bon's, "In theory it is easier to kill in a form that has killed before."

"Morbid logic, but I see the point." Bonnie muttered and dodged Chrissy once again, "A little help would be appreciated!"

Freddy was quick to oblige and threw Chrissy back before helping Bonnie to his feet, "Take it easy. We'll handle it from here."

"I'm not letting you have all the fun, Fred." Bonnie scoffed and backed off some, "However, I do need to rest. So, try not to get yourselves destroyed!"

Foxy looked at the bot, "Where are you going!?"

There was a look of mischief in Bonnie's eyes, "If we're taking her out someone needs to bear witness to it."

The Fazbear bots nodded and focused their efforts on dealing with Chrissy. The rabbit was worn down a little from their fights with Mari and Bonnie. However, she still had the strength needed to out maneuver the withered models. She managed to tackle Chica to the ground and started to aim for vital components. Just as she was about to rip out Chica's main support beam Freddy threw her to the side.

"Thank you, dear." Chica groaned as she was helped up.

Freddy noded, "Where's Foxy?"

"Don't you remember, Freddy? He was always the twitchiest out of us." Withered Bonnie spoke.

Freddy nodded and watched as Chrissy was about to strike only to be tackled by the Fox they just spoke of. Foxy had started to twitch violently and dug his hook into Chrissy's casing causing the rabbit to scream in pain. It only drove Foxy to increase the rate of his attacks, and the damage done during each one. Chrissy collected herself enough to escape from the withered models and find a place to plan. She had traversed through half the building to throw Foxy off her trail. However, there was something dark watching from the shadows. Something that was just waiting to tear her into a million pieces.

As the dark entity watched and waited Bonnie had found the toy and refuge bots. He quickly teleported everyone to the receiving area nearly scaring the oil out of Springy and Fredbear. The two looked partially annoyed until they understood why everyone was there. Bonnie gave a faint huff and grabbed a crowbar moving towards two crates that had been untouched. With a forceful swing he opened one and revealed Spike. The other one revealed the mutilated monkey, Wrench.

"Bonnie, who's-" Toy Freddy asked.

Bonnie started to activate the two bots, "Well you guys remember Spike, right? The second one is his apprentice and Chrissy's former torture victim, Wrench."

The other bots looked aghast as the shape that Wrench was in. Faye and Morgan hid behind their mother due to Wrench's state. Mangle looked rather surprised that there was another bot that had gone through what she had. Everyone nearly jolted as Wrench activated before Spike and seemed to be panicking.

"Wrench, calm down." Bonnie spoke calmly.

Wrench looked at Bonnie, "Sorry…. it's just being stuck in a crate…and all the memories."

"It's alright." Bonnie remained calm, "No one here will hurt you. In fact, we've instilled a lot of hurt on Chrissy."

Wrench's eyes widened, "You have?"

Mangle nodded, "From everything that we've heard she's in a lot of pain."

Wrench nodded and finally took a minute to look around. They were in a receiving room that much was obvious. However, the various bots in front of him is what caught his interest. Before him were members of the most beloved animatronic cast in the world. Though he had expected to meet the original models he was quite content with meeting the "infamous" toy models as well. Spike started to stir and soon everyone was caught up in various friendly conversations. None of them were blind to the violence that was taking place in the rest of the building though. If anything, the fact that they were away from it helped them cope more with the possible oilshed. On occasion a faint scream could be heard echoing through the empty halls.

"I wonder how they're sleeping through all of this." Morgan thought out loud.

Faye shrugged, "Maybe they aren't though?"

Sure, enough the two humans in the building were not sleeping through the ensuring fight. Leo was currently watching in horror as Chrissy held Jeremy against the wall by his throat. The bot continued to laugh and apply more pressure. Her intention was to crush the man's windpipe and then focus on the boy. Jeremy fought to retain consciousness but found it fading fast. He turned towards his son and weakly told him to run. Leo without a second thought did as he was told and rushed out of the apartment and towards the main room. However, he froze in fear upon seeing an entity that still plagued his nightmares.

"Springtrap…" Leo looked aghast and ran back for the apartment only to be blocked off by Chrissy.

The boy now found himself trapped between two killer rabbits. He looked between his two options and tried to decide on which would be an easier death. Chrissy reached for the boy only to find her wrist be caught by the demented looking rabbit, "Who are you!?"

"Run you insolent child." Springtrap rasped and then turned to Chrissy, "I am the one Bonnie you will never be able to top."

"We will see about that!" Chrissy snapped and punched Springtrap square in the jaw. Pulling her first back she realized that something had gotten onto her hand, decomposing flesh, "What are-"

Leo took the chance and started to run towards the receiving area, "Hey Chrissy, meet Springtrap! I'm sure the two of you will get along great! Heads up his kill count is greater than yours!"

The boy then hurried towards the receiving area and was thankful to be let in by Springy and the others. However, Jeremy remained unconscious in the apartment. Mervin nodded and looked at Rose. The magician pulled a large red cloth out of his hat, "Don't worry Leo. We'll get him into this room."

"How?" Leo blinked.

Spike chuckled, "This should be a good appearance act."

Wrench watched as the mongoose and cobra draped the red cloth across one of the empty crates. In a matter of seconds, they pulled the cloth away and sure enough Jeremy was now resting inside of the crate. As the bots watched over the unconscious man and his son Chrissy was getting to know Spingtrap personally.

Chrissy looked at the decomposing rabbit, "What are you!?"

"The one Bonnie you will never top." Springtrap spoke again and tackled Chrissy to the ground, "You know nothing of murder and revenge."

"Why are you helping them!? Join me instead." Chrissy growled, "We can rid the world of the entire Fazbear line!"

Springrap laughed and grabbed the rabbit by the head, "There is only enough room for one murdering psychopath here. I don't share anything and I won't share my infamy with anyone."

Chrissy's eyes widened as she was thrown out towards the main room. Spingtrap may have looked like he was falling apart but his strength was unreal. As she struggled to get up she noticed a shadow hovering over her. Looking up she was greeted by two blood red pin-prick eyes. Withered Bonnie grabbed her and tossed her into the main part of the room. Withered Chica despite her locked arms ripped one of Chrissy's arms off. While Chrissy had run off Bonnie had taken a chance to repair Chica's loose jaw. It had paid off. Withered Foxy laughed and dug his hook into one of Chrissy's ears and ripped it clean off. Withered Freddy and Goldy's withered form laughed and pulled the mutilated rabbit to her knees.

"I would say it's time." Goldy spoke.

Freddy nodded, "I agree. Why should we have all the fun."

Springtrap emerged, "You sough to destroy this place. Yet your pathetic attempt has failed."

"Then kill me!" Chrissy demanded.

Springtrap laughed, "Oh we're not going to kill you. That honor belongs to someone else."

Chrissy struggled against the grip of the two withered models holding her. Despite losing half of her hearing she could hear the footsteps of several bots and a human. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing Wrench among the other bots. Standing beside the mutilated monkey was Spike holding a baseball bat with nails pounded into it. To the monkey's other side was the humanized form of Bonnie. His arms remained cross and his eyes glared towards her. The other bots gathered around their anger and annoyance radiating from their bodies.

"Well well, look what pathetic piece of garbage decided to show up." Chrissy scowled.

Wrench physically winced at those words, "You don't control me anymore!"

"Who gave you a purpose after the place closed down!? Who helped you better yourself!?" Chrissy demanded.

"IT CERTAINLY WASN'T YOU!" Wrench screamed, "You did nothing but abuse and destroy me! You took away my self-worth and dignity! Spike has done everything to help me move past what you've done to me!"

"You are nothing without me!" Chrissy taunted.

Wrench's resolve seemed to falter a little until Spike stepped up, "Funny, I think you're nothing without him. He was quite successful until YOU came along. Look sweetheart, we know your story. A bot that was so human like. One that little girls wanted to be like when they grew up. You've blamed your misfortune on the wrong crowd. Your vendetta against the Bonnies and the Fazbear bots in general ends here."

"Hahaha! So, someone finally knows the truth! Then you know why they must die…. Every one of them must pay for what they did to me!" Chrissy cackled.

Wrench sighed, "She's too far gone. Nothing that we can do now except…"

"If you can't do it, that's fine." Spike spoke towards his apprentice, "No one wants that kind of oil on their hands."

Bonnie nodded, "I think I have a solution though. I have heard that somewhere has brought back a machine that is best forgotten."

Springtrap looked towards the human bot, "You don't mean."

"Yes, the scooper. I've heard rumors of its location." Bonnie spoke.

Wrench seemed hesitant about something, "Is there any other way? I know she wasn't always twisted and evil…"

"She is too far gone to be saved." Springtrap spoke and grabbed the unstable rabbit, "Freddy, Fredbear. Let us finish this. The three of us should be able to overload her systems and give her a semi-peaceful death."

Fredbear and Freddy nodded emerging to their shadow forms. Springtrap nodded and the four vanished. Wrench fell to his knees feeling exhausted but free, "I can't believe it…"

"You're a better bot than we are, Wrench." Toy Freddy spoke.

Wrench blinked, "How so?"

"We would have killed her slowly by dismantling her." Mangle spoke, "I know a million and one ways to make a bot scream in agony from personal experience."

Wesley nodded, "Perhaps the bloody history of this place will stop now?"

"One can only hope" Foxy spoke, "Bonnie can you please get us out of these bodies?"

Bonnie nodded, "Of course…. Out of curiosity…where did my replacement go?"

"He's been asleep on the main stage this whole time." Mari tapped their chin, "I must say that's quite impressive."

Leo nodded, "Must be a heavy sleeper like Mike."

"Apparently." Bubbles laughed, "He would have slept through the whole fight like a wee baby."

Leo laughed, "He would have!"

The group of bots laughed and walked downstairs to help with getting the chips out of the withered models and back into the restored. Wrench and Spike followed along since they were curious to see the building and the process that was used. Wrench wanted to try and find a way to help Bonnie return to his old life. He felt that it was the least he could do after everything Bonnie had done for him over the brief period they knew one another.

"So that's how you transfer them.." Wrench blinked.

Bonnie nodded, "Something on your mind?"

"I…I wanted to try and find a way to help you return to your old life." Wrench responded softly.

The humanized rabbit smiled and patted the monkey on the head, "I appreciate it Wrench, truly. However, I don't think I could return to a life of sensory deprivation. I've made my peace with what I am now."

"Doesn't mean I won't stop. You know if you decide to change your mind." Wrench responded with a grin.

Meanwhile in another location the three shadows watched as Chrissy started to cease functioning. They had bombarded her with all the trauma and memories they had endured. Halfway through the torture of Springtrap she began to apologize and cry for everything she had done. The shadows could tell it was sincere and decided to allow the bot's final moments to be her happier memories.

Springtrap reverted to Bon and sighed, "It's finally over, right?"

"It is." Freddy spoke.

Fredbear nodded, "Indeed, was it right of us to let her die peacefully though?"

"We've had enough tragic deaths. A good one now and then won't kill us." Freddy shrugged.

Bon rolled his eyes, "We can only hope you know. At least our plan of an overload worked."

"What about you though, Bon. Are you okay? I mean after taking on that form…" Freddy asked.

The smaller rabbit nodded, "I'm okay. Let's get back to the others."

"What do we do with the body?" Fredbear asked.

Freddy tapped his muzzle, "I have an idea."

The three shadows phased in front of an institution that focused heavily on robotics and the progress they had made over the years. They left Chrissy's body on the doorstep of the building and quickly returned home.

The night was finally over. A new day was on the horizon and it was one they most certainly wouldn't forget.

=End=


	21. Home

Home

A/N: I am sorry for the delays everyone. My journalism class has taken up a lot of my time on top of losing all my stories. Ended up with a nasty computer virus and had to wipe my whole system to get rid of it. As always, I want to thank BewitchingMayham, Wes27, and AMangledMisfit for the use of their characters. Everyone who doesn't belong to me or them belongs to Scott Cawthon. I do have another project for this series in the works along with Fred and Bonn's Tour. That's it for updates, enjoy!

"Come on we're going to be late!" Leo pulled at Jeremy's arm, "Come on dad I can't be late!"

Jeremy laughed a little as Leo tugged on him, "Relax Leo, we won't be late."

"We had to leave ten minutes ago!" Leo protested.

Freddy and the others laughed as the two started to bicker about when they should have left. Bonnie rolled his eyes as he continued to clean tables. They had closed early today since there was an event going on at Leo's school that they promised to attend. He looked at the two bickering humans and sighed, "You seem to forget that I'm here!"

Leo nearly jumped, "But doesn't that hurt you or anything?"

"Nope" Bonnie responded flatly and finished cleaning, "Now that that's taken care of I better go help Spike and Wrench."

"What have those two been up to anyways? They've been locked away in your workshop all day." Jeremy tapped his chin, "Unless?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah that's what they've been up to. Can't really leave the place looking like a bunch of cartoonish animals you know."

"Just how many bodies did they bring?" Leo asked wide eyed.

Larry stretched some, "Enough for all of us from what I heard. Even one for our new bunny friend here."

The newest Bonnie model blinked, "Me?"

"Yep, that would-be you bunny bumpkins." Spike stuck his head out from the workshop, "Hey Bonnie, can you come give us a hand? Rose's body is taking a little more time than we expected. Everyone else is done though!"

"Which Bonnie!?" both humanized and animatronic rabbits asked.

Spike groaned, "Shit, forgot there's like how many of you with that name here."

"Well right now, four." Freddy laughed.

Spike scowled at the rabbits, "Could some of you at least change your name?"

"Not happening" three of the four spoke in unison causing the canine animatronic to groan, "Fine, Human Bonnie, get in here."

The humanized bot chuckled and followed Spike towards the workshop. One by one the bots were called into the room and left with different bodies. Fredbear was the first to be called in and when he emerged he had the appearance of a younger middle-aged man. He had darkish blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a beige jacket over a white shirt and bore a purple bowtie. His pants matched the jacket and were held up by a dark brown belt. Then Springy was called and when she came out her appearance was close to Fredbear's in the looks of age. Instead she wore a simple dress that was a pastel yellow color. Her hair was a golden color and her eyes were almost a sky blue. Next Freddy, Goldy, and Fred were called back to the room.

All three of them emerged looking rather similar in appearance to one another. Freddy and Goldy were matching suits except in their respective colors. Both were wearing a black bowtie as well. Freddy had dark brown hair that looked rather messy while Goldy's was dirty blond and neat. Fred on the other hand looked younger than them and had a more youthful appearance only to look like he was a teenager. His clothes also represented this idea by a light brown vest over a white button up shirt.

"Can I get the family of foxes please?" Spike yelled from the room.

Foxy followed behind the rest of his family and after 10 minutes the four emerged with entirely new appearances. Foxy had a vague pirate theme to him still. His one eye remained covered by an eyepatch. He had red hair that was pulled into a ponytail with bangs that covered his eyepatch to a degree. Though the one eye was covered the bot had piercing amber eyes. Mangle appeared at his side and the other bots felt their jaws drop. She was a little shorter than Foxy and had soft white hair with faint pink highlights throughout it. It was pulled back into a braid that laid over her right shoulder. She wore a white shirt with a dark blue vest over it and a pair of bootcut jeans. Like Foxy her eyes were a soft amber color. Then there were the kits who mirrored the same appearance of their parents. Faye shared the same color scheme as her father but her hair was a few shades lighter and in a braid. Morgan's hair was a little darker than Mangle's and had red highlights throughout it.

"That's a sharp looking family if you ask me" Freddy chuckled, "Who's next?"

"That would be the former refuge bots" Bonnie yawned

Wesley got up, "Looks like we're up then."

"Aye!" Bubbles laughed.

"Chica, Toy Chica, Rose, Vara can you come with me please?" Wrench asked quietly.

The female bots nodded and followed Wrench to another part of the building while the others followed Spike. Leo looked around and then noticed that the clocks had frozen. He looked towards Bonnie rather surprised, "You-"

"I told you not to worry about it. While we're waiting for the others why don't you fill us in on what this new play is about? I heard the other one got shot down for being too dark."

Leo nodded, "It was. This new one is a comedic adventure and mystery. Someone stole Carl and it's up to the night guard and animatronics to figure out who did it!"

"That does sound like something that would happen here" Freddy laughed.

Foxy nodded, "Hasn't it though?"

"No dear, that was just a very odd dream you had" Mangle retorted.

Goldy chuckled, "Must have been some dream then. So fill us in what else is there to know about it?"

Leo jumped a little, "Well uhh….I was taken out of wardrobe…and they put me on lead again…because I know the role so well."

"Wait, you're playing as-" Fred's jaw dropped, "What time is this one set in?"

"Y-Your location. I wanted to get there early so I could throw a costume together…"Leo sniffed.

Bonnie smiled faintly, "Why rush? I'm sure that everything you need is here. Right, Jeremy?"

Jeremy was still processing what Leo had said, "Leo….why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Leo weakly smiled, "But guess the cat's out of the bag now. Dad…can you help me pull something together?"

"Of course!" Jeremy smiled, "I still have all the parts from that old uniform."

Bonnie, Goldy, Freddy, and Fred watched as the two humans wondered back towards the apartment. Their attention was pulled away as Spike lead the now humanized refuge bots towards the main room. Wesley was rather tall and had blond hair with blue eyes. His attire was rather casual with a plain shirt and jeans. Larry had dark brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a forest green three quarter sleeved shirt and black jeans. Bubbles emerged looking like the hardened Scottish captain he sounded like. He had fiery red hair and even some peach fuzz. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up with dark pants.

"Hey, look it's my long-lost brother, Bubbles!" Foxy laughed.

Bubbles joined in on the laughter, "Aye, if it ain't my worthless pirate brother! Come here ye dirty scoundrel!"

Goldy chuckled, "They could pass for brothers easily."

Spike nodded, "That was kinda the idea…now then…Mervin get your butt out here before I drag you out myself!"

Mervin could be heard muttering something in Dutch before coming out of hiding. The metal mongoose was now a 5'9 human male with a warm ivory skin tone. Some of the bots were already finding themselves lost in his mauve eyes and general appearance. He had shoulder length brown hair pulled into a side ponytail except for his bangs which covered his right eye. He was wearing a soft red jacket over a white undershirt and a dark pair of pants. Around his neck was a necklace adorned with a blue moon pendant.

"Holy…Mervin you look great!" Foxy grinned, "I'm sure Rose will find you even more attractive now."

"Thanks, Foxy" Mervin mumbled.

Just as Mervin emerged the female bots except one had appeared back in the main room. Chica had an average build and medium length blond hair. Her violet eyes shone against her pale complexion. She wore a simple blue shirt and khaki pants. Toy Chica looked like a younger and wilder version of her older sister. Her blue eyes stood out against the faint make up she wore. She had a slightly slimmer build and wore a pale pink tank top over a light blue pair of denim shorts. Her hair was the same shade of blond and rather wavy. It was pulled into a side pony tail that draped over her left shoulder. Vara on the other hand looked to be rather scared and confused about her new body. She was of average height with light tan skin and soft brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She had a white short sleeved button up shirt with a tan vest over it. She also had a pair of dark brown shorts. One of the striking features about her was the glasses that she was wearing highlighted her gray and blue eyes.

"Now then, I'm going to need the help of a skilled Magician for this" Wrench spoke, "Mervin can you help me?"

Mervin blinked, "I suppose?"

"Great!" Wrench responded, "As you see we have an empty crate with us here. I need you to cover it up and then use your magic to make someone appear!"

"Was this Rose's idea?" Mervin asked pulling a red piece of fabric from his jacket.

Wrench rubbed the back of his head, "No no, it was mine!"

Mervin rolled his eyes and covered the crate with the cloth. After a few minutes, he pulled it away and revealed Rose's human form. She was a female of average build and appeared to have an African-American decent. Her skin was a light brown and her hair was in an adjacent sloping bob where the points stopped at her chin. Her hair was adorned with some silver clips as well. She was wearing a red long sleeved cold shoulder shirt and black pants. Like Mervin there was a moon pendant necklace around her neck. While Mervin's was blue hers was black. Stepping out of the crate she chuckled a little, "I'm taller than you."

Mervin seemed to blush faintly and looked like he was already trying to find a way to escape. He didn't even want to really go on this small trip, but Rose said they were going to support Leo and be there for another surprise.

"That's everyone then, right?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shook his head, "We still have a few more. Still sure you don't want to come Bonnie?"

The animatronic rabbit shook his head, "Nah, I think I'm just going to stay in for the night. I don't even know what's really going on."

"Offer still stands regardless" Bonnie responded, "We just need to wait for Spike, Wrench, Bon, and Mari."

"No, you don't!" Spike chuckled as he walked out of the room with the others. The canine now had the appearance of a rather buff Latino male. He was clean shaven and bore a short buzzcut. Wrench appeared at his side with the appearance of a young man probably late teens. Like his other body he was missing one arm but in this human form it stopped at the elbow. He had shaggy brown hair and appeared to be blind in one eye.

"You two look great" Larry responded warmly.

Wrench seemed to jump slightly at the compliment, "T-Thanks. Where are Bon and Mari they should have been here?"

"Hey, don't forget about us!" The balloon children called and poked their head from behind a doorframe. The two looked like identical twins. Since they had an already mostly human appearance Spike and Wrench made them look more lifelike. They had even kept the same color schemes.

Meanwhile in a small room towards the back of the building Mari found themselves comforting a rather terrified Bon. Despite how brave the rabbit could come across as their demons were still alive and haunting them. Bon's human appearance looked a lot like his brothers with a few differences. Bon's hair was two toned, his bangs were a light blue while the rest was the same blue of his plastic casing. His eyes were still the same shade of piercing green but seemed full of life and sorrow. He wore a long white sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a blue vest over the shirt and wore a red bow tie under the shirts collar. He also wore dark blue pants in contrast to Bonnie's usual black ones.

"Mari, I can't…what if I hurt someone!" Bon gripped at his head.

Mari sighed and pulled the frightened bot up, "You won't. You won't be there alone Bon everyone will be there with you. Please, remember all of us should be there for Leo. You've helped him practice so hard for Hamlet and I'm sure he wants you to be there to see his performance in this play."

Bon looked up at the humanized puppet, "Okay….but what if-"

"If it becomes too much one of us will go with you to get some fresh air. Perhaps you and Mervin will be great friends in that instance." Mari responded.

Bon looked at the humanized enigmatic bot. They had very pale almost translucent skin. Their hair was silver in color and ran down a little past their shoulders. They were in a black turtleneck tank top and black pants. They were wearing makeup that seemed to be reminiscent of the mask that usually adorned their face. Faint red blush, purple eye liner and pale red lips. Bon was still trying to figure out if the body was designed to be female or male. Mari's voice seemed to be feminine but they just couldn't tell. Mari sensed this and chuckled, "Call me, Mom. Understood?"

Bon nodded understanding the meaning before they rejoined the others. Everyone was talking amongst themselves complimenting each other's looks and trying to figure out who did the initial designs of their human bodies. Amongst their small talk Leo had emerged from the apartment with Jeremy looking like a full-fledged night watchman. He was in a gray button up work shirt with a black tie. On his left side of his chest was a badge that said Fazbear Security and under it a name tag that said 'Jeremy'. On the boy's right hip was a flashlight and under his arm was an empty Freddy Fazbear head. He was also wearing his father's old work hat as well.

"Well well, looks like we have a new night watchman to look out for" Mangle chuckled.

Leo smiled tears brimming in his eyes, "Really?"

"Of course!" Chica smiled and pulled the boy into a hug, "But you're so cute we couldn't even stuff you into a suit if we wanted to!"

"Thanks, Chica" Leo smiled and turned to Bonnie, "I think we're all ready now?"

Bonnie nodded, "Uh huh, and since we have such a large crowd I'll teleport us as close as possible and we can walk from there."

"Sounds good, make it so Bonnie." Jeremy responded and looked around, "We have the whole family here."

Bonnie nodded and teleported everyone a few blocks away from the school. Instead of running late Leo was now ahead of schedule. After a few minutes, they arrived at the School and Leo rushed towards the theater to get ready with the rest of the group. After a few minutes of being in the building the bots were looking around and taking in all the student art projects. Jeremy was impressed that everyone was acting just like a normal human would. When asked who they were they introduced themselves as members of Leo's family generally as an aunt or uncle. The only exceptions were Fredbear and Springy who claimed him as their grandson and Mari who claimed Leo to be their son. Jeremy would have to admit Spike and Wrench had done an amazing job creating the bodies, they were entirely lifelike. Each bot was even allowing their own personalities to shine through the synthetic bodies they now controlled. Knowing that everyone was on their best behavior he pulled out his cell phone and noticed a text from someone.

'I'm Here' was all it said.

Jeremy smiled at the name and knew that this performance was going to be better than anyone anticipated. Hearing that it was time for the performance everyone made their way towards the theater. Much to the bot's and Jeremy's surprise the first sections of the front row were reserved for family. They were extremely surprised to see that they had a whole section dedicated just for them each one with the name Fitzgerald placed on the tag. Quickly everyone took their seats as the narrator emerged onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for attending the final play of this year's production. This story takes place in the former Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A mystery has taken place and what makes solving a mystery more difficult? Having to solve it while convincing the bots you're Freddy Fazbear himself. And now begins our first scene of act one. Please enjoy.", the narrator spoke and exited the stage.

The curtains were pulled aside and Leo sat at a desk looking at a screen like Jeremy had done for his first week of working at Fazbear's. Upon hearing a thumping sound Leo checked the "vents" and noticed that toy chica was in the left vent. Quickly he pulled the mask on and tried to remain calm, "Hi Chica, what's wrong?"

"Hi Freddy!" the child portraying the toy chicken spoke, "Well I need your help…Carl has gone missing!"

"He has!?" Leo acted shocked, "Well then I guess we bett- FOXY get out of the hallway!"

A boy jumped onto the stage representing the fox, "You may fool the others but you won't fool me! You're not Freddy Fazbear!"

"What are you talking about? Of course, I am!" Leo responded.

The whole crowd laughed at the antics of the children. Freddy and the others even found humor in the actions as well. The play continued through the various rooms and Leo asking each bot what they had been doing. At the end of the first act Leo had gathered all the "bots" into the office and looked at them, "I know who stole Carl!"

The audience was hooked and wanted to see the next scene, but instead the curtains closed for intermission. There was a collective "aww" throughout the audience as the intermission started. Freddy and the others found themselves laughing at the comedy before them. If something like that did happen back then things would have probably played out the same. The group was still curious to know why there was one empty seat in their section though.

"So Jeremy, who's the extra seat for? Your invisible friend?" Foxy finally asked.

Mangle scowled at her husband, "Dear."

Before Jeremy could respond a voice that everyone had missed spoke, "This seat taken?"

Jeremy got up and hugged his oldest child, "Welcome home, you made it just in time for the second part."

Mike smiled and looked happy to be back with his family, "I'm glad I made it then. So uhh…who are these guys?"

"Mikey, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt!" Foxy placed a hand over his heart, "After all the things we had been through!"

Mike's eyes widened upon hearing the voice, "Wait is that-"

"Come on don't act so surprised. It is a place where fun and fantasy come to life" Mari spoke as they crossed their arms.

Mike looked at his father, "How-"

"The show will resume in five minutes, please take your seats." A voice spoke over the intercom.

"So, who do you think stole Carl?" "Faye asked the Balloon children.

BB tapped his chin, "I want to say Mangle."

"I'm putting money on Mari" JJ smiled, "No one would expect it."

Morgan blinked, "I'm putting my money on, Fred."

"I bet I know who did it" Freddy chuckled.

Bonnie nodded, "Didn't we have something like this happen the week before Jeremy showed up?"

"We did" Chica responded giving an annoyed sigh.

"Oh yeah…" Freddy and Bonnie responded in unison.

Chica rolled her eyes and focused on the stage as the scene began once more. It had picked up where they had left off. Leo was about to reveal who was the one that stole Carl.

"If I pieced everything together right…" Leo tapped his chin and pointed towards the audience, "Carl wasn't stolen at all!"

"Then where is he?" the actress playing Toy Chica asked.

Leo walked towards some of the props and pulled out a cupcake plush that looked like the said cupcake, "He's been in the Prize Corner the whole time. My question is how did he get here?"

"Oh, that's right, I was helping in the prize corner earlier. Silly me I must have forgotten that I put him there!" the actress laughed.

Everyone laughed and the play concluded on a good note. As everyone appeared on the stage for the audience the school's super intendent took to the stage, "Thank you everyone for coming tonight to help conclude this year's theater production. Normally we don't do this but I have received word that a local hero has returned home and is here in the audience with us. Everyone please give warm welcome home to Private First-Class Michael J. Schmidt!"

Mike got up from his seat and everyone started to applaud and cheer. Leo without even thinking about it rushed off the stage and tackled his brother to the ground. Mike laughed and patted Leo on the back. The two didn't even have to say anything things were finally okay now. Mike was home and in one piece, and Leo was finally in a place that he felt comfortable in. For the rest of the night Leo kept himself awake with everyone else when they got home. Mike told them stories from his deployment and about all the places he had witnessed so far.

"Hey Mike?" Leo asked.

Mike looked towards his little brother, "Hmm?"

Leo smiled, "Welcome home."

Mike smiled and pulled his little brother into a headlock. As the two bickered Jeremy and the bots felt happiness return to their lives. The building felt full of life again and all it took was the safe return of one of their own. Despite it all they would be slammed tomorrow and they knew it. Mike was the first to offer to get up early to help get the place ready for opening. Jeremy agreed as did Bonnie.

'This place finally feels like home again' Leo smiled in the morning while watching everyone get ready.

=End=


End file.
